Viaje al pasado ¿Será correcto?
by Bianka Black
Summary: Harry ha tenido sueños en donde le dan una ubicación. Al encontrar lo que busca ve que es un hechizo para viajar al pasado. Muchas cosas se pueden cambiar, pero una vez ahí, ¿se atreverá a contarles quién es el traidor que causó la muerte de los Potter?
1. Comienzo de todo

**VIAJE AL PASADO... ¿SERÁ CORRECTO?**

Esta historia la creé pensando en algunos errores que generalmente se cometen en este tipo de historias. No soy una experta, nunca he hecho un AU, así que obviamente acepto críticas de todo tipo. Sin críticas, uno no aprende; recuerden eso.

Saludos a los que lean y se dan el tiempo para leer. Espero no defraudarlos.

**Declaimer**: Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son de propiedad de J.K Rowling, excepto algunas menciones a personajes ficticios que puedan aparecer en el texto.

Esta historia se actualiza los día **Jueves y Domingos**.

Ahora, sin más, les dejo la historia.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Comienzo de todo**

En aquel tiempo todo había cambiado. Era el año 1997, Septiembre, y el otoño poco a poco comenzaba a acercarse. Los estudiantes de Hogwarts ya estaban en el castillo, muchos de ellos dormidos en sus habitaciones, sin saber las cosas horribles que sucedían en ese momento en el mundo mágico. No sabían si en ese momento algún Mortifago irrumpía en su casa, donde dormían sus familiares. No sabían si al día siguiente algún profesor se les acercaría para informarle alguna cosa que no querían escuchar, como la muerte de un ser querido.

Lord Voldemort estaba nuevamente al acecho, y muchos tenían miedo, en especial aquellos que estaban en la primera guerra. Sabían lo poderoso que era El que no debe ser nombrado. Sabían cuántas muertes era capaz de cometer aquel mago oscuro con tal de conseguir lo que quería. Eran muertes incontables. En ese momento, en esos meses, en las portadas del Diario El profeta cada vez se hacía más común ver el anuncio de una nueva muerte a causa de los Mortifagos.

Fudge había renunciado. No podía hacer otra cosa luego de que, en su gobierno, pasaran tantas cosas y desconfiara de la veracidad de las palabras de Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, y de Dumbledore, uno de los hombres más poderosos del siglo XX. Y es que él no podía soportar ver a Dumbledore, no cuando éste había rechazado el puesto que Fudge siempre había soñado. Desde luego, había insultado a Fudge, a quien eligieron como segunda opción.

En aquella habitación, el joven de la cicatriz se revolvía fuertemente en su cama, decía cosas entre sueños, hablaba con alguien. Ron le observaba desde su cama con preocupación. No era la primera vez que Harry tenía ese tipo de convulsiones. Se acercó lentamente y lo movió de forma brusca, para que se despertara de una vez por todas. Bien sabía Ron que el chico no se despertaba así como así, no cuando su sueño era tan real, como para lograr mover su cuerpo.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se colocó sus lentes, mirando a Ron con transpiración en algunas zonas del cuerpo. Su respiración era entrecortada y rápida, pero su mente trataba de recordar el sueño. Siempre tenía el mismo sueño, pero jamás recordaba sobre qué trataba, sólo despertaba con la sensación de tener que buscar algo importante en algún lugar, un lugar que él conocía.

Volvieron a dormir, aunque Harry no inmediatamente. Recordaba, también, que Sirius le decía algo, que soñaba con él, con su difunto padrino. Él le daba indicaciones, pero no podía recordar las palabras que salían de su boca. También recordaba a su padre hablándole, sobre algo importante. Lo único que recordaba, era un número, el que Lily le mencionaba: 2757.

Al día siguiente, después de clases, llegaron a la sala común a descansar. Harry estaba meditativo, pensando en su sueño. Es que había algo que le decía que ese sueño era más real de lo que creía. Sabía que hace unos años había pasado algo similar, y terminó con la muerte de Sirius Black, pero esta vez necesitaba averiguar lo que soñaba. Era algo vital. Era algo tan importante como el matar a Voldemort, pero no recordaba nada más que ese número.

Hermione le miraba desde su puesto, dejando el libro a su lado. Hace varios días que notaba a Harry algo distante. Sabía que su amigo tenía algo que pensar, y ella podría ayudarle, si tan sólo le dijera cuál era su duda. Había esperado todo ese tiempo, que Harry le contara su problema, que confiara en ella, pero eso no había sucedido y ella no estaba dispuesta a dejar de ayudarle.

—Harry, ¿qué sucede? — preguntó al fin, observándole detenidamente.

—Nada —negó con la cabeza, sonriendo un poco—. Es sólo cansancio. Tengo algo de sueño.

—¿Por los sueños? —preguntó Hermione. Ron alzó la vista, haciéndole gestos con los ojos, abriéndolos y cerrándolos repetidas veces—. Ron me ha dicho que estos días has soñado seguido, que hablas entre sueños.

—¿Hablo? —saltó Harry, mirando a Ron. Él asintió —. ¿Qué digo, Ron? ¿Recuerdas algo?

— Sí —contestó el pelirrojo arrugando el entrecejo, meditando—. Nombras a Sirius… a tus padres… al profesor Lupin…

—Lo sé, pero, ¿qué digo?

—Mencionas la sala de los Menesteres —habló Ron aún meditando. Harry se levantó de su asiento—. Luego dices, "lo haré… ¿Dijiste la página 2757?" y después…

Calló. Harry había salido corriendo hacia el hueco del retrato, desapareciendo al traspasarlo. No lo pensaron dos veces antes de que los otros dos también corrieran detrás de él, tratando de alcanzarlo. Hermione se iba quedando atrás, porque no estaba acostumbrada a las carreras de velocidades, y no era tan rápida como lo era Ron o Harry, que, por cierto, era el más rápido de los tres.

Iban corriendo, respirando fuertemente. Subían escaleras y traspasaban puertas, pasaban por pasadizos secretos. Hermione comenzó a aminorar su velocidad en cuanto vio a Harry ir en su dirección. No alcanzó a preguntarle hacia dónde iba para cuando éste les dio la espalda y comenzó a correr hacia el lado contrario. Arrugaron el entrecejo, confundidos por la indecisión de su amigo al escoger el camino correcto, la duda que tenía al decidir la dirección a tomar.

Justo cuando Harry había descendido su velocidad, unas grandes compuertas de madera se abrieron ante él. Era la sala de Menesteres. Eso alcanzaron a saber para cuando el joven, bastante excitado, había entrado en la habitación, abriendo bruscamente las puertas. Estaba exhausto, cansado, con sueño también, pero soltó una pequeña risa de alegría en cuanto tomó un libro viejo.

Hermione se asomó en la puerta afirmando su mano en la pared. Tomó aire tranquila y profundamente, inflando mucho su pecho. Miraba la sonrisa en el rostro de Harry, radiante, feliz, aunque ésta desapareció en cuanto Ron abrió la boca para preguntar, quizás, a qué iba todo eso, ya que él había vuelto a correr, pasando junto a Hermione y dirigiéndose a la habitación.

La habitación de los chicos era grande y espaciosa, porque dormían cinco personas dentro. A pesar de ser una recamara de hombres, estaba muy limpia y ordenada, Harry y Ron habían tenido suerte al quedar en la misma habitación que Neville, Dean y Seamus, todos ellos eran bastante limpios. Esta vez no era la excepción para estar desordenada. Ni siquiera había un calcetín fuera de lugar. Los pósteres de los distintos equipos de Quidditch estaban por toda la habitación, resaltándose la preferencia por los Murciélagos de Ballycastle.

Ron corría fuertemente hacia su propia habitación, pero esperando también a Hermione. No era muy común ver a su amiga ir hacia la zona de chicos. Ella no rompía las reglas muy comúnmente, sólo cuando no tenían sentido, como cuando Umbridge estaba como directora de Hogwarts. Además, no quería ver a algún chico en calzoncillos o algo similar. Abrieron la puerta y vieron a Harry, por fin, sentado en el suelo, hojeando con gran ímpetu el libro antiguo, con telarañas como adorno.

—¿Ahora puedes decirnos qué sucede? —preguntó Hermione enojada. Se sentó en el suelo, junto a él para poder ver qué libro era ése—. Sólo has corrido y corrido sin siquiera darte el tiempo para explicarnos qué es lo que buscas, qué es lo que necesitas, en qué necesitas nuestra ayuda.

—Mira —comenzó Harry cerrando el libro. Miró a Ron, quien estaba parado frente a él, y a Hermione, que estaba a su lado. Suspiró—. He tenido muchas veces el mismo sueño. Siempre me dan indicaciones de algo que tenía que buscar, pero no recordaba qué era _eso_. Tan sólo recordaba un número: 2757 —explicó mirando a Hermione. Su mirada se posó en Ron—. Pero ahora, gracias a ti, he logrado recordar dónde estaba lo que buscaba… ahí había un libro antiguo y ése número puede ser una página.

—¿Y? — preguntó Hermione alzando una ceja—. Harry, no debes hacer todo lo que te digan en un sueño. Era un sueño, tú mismo lo admites, y los sueños sólo son parte de nuestro subconsciente, las imágenes que vemos son irreales, imaginarias…

—Hermione, no necesito una definición de "sueño" —le silenció Harry un tanto fastidiado—. Vamos, ¿cuántas veces has tenido un sueño en el que te den indicaciones reales?

—Puede ser una coincidencia…

—¿Tan grande?

Hermione le miró y luego a Ron, esperando su ayuda, pero éste ni siquiera estaba dispuesto a opinar de algo que no comprendía tanto como hubiese querido. La mirada de la castaña volvió a los ojos verde esmeralda, suspirando.

—Harry, tú ya has tenido problemas con esos sueños, que sólo eran una forma de controlarte por parte de… —guardó silencio. Si bien hace bastante tiempo llamaba al innombrable por su nombre, aún dudaba mucho antes de decirlo—, de Voldemort. Y todos sabemos como terminó.

—Sirius murió —masculló Harry más fastidiado que antes. No necesitaba que le recordaran lo que había sucedido—. Lo sé, Hermione, pero esta vez es distinto. Hay algo que me dice que debo seguir mis instintos.

—Y tus instintos te llevaron a una trampa en quinto curso —replicó Hermione ahora con voz suave. No le gustaba para nada el tener que recordarle lo sucedido con Sirius, porque sabía que le dolía, pero necesitaba hacerlo de vez en cuando para hacerlo entrar en razón—. Harry, piensa bien lo que vas a hacer…

Guardó silencio en cuanto vio que Harry ya no la tomaba en cuenta. Él estaba pasando rápidamente todas las hojas del libro, que soltaba algo de polvo. Las hojas eran amarillentas y con letra pequeña. Se detuvo en una hoja y comenzó a leer el título que estaba en letras grandes y negras, ocupando toda aquella página. Los bordes tenían dibujados unos relojes de arena y otras siglas que Harry no conocía, pero, al parecer, Hermione sí.

— Viaje de tiempo —susurró acariciando la página con la yema de su dedo índice. Miró a Hermione —. ¿Será correcto?

—Por supuesto que no, Harry —resopló Ron, entrando por fin en la discusión —. Está prohibido por razones importantes. No se puede alterar el tiempo. Según mi papá…

—Escuchen —pidió Harry dando vuelta la página y acomodándose sus lentes—. _"Momentus atraeu_" es un hechizo prohibido desde hace siglos atrás. Según los retractores, con tan sólo un pequeño cambio en el pasado, pueden cambiar muchas cosas en el mundo actual. Puede morir gente que originalmente no deberían morir y por eso mismo está prohibido —Hermione asintió haciéndose, como siempre, la sabelotodo—. Pero aquí hay algo que también tiene razón —dijo Harry mirándolos. Volvió a la lectura —. Los que estaban a favor de la legalización de esto, decían que todo los que decidían hacer un viaje al pasado, estaban controlados por el destino. Además, si se produce un cambio, el resto de los humanos, por muy cercanos que sean al viajero del tiempo, no se enterarían, porque, para ellos, jamás ha cambiado algo. Sólo lo sabría el que viajó. Por eso, nadie saldría dañado.

—Pero sigue leyendo —apremió Hermione sabiendo que los hechizos estaban prohibidos por una razón que debía ser muy importante—. Lee las causas de la prohibición.

—Pueden provocarse grandes catástrofes, que afectarían el progreso de la humanidad, tanto mágica como no-mágica —leyó Harry. Dejó el libro a un lado—. Hermione, si viajáramos…

—Cosa que no haremos —interrumpió ella.

—Podríamos matar a Lord Voldemort cuando aún se puede —dijo Harry tratando de convencerla, sin tomar en cuenta su interrupción—. Aquí dice cómo se hace el hechizo, podríamos ir. Trataremos de no cambiar muchas cosas, no demasiadas.

—Harry —comenzó Ron.

—¿No les gustaría vivir en un mundo en el que no exista el miedo a que Voldemort ataque a sus familiares? —preguntó. Los otros dos se miraron—. Miren, no es necesario que me acompañen, sólo necesito de su ayuda para poder hacer el hechizo que aquí dice. Es tan sólo eso. El resto lo haré yo.

La semana que pasó, Harry no despegaba la vista del libro, leyendo y releyéndose aquel antiguo libro. Muchas de estas veces, Hermione le recordaba, también, lo sucedido con el libro de Pociones del Príncipe Mestizo. A pesar que éste le había ayudado bastante, contenía magia oscura, maldiciones. Y podría haber sido que el libro encontrado también fuera uno de ellos, de esos que sólo le complicaban la existencia.

Harry practicaba bastante seguido, tenía que abrirse un portal, pero nada sucedía. Murmuraba las palabras, las gritaba en la sala de Menesteres y, sin embargo, sentía su varita vibrar solamente, lo que no quería nada. Cada vez que esto sucedía, suspiraba fuertemente, sintiendo ganas infinitas de romper su varita, aquella que tenía desde su primer año en Hogwarts, desde que se enteró sobre la magia que tenía dentro de él.

Aquel día, estaban en la habitación de los hombres. Eran pocos minutos más de las cinco de la tarde. Harry miraba continuamente el libro cuando comenzaba a murmurar las palabras que necesitaba para invocar lo que quería. Hermione leía un libro en su lugar, sobre la cama de Harry, sentada en ella. Ron jugueteaba con la Saeta de fuego en miniatura de su mejor amigo.

Una luz blanca alumbró la habitación, inundándola con una molesta sensación, un ruido que no era ruido. Era un zumbido, como aquel que produce el silencio, que muchas veces era molesto. Hermione y Ron alzaron la mirada para ver de dónde provenía. Demoraron en comprender lo que sus ojos veían, pero sabían que era cierto: frente a la punta de la varita de un sorprendido Harry, estaba una nube blanca, alumbrante, centelleante.

—Re-resultó —exclamó él mirando aún incrédulo lo que había hecho—. Resultó.

—Harry —comenzó Hermione levantándose de su lugar. Ron la imitó—. No pensarás que…

—¡Harry! —exclamó Ron viendo como Harry, sin siquiera pensarlo, se lanzaba contra el portal—. Mierda…

Hermione no podía creer lo imprudente que Harry podía llegar a ser, pero no quedaba nada más. Ron ya había entrado en el portal, y ella seguiría siempre a sus amigos. Si Harry lo había decidido así, ellos debían acompañarlo, aunque no estén muy acuerdo con él. Solo, no podría desenvolverse en el año al que fuera. Definitivamente, Harry los necesitaba, y si Harry los necesitaba, ellos estarían ahí.

El portal comenzó a cerrarse y ella miró varias veces hacia todos lados. Cerró los ojos y gimoteó antes de saltar hacia él. Dio un grito y se despidió de esa época, sabiendo que volvería más pronto de lo que Harry pensaba, porque no habían hecho un plan y no podrían estar mucho tiempo en un lugar o tiempo al cual no pertenecían. Ella se encargaría de convencerlo para volver.

Sintió que se estiraba, que se achicaba. Sintió ganas de vomitar al marearse. Era una sensación rara, distinta a todas las que había sentido en su corta vida. No sabía describirla, sólo sabía que sentía un cosquilleo en el abdomen cada vez que inhalaba. No veía nada, pues tenía los ojos cerrados por el temor a ver algo feo. Parecía que habían pasado horas en ese viaje, pero fue menos. Un segundo bastó para llegar al año 1977.


	2. Hasta la próxima

Harry traspasó el portal sintiéndose mareado. Jamás había tenido una sensación igual. Se preguntaba cómo podría pasar desapercibido en un mundo distinto, en una época distinta. No sabía si hablaban de otra forma. No sabía cuáles eran las palabras que aún no se decían en esos años, porque obviamente habían algunas que ni siquiera existían o que, quizás, en ese tiempo, eran consideradas como "raras" o "fuera de uso".

Le harían falta sus amigos, pero no podía obligarlos a ir. No debía; además era mucho más bueno que ellos no hayan ido, porque podría complicarse todo y no quería meterlos en problemas. Podrían saber que ellos no eran de esa época, que habían roto leyes mágicas y los podrían encarcelar en Azkaban. Por eso quería hacerlo solo, para que sus amigos no estuvieran en peligro, aunque, para ser sincero, todo iba a ser más difícil.

Sintió un grito masculino, un golpe en la espalda y cayó secamente al suelo de madera. Trató de mirar, pero escuchó otro grito, esta vez femenino, y un peso mayor sobre su espalda. Levantó un poco su espalda, indicándole a los que estaban encima que se bajaran, que tomaran en conciencia cuánto podía dolerle todo ese peso. De un momento a otro, todo el peso desapareció. Él se levantó y miró incrédulo a quienes estaban frente a él.

—¿Ron? —balbuceó incrédulo. Miró al pelirrojo de arriba a abajo—. ¿Hermione? —preguntó mirando a la castaña.

—No. Somos Dumbledore y McGonagall —rió Ron dándole una amistosa palmada—. Obvio que somos nosotros… No creo que hayas pensado que nosotros te dejaríamos venir solo, ¿verdad?

—Pero…

—¿Dónde está el libro, Harry? —inquirió Hermione interviniendo al ver que en sus manos no estaba. Miró a su alrededor—. No pareciera que hubiéramos viajado al pasado. Todo sigue siendo igual.

Los otros dos la miraron y luego recorrieron el lugar con la mirada. Todo era exactamente igual que siempre. Las ventanas, las camas, las paredes. Todo. Sólo faltaban los pósteres de los chicos, o sólo algunos. O uno. Todos los pósteres en ese lugar eran de los Murciélagos de Ballycastle, no estaba el de Ron, que era de los Chuddley Cannons.

—Bueno, aún podemos haber viajado al pasado —torció el gesto Harry.

—Yo creo que no —sonrió Ron, riendo silenciosamente—. Digo, será hasta la próxima.

—Harry, ¿dónde está el libro? —volvió a preguntar Hermione, enojada por el cambio de conversación—. ¿Dónde está?

—Lo tenía en mi mano cuando traspasé el portal —dijo Harry alzando sus brazos—. Debe estar por aquí…

—Bueno, la cosa es que seguimos en el mismo año —murmuró Hermione mirando a su alrededor insistente—. Es bueno, también, que se haya perdido, para que dejes de buscar una forma de meternos en problemas.

—Vamos al patio —sugirió Ron, comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta.

Harry suspiró. Había pensado que le había resultado aquel hechizo. No entendía por qué había creído eso, siendo que decía que era muy complicado. Por mucho que haya sido para él una semana, podía ser mucho más el tiempo necesario para realizar un viaje en el tiempo; se había ilusionado demasiado al ver ese humo blanco y brillante. Había querido viajar al pasado para matar a Lord Voldemort. Aunque sabía muy bien que ésa no era la única razón, ni tampoco la más importante.

Caminaron por los pasillos del ala donde dormían los hombres y comenzaron a bajar las escaleras. Miraban con curiosidad a algunas personas que jamás antes habían visto en Gryffindor, ni siquiera en Hogwarts. Vieron venir a un cuarteto, al que muchas mujeres observaban con ojos soñadores. Harry arrugó el entrecejo y se detuvo de golpe, obligando a los otros dos a detenerse también.

El primero a la derecha era un chico alto, de buen cuerpo y con el cabello negro azulado, cayendo elegantemente por su rostro hacia el lado izquierdo. Era pálido y sus ojos celestes brillaban a la luz de las velas. Su sonrisa hacía que una chica, que estaba sentada en el sillón, no pudiera hacer otra cosa que mirarle, derramando su propio jugo en su pecho. Hermione le miró con ojos penetrantes, como si intentara reconocerlo. Ron había abierto la boca un poco más, pero al ver al chico que iba junto a él. Y Harry sólo sonrió. Él era Sirius Black, sólo que más joven, y vivo.

Junto a él iba un chico que le llegaba a la nariz. Su cuerpo no era para nada parecido al que tenía Sirius, sino que era delgado y no con muchos músculos. Sus ojos avellana estaban detrás de los vidrios de sus anteojos. Su cabello era negro azabache, con un curioso remolino en la parte trasera. Harry no entendió cómo podía ser tan buen observador, pero ése joven era su padre. Nadie más que él. Hermione también pensaba sobre que Sirius tenía un mejor cuerpo, pero James no dejaba de ser guapo.

Detrás de Sirius iba un chico más bajo que James - le llegaba a la oreja y a Sirius a la quijada -, un poco más regordete que los demás. Su cabello era castaño oscuro y su rostro era pálido. Sus ojos eran oscuros. Parecía el menos atractivo del cuarteto, pero no por eso no era guapo. Harry lo reconoció como Peter Pettigrew y sintió rabia interna. Sintió ganas de ir y apretarle el cuello.

Por último, junto a Peter, iba un chico de cabellos claros y ojos miel. Era un poco más alto que James, pero aún así más bajo que Sirius. Su cuerpo no tenía muchos músculos, pero tampoco carecía de ellos. Su sonrisa era gentil, no había nada más que decir. Harry había compartido mucho tiempo con él en su tercer año en Hogwarts y no lo había dejado de ver hasta antes de entrar a su séptimo año. Lo había visto en el pensadero de Snape. Él era Remus Lupin, quien parecía mucho menos enfermizo que cuando grande.

Harry sintió que su capa era tirada hacia atrás. Giró su cabeza y vio que sus amigos ya estaban corriendo hacia el lado contrario, escalera arriba. Todos habían captado lo mismo: sí habían viajado al pasado. Sí había resultado el hechizo. No lo pensó dos veces antes de salir disparado detrás de sus amigos, quienes se dirigieron hacia el lugar en el cual habían aparecido.

Al entrar vio que ellos estaban arrodillados en el suelo, buscando algo. Hermione le miró un segundo antes de decirle que se ponga a buscar aquel libro. Sin él, no podrían regresar a su época. Sin él, no volverían con sus familias. Sin él, estaban perdidos en una época que no era la de ellos. Sin él, tendrían que aprender a adaptarse a vivir en ese lugar, sin provocar muchos cambios. Tendrían que seguir su vida como si jamás hubieran estado en el futuro. Tendrían que iniciar sus vidas de nuevo.

—¡¿Dónde está, Harry? —preguntó Ron, desarmando una cama—. ¡¿Dónde lo dejaste?

—¡Traspasé ese portal con él! —exclamó Harry exasperado. Vio que bajo de la cama había una capa blanca, aplanada, pero continuó buscando—. Debería estar aquí, quizás se me cayó en el momento en que ustedes me botaron.

—Pero cuando pasaste, cuando viste esta habitación, ¿lo tenías entre tus brazos? —preguntó Hermione ansiosamente. Harry meditó—. ¿Lo tenías?

—No me fijé —contestó Harry recordando—. Cuando traspasé el portal, sentí de inmediato a ustedes encima de mí. No tuve mente para pensar en lo que debía tener en mis manos.

—Es que eres muy precipitado, Harry —murmuró Hermione enojada, suspirando frustrada—. No pensaste dos veces antes de tirarte contra el portal. No trajiste el mapa del Merodeador, que pudo habernos servido mucho. No trajiste la capa de invisibilidad. No trajiste libros. No trajiste ropa… ¿Trajiste la varita?

Harry entornó los ojos y sacó su varita de la capa, haciendo movimiento oscilatorios con ella al tomarla con la punta de los dedos. Volvieron a la búsqueda, aunque Hermione trató de invocarlo, sin tener resultados. Suspiraron y se sentaron unos segundos, mirándose mutuamente. No sabían dónde podían buscar. Hermione tenía una corazonada, un presentimiento… tenía unas teorías, pero no quería decirlas por miedo a que alguna de ellas sea cierta.

Esperaba poder encontrarlo. No quería creer sus propias teorías. Si lo hacía, estaría perdida, porque perderían la esperanza de volver a su época. Suspiró y abrió la boca, haciendo que los chicos la observaran con curiosidad. Hermione siempre tenía una respuesta. Como decía Ron: "y si no la sabe, la inventa". La voz de la chica tembló ligeramente cuando habló con parsimonia, y con miedo.

—Tenemos tres posibilidades —dijo mirando al suelo—. La más probable es que se haya quedado en la habitación, de donde vinimos —ambos chicos abrieron un poco más los ojos—. No sé si habrá una forma para comunicarnos con alguien de otra época, y si existe, creo que podría estar en ese libro y en ninguno otro. No, al menos, en la biblioteca o dentro de las paredes del castillo.

—¿Cuáles son las otras teorías? —preguntó Ron, temeroso.

—La segunda es que esté aquí, en esta época —dijo, pero su voz sonaba un poco triste—. Es la menos probable, dado que, si hubiera estado aquí, en ésta época, tendría que estar dentro de esta habitación y ya la buscamos completamente.

—¿Y la última? —insistió Harry. Hermione alzó la vista, para luego volver a mirar el suelo.

—Es muy probable, pero no nos conviene —murmuró. Tragó saliva —. Al traspasar la línea, el portal, o lo que sea que limite ambas épocas, pudo habérsele caído de las manos. Pudo haber caído en cualquier otro año. Pudo haberse perdido en el tiempo. Si es así… tendremos que resignarnos a quedarnos aquí.

—¿Y Dumbledore? —preguntó Ron, mirando de Harry a Hermione—. Dumbledore podría ayudarnos, ¿no?

—Sí, puede tratar de buscar una forma de hacernos volver —comentó Hermione, un poco más alegre—. Debemos ir a hablar con él, explicarle lo sucedido y pedirle nuestra ayuda, pero no hay que alegrarnos mucho por ahora. Creo que si él supiera volver al pasado o ir al futuro, hubiera matado al Innombrable cuando era un adolescente con las aspiraciones a ser un mago tenebroso.

Escucharon unas carcajadas y se tensaron al instante. Rogaron para que esas personas no entraran ahí. Escuchaban su conversación sin saber si estaban en la habitación de enfrente o si estaba esperando entrar. Tenían mucho miedo de ser descubiertos por quien sea que fueran los que estaban fuera de la habitación. La perilla se comenzó a girar y los chicos se levantaron de su lugar, asustados.

—Hubieras visto la cara de Snape, Cornamenta —reía el que estaba abriendo la puerta—. Era poesía pura. Sólo faltó tener una cámara a mano y…

Los ojos azules se posaron en el trío y se quedó estático, observando el desorden de su habitación. Detrás de Sirius, y apartándolo del camino, entraron los otros tres. Todos estaban observando al trío, sacando sus varitas y apuntándoles. Al parecer, Sirius era el más lento para reaccionar cuando había algo raro. Los chicos quisieron hacer lo mismo, pero no pudieron al tener cuatro varitas apuntándole al pecho. Sólo tuvieron que colocar sus manos a los lados y rogar para que el cuarteto les escuchara.

—¿De qué curso son ustedes? —inquirió Remus observando a Hermione con curiosidad.

—Séptimo —soltó Ron sin pensarlo. Harry y Hermione abrieron un poco más los ojos en cuanto Sirius le clavó la varita en el pecho.

—Nosotros vamos en séptimo y jamás les hemos visto —acusó él mirando a Harry y luego a James. Iba a abrir la boca, pero Hermione le interrumpió.

—Somos alumnos-inspectores que venimos desde Gales para ver cómo es la educación en Hogwarts —murmuró observándole de forma altanera, como si estuviera invitándolo a replicar—. Pero eso no les incumbe…

—Disculpa —le cortó Peter apuntándole a la cara—, pero nos incumbe, si los encontramos en nuestra habitación, ¿no lo crees?

— Vayan a preguntárselo a Dumbledore —habló Harry al fin. Cuantas ganas tenía de patearle la cara a ese chico—. Él nos ha pedido que… que…

—Que revisemos cómo habitan los estudiantes —terminó Hermione. Los otros dos asintieron. James arrugó el entrecejo y miró a Sirius con una ceja alzada—. Teníamos que ver si tenían dónde guardar su ropa, un lugar bueno. Teníamos que ver la comodidad de sus camas, la limpieza de los baños, la seguridad de las ventanas y cosas así. Se supone que debemos pasar desapercibido…

—Mi papá trabaja en el ministerio y jamás le escuché hablar de algo así —dijo Peter entrecerrando los ojos—. Jamás me ha dicho sobre "alumnos-inspectores"…

—Mira, esto es seguridad interna del Reino Unido —le calló Hermione enojada—. Si tu padre no lo sabía, es porque no tiene un cargo muy importante dentro del ministerio de Inglaterra. Yo soy sobrina del primer ministro de Gales y por ello me han mandado a Durmstrang y Beauxbatons; además de otros colegios en América…

—¿Cuáles son sus nombres? —preguntó James mirándolos aún con desconfianza, pero a Harry le miraba con curiosidad.

—Somos Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley y Harry Potter —respondió Hermione, sin dudar un solo segundo—. Ya nos tenemos que ir. Tenemos que informar a Dumbledore de nuestra llegada. Si nos disculpan, puede que después nos veamos. Adiós.

Salieron lo más rápido posible. Harry miraba continuamente a Hermione, esperando a que le explique sobre por qué había dicho sus verdaderos nombres en vez de ocultarlos, como hubiera hecho él. Ron también se había hecho la misma pregunta, pero Hermione no parecía arrepentida de haber dicho lo que dijo, por lo que ellos arrugaron el entrecejo notablemente.

En la habitación de los Merodeadores, todos habían quedado un poco perplejos al escuchar el último apellido. Era familiar de James, como todos se lo esperaban, pero James no sabía si había un Harry Potter en su familia. Lo que sabía, era que ese nombre era más genial que "James".

—¿Apostaremos? —preguntó Sirius, sonriente. Todos le miraron—. Apuesto diez galleones a que la chica… eeeh… Hermión se va a enamorar perdidamente de mí.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro —murmuró Remus. Sirius lo miró, pero James y Peter asintieron—. No parece ser de esas fáciles. Su mirada y su forma de contestar evidencian que es otra Evans… no podrás con ella, Canuto, será una pérdida de tiempo gigante.

—Eso lo veremos —musitó Sirius, cabreado por la desconfianza de ellos con su sex-appeal—. La amiga de tu pariente, James, caerá rendida a mis pies y rogará por un beso de mi parte. Mientras que tú, Cornudo, llorarás por Lily, dado que te ha llegado una significativa competencia. Es tu doble, pero parece más maduro que tú, más responsable, no bromista y con los ojitos de colores… creo que Lily podría enamorarse de él y convertirlo en su "príncipe verde" - rió él, picando a su amigo.

—¿De Harry? ¿Convertirlo en su príncipe verde? —exclamó James espantado.

—Es príncipe azul —bufó Remus riendo.

—Como sea —farfulló James, abriendo un poco más sus ojos—. Yo soy el príncipe azul de Lily, y si tengo que ser un príncipe arcoiris, pues lo seré… además, yo soy diez mil veces más guapo que Harry… lo que dices es inverosímil, Canuto… estás loco.


	3. plan perfecto

Harry y Ron caminaban detrás de Hermione lo más rápido que podían. El primero, pensaba en el error que su amiga había cometido al decir sus verdaderos nombres. No entendía el porqué. Él los habría dicho para que ellos no hicieran más preguntas de las que correspondían, para poder arrancarse de ellos. Si lo hubieran hecho, pasarían desapercibidos lo más bien.

Vieron que ella se dirigía hacia una pared y supieron de inmediato que se trataba de algún pasadizo que habían aprendido gracias al mapa del Merodeador, el que por cierto debía estar oculto entre las cosas que Harry poseía, claro que en el futuro, lo que frustraba al trío. No podían entender la imprudencia del chico de anteojos. Hermione y Ron sabían que nunca pensaba mucho antes de actuar, pero, ésta vez, sí debía haberlo hecho, porque ponía en peligro su misma existencia.

Sí. Un viaje en el futuro, en especial al pasado, era un asunto muy peligroso. Podías cambiar cosas tan importantes como el nacimiento de Harry, que podría ocurrir muy fácil al estar en la misma época que su mamá. Podían crearle un accidente por cualquier asunto de la vida y Harry dejaría de existir desde ese momento. Lo mismo sucedía si algo le pasaba a James, pues ambos eran sus progenitores.

En cuanto entraron al lugar, Hermione alumbró con su varita y comenzaron a caminar por el pasadizo, procurando no hacer mucho ruido, sólo por si acaso. Las paredes eran altas y de piedra, que se seguro estaba algo humedecida. El corredor era angosto, tanto así que no podían extender sus brazos a sus costados para sujetarse por los dos. El suelo también era de piedra, por lo que caminaban despacio, para así no caerse y lastimarse las rodillas, además de provocar la risa de sus acompañantes.

Finalmente, Hermione se sentó en el suelo, indicándole a sus amigos que también lo hicieran. Harry le miró unos segundos antes de imitarla, pues necesitaban hablar para ponerse de acuerdo en muchas cosas importantes, y para que ella les explicara el porqué había dicho sus verdaderas identidades en un lugar donde había personas que podrían replicarlo, como el mismo James, si recordara que no tiene un primo o familiar llamado Harry. O quizás sí lo tenía, pero Harry no sabía, pues jamás había visto su árbol genealógico, ni tampoco conocía los nombres de sus abuelos, mucho menos los de otros familiares.

—Harry, ¿estás seguro de que no recuerdas dónde está el libro? —preguntó Hermione suavemente. Él negó con la cabeza—. Entonces… tenemos que hablar con el director.

—¿Por qué les dijiste nuestros nombres? —preguntó Harry mirándola. Ella le devolvió la mirada, para luego posarla en Ron, quien tomaba atención.

—Pensé que ya lo sospecharían —rió mirando hacia las paredes—. Ellos tienen el Mapa del Merodeador. Pueden fijarse en él y saber que les mentimos. Si no pillamos pronto el libro, puede que tengamos que quedarnos más tiempo del que hubiéramos querido, y no debemos ganar desconfianza de su parte. Imagínate un día se les ocurre ir a hablarte, pero no saben dónde estás. Miran en el mapa y ven que dice "Harry Potter". Tu papá, obviamente, va a querer saber quién es aquella persona que tiene tu apellido.

—No habíamos pensado en ello —sonrió Ron un poco avergonzado—. Eres brillante, Hermione… si tan sólo fuera un poco más simpática —Harry y él rieron, aunque Hermione les miró un poco fulminante—. Era broma, Hermione, broma.

—No es momento de bromas, Ronald —refunfuñó la castaña mirándolo severamente—. Tenemos que planear algo para no equivocarnos al estar en esta época. Ya vimos lo cabezotas que puedes llegar a ser, Weasley, por lo que podrías volver a dar información que no deberías, como el decir que vamos en séptimo sin saber en qué curso van ellos.

—Estoy nervioso, Hermione, no puedes pedirme que reacciones correctamente.

—De cualquier forma —le cortó Hermione fastidiada—, lo primero que debemos hacer es inventar una vida de nosotros mismo. Yo empiezo. Soy Hermione Granger, sobrina del primer ministro de Gales y nací el tres de Julio de… de 1960… mi mamá de llama Charlotte y mi papá se llama Jasper Granger. No tengo hermanos. No tengo mascotas. Mi primo es Ron, por parte de madre. Fin de la historia… ah, y conocí a Harry en una de mis misiones.

Los chicos la habían escuchando con más atención de lo que alguna vez le habían tomado, pero es que esa vez era todo muy diferente, por lo que querían hacer todo muy bien. Hermione jamás se equivocaba, por lo que podrían tratar de igualar su historia. Ella tenía más imaginación de la que ellos creían, aunque lo que había dicho no necesitaba algo más que la cabeza, que el cerebro. Imaginación sería inventar todo su árbol genealógico.

—¿Tengo que inventar todo? —preguntó Ron, arrugando la nariz. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco -. Bueno, bueno. Soy Ronald Weasley nací el veinte de Marzo de 1960. Mi mamá se llama… Ginny… Ginevra y mi papá se llama… George, George Weasley —rió de sólo imaginarlo. Hermione suspiró ruidosamente—. No tengo hermanos, ni primos, ni mascotas. Los conocía a ustedes en una misión - meditó unos momentos al escuchar otro suspiro por parte de Hermione—, pero ya había visto a Hermione en una cena familiar, porque es mi prima.

Harry los miró. No se le había ocurrido nada muy convincente, por lo que sonrió antes de comenzar a hablar.

—Soy Harry Potter —comenzó apretando sus sienes—. Soy hijo de Charlus Potter (porque supongo que en la familia Potter debe haber alguno) y de Alice Potter. No tengo hermanos ni hermanas… me borraron del árbol porque alegué con mis padres y me echaron de casa… no tengo mascotas y me fui a vivir a Gales cuando me ofrecieron un trabajo, con el cual podría costear mi alimento —Hermione asintió—. Eso de que me borraron del árbol, puede ser una excusa a no estar ahora, por si acaso mi padre me busca en él.

—Está bien, pero ahora vamos a hablar con el profesor Dumbledore —habló Hermione, levantándose—. Creo que él podría ayudarnos mucho, aunque no creo que sepa hacernos volver a nuestra época. Si supiera viajar a través del tiempo, hubiera viajado hace mucho para matar al Innombrable cuando aún no era invencible… pero vamos.

Se levantaron los otros dos, agradeciendo la inteligencia de la castaña, para luego dirigirse a la oficina del director de Hogwarts. El profesor Lupin le había comentado que Dumbledore había llegado a ser director cuando él había ingresado, por lo que era obvio que se encontraría en la oficina del director. No querían encontrarse con nadie más en el camino, para no seguir metiéndose en aprietos. Fue una suerte no encontrarse con alguien que conocían en el futuro.

El problema mayor fue poder traspasar la gárgola que daba hacia las escaleras, pues no sabían la contraseña. Tuvieron que esconderse y esperar a que alguien haya ingresado y salido, para poder escucharla; sin ella, no podrían hablar con el profesor Dumbledore, como era obvio. Fue una suerte poder escucharla desde los labios de la profesora McGonagall, y también que lo haya dicho lo suficientemente fuerte como para llegar a oídos de Harry.

Apenas ella se fue, los chicos dieron la contraseña y pudieron subir las escaleras. Llegaron a la puerta, pero no tocaron de inmediato. Se miraron unos instantes antes de que Harry tocara la puerta. Esperaron sólo unos segundos para cuando una voz profunda y cortés, que de seguro era la del profesor Dumbledore, les pidió que ingresaran a su oficina. Suspiraron juntos una última vez y finalmente abrieron la puerta, observando el interior del despacho del director.

Detrás de su escritorio, el profesor Dumbledore les miraba con algo de curiosidad. Observaba a cada uno de los tres, de pies a cabezas, como si en algún lado de su cuerpo tuvieran un pergamino en el cual estuvieran sus nombres. Los chicos caminaron con cierta lentitud hasta el escritorio, en el cual Dumbledore les había indicado que se sentaran, al menos dos de los tres. Ron quedó de pie tras las sillas de Harry y Hermione.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarles, jóvenes? —preguntó Dumbledore con todo afable—. ¿Me pueden decir sus nombres?

—Bueno, somos Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger y Harry Potter, señor —habló Harry, apuntando a cada uno—. Es una historia muy larga, pero debemos contársela para que nos pueda ayudar… pero no sé por dónde comenzar.

—Como siempre digo, señor Potter, es bueno comenzar desde el principio —sonrió el director, mirando a cada uno—. Bueno, puede comenzar.

Harry suspiró y comenzó a contar todo lo que había sucedido, desde el primer sueño que había tenido hasta el último. Contó cómo había averiguado el lugar donde estaba el libro y de qué hablaba éste. Dumbledore escuchaba atentamente esto, esperando poder ayudarles lo que más podía. Como Hermione había sospechado, él no sabía mucho de viajes en el tiempo, sólo sabía que sí se podía. No ayudaba mucho, pero el caso le había llamado la atención.

—Creo que me dieron mucho para pensar —comentó Dumbledore acomodándose en su asiento—. Como creo que ya deben sospechar, tendrán que seguir teniendo clases desde el curso en que quedaron… ¿Tienen algún problema por dormir con James Potter y sus amigos? —preguntó a Harry y a Ron. Estos se miraron una vez y negaron con la cabeza—. Lo que pensaba. Siempre es bueno tener caras conocidas para sentirse cómodo en un sitio al cual no se pertenece.

—¿Y yo, director?

—Usted, señorita Granger —le miró el anciano—, dormirá en la habitación de la señorita Evans, con quien se llevará muy bien. Ella es prefecta de Gryffindor y es muy inteligente, pero, por sobretodo, muy amable - Hermione asintió -. Irán, como es obvio después de organizar donde dormirán, en Gryffindor. Yo mismo hablaré con los demás profesores y con la profesora McGonagall para que sepan. Ella les dará su horario, dependiendo de los ramos que ustedes opten tomar… pueden irse, pero vuelvan en la tarde para poder organizarnos y poder prestarle ropa normal; pueden ir a comprar a Hogsmeade el siguiente fin de semana.

Los tres salieron del lugar, un poco más relajados, pero decidieron que eso no era bueno. Tenían que buscar y buscar información en la biblioteca, no podían distraerse. Por esto último, antes de cualquier cosa, se dirigieron a la biblioteca, esperando poder encontrar lo que buscaban. Sabían que no se había movido el lugar de la biblioteca, por lo que no dudaron en el camino hacia allá.

James estaba acuclillado detrás de un muro, evitando el reír fuertemente. A su lado estaban los demás Merodeadores, todos de la misma forma, esperando poder escuchar su obra de artes. Sirius abrió la boca, pero no pudo hablar. Una gran explosión resonó por todo el castillo y ellos comenzaron a correr, carcajeándose.

Se ahogaban por su propia risa, pero no pretendían detenerse hasta subir al primer nivel, salir de las mazmorras. Todos les miraban mientras los veían correr a grandes zancos, dejando a Peter unos metros por detrás al tener sus piernas más cortas que las demás. James, a pesar de ser el segundo más bajo, iba por delante de Sirius, pero detrás de Remus, quien estaba acostumbrado a correr tan rápido.

Justo cuando llegaron a la biblioteca, Remus se dio de llano contra Hermione, cayendo ambos al suelo. Los otros tres Merodeadores descendieron su velocidad a medida que se acercaban al lugar del choque, hasta detenerse finalmente. Ron y Harry arrugaron el entrecejo mientras veían a Remus levantarse bastante sonrojado, ayudando a la chica, quien lucía bastante confundida y enojada.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Remus observándola con curiosidad—. No te vi.

—Pues no debiste venir corriendo como quien escapa de un dragón —musitó Hermione sacudiéndose la ropa.

—Al parecer, alguna vez en la vida, has escapado de un dragón —se metió Sirius acercándose a Remus, quien le miró—. Un gusto volver a verte, Hermión.

—Hermione —replicó ella enojándose aún más—. De cualquier forma, Black, deben…

—¿Black? —repitió Peter arrugando el entrecejo. Al parecer, era más suspicaz de lo que Harry había podido creer—. ¿Cómo sabes su apellido?

—Dumbledore nos preguntó qué personas nos fastidiaban, Pettigrew —musitó Ron odiando a aquel joven que en un futuro se convertiría en su mascota. Harry le miró, evitando el reír, mientras que los Merodeadores les miraron alarmados—. Nos preguntó quiénes habían interrumpido nuestra investigación… y les describimos cómo eran y en qué habitación dormían ustedes. Nos dijo quién era cada uno.

—¡Nos delataron! —exclamó James un tanto alterado—. ¡De seguro nos darán un castigo y no podremos salir a Hogsmeade!

—Dijo que no les daría castigo, si no nos seguían interrumpiendo en nuestro trabajo —habló Harry, mirando a su padre. El chico de ojos color avellana, le miró con una sonrisa en los labios—. No somos como ustedes, al parecer, creen.

La mirada de James se encontró con unos ojos que tanto le gustaban. Lily venía caminando con una de sus amigas, con muchos libros en el brazo. Miró a Harry y luego a Lily. Recordó lo que Sirius le había dicho, sobre que Lily podía enamorarse de ese chico. Cada vez Lily estaba más cerca y sus pasos resonaban en el pasillo. Harry trató de mirar, pero James le tomó por los hombros y le obligó a mirarle.

—¿Te gusta el Quidditch? —preguntó. Harry asintió, un poco extrañado—. ¡Vamos a jugar, hermano-primo-tío! ¡Vamos!

—Pero es que yo…

—Nada. Tu trabajo puede esperar —murmuró James comenzando a empujarle hacia el lado contrario de Lily. Los demás le comenzaron a seguir, extrañados, pero los Merodeadores vieron a Lily y entendieron de inmediato lo que trataba de hacer—. Debemos divertirnos y…

—¡Potter, Black, Lupin y Pettigrew! —exclamó una voz femenina, con un tono mandón. James se detuvo, maldiciendo—. ¡No crean que no sé que fueron ustedes los creadores de…! —la mirada de Lily se posó en Harry, quien la miraba con mucha atención. Lily se ruborizó sin saber por qué. Quizás era por lo guapo que estaba aquel chico—. Pues sé que fueron ustedes.

—Nada que ver, Evans —refunfuñó Sirius adelantándose hacia ella—. Nosotros estábamos con nuestros nuevos amigos… no pudimos ser nosotros.

—Oh, no, claro que no.

—¡Es cierto, Lils! —exclamó James adelantándose, tratando de cubrir a Harry detrás de él—. Nosotros acabamos de salir de la biblioteca.

Lily le miró desconfiada, pero caminó hasta ponerse junto a James, para poder ver a los otros tres chicos.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —preguntó amablemente—. No recuerdo haberlos vistos por aquí.

—Somos Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger y Harry Potter —respondió Harry acercándose hasta besarle la mejilla. James miró a Sirius, quien le había dado un codazo, para luego mirar a Harry con recelo—. Un gusto.

—Soy Lilian Evans, pero puedes decirme Lily —sonrió.

—¡Ah! Que bien, ya se conocieron —masculló James tomando a Lily por el brazo—. Creo que tenías que hacer una tarea. Que estés bien, pelirroja… estudia mucho.

—¿Qué te sucede, Potter? ¡Suéltame! —tironeaba Lily mientras James caminaba con ella hasta donde estaba su amiga—. ¡He dicho que me sueltes, Potter!


	4. Primer día de clases

Harry se encaminó hacia su nueva habitación, la que tendría que compartir con los Merodeadores y su padre, por lo que tendría que ser bastante cuidadoso con sus conversaciones con su amigo. Ellos podrían escuchar algo que no debían y todo se iría directamente al basurero sin poder evitarlo, cosa que obviamente no querían. Debían dejar todo como estaba, según Ron, nada debía ser cambiado.

Ron lo seguía pensativo, no podía creer que finalmente habían llegado a ese lugar, a ese tiempo, aun después de haber estado casi un día completo ahí. Se le hacía difícil comprender las ganas que tenía Harry de viajar al pasado sólo para poder vencer a Lord Voldemort "cuando no tenía semejante poder". Él le había dicho que en ese tiempo él era invencible, y estaba seguro que él lo sabía. Según él, Harry había querido ir sólo porque quería probar si resultaba aquel hechizo, una vez abierto el portal, quiso ver si servía o no. Su amigo siempre tenía impulsos.

Impulso. Eso era lo que Harry debía dejar de seguir. Era bastante imprudente el hecho de ir, pero ya estaban ahí, no quedaba más que buscar la forma de poder irse sin haber hecho algún cambio muy brusco, o sea, no haber metido la pata hasta el fondo, pues el arrepentimiento no iba a servir de nada si es que alguien, que originalmente estaba vivo, moría por haber hecho algo indebido. Eso jamás podrían perdonárselos ellos mismos, se odiarían por siempre.

Todo era muy complicado, y tendrían que pensar mucho antes de hacer algo. Ron generalmente no tomaba nada en serio, pero esa vez era completamente diferente, esta vez podría hacer desaparecer a alguien que quería. Esta vez sería serio como si su vida dependiera de ello, porque prácticamente era cierto. Pero había otro pensamiento que le perseguía, uno que no jamás le gustaba admitir, ni a él ni a nadie. Temía. Tenía miedo de arruinar las cosas, pero, por sobretodo, tenía mucho miedo de no volver a ver a su familia, tenía miedo de no volver a su época.

Cuando los dos llegaron a la habitación, vieron que no eran cuatro camas, sino seis. No se veían amontonados, pero supieron que el uso de los dos baños iba a ser bastante complicado por la mañana. Su ropa nueva estaba sobre sus camas, por lo que supieron de inmediato cuáles eran sus camas, por la talla de la ropa que ahí había, además de tener una pequeña nota por parte de su director.

Hermione estaba sentada en su cama, leyendo un tomo de "Del tiempo al tiempo", que era prácticamente el doble de un libro normal, además de viejo y aburrido para cualquier otra personas, pues sólo hablaba de las teorías posibles para solucionar lo que cualquier persona anhelaba: cambiar el pasado por algún error cometido; pero nada servía. No había hechizos que le indicaran cómo regresar a una época original.

—¿Por qué lees eso? —preguntó Lily, acercándose hasta poder leer —. ¿Del tiempo al tiempo? ¡Es un libro excelente! Creo que el sueño de toda persona es poder viajar por el tiempo, y el investigador que creó ese libro no deja todas las esperanzas cerradas… Aunque se conoce un método, ¿lo sabías?

—¿Método? ¿Cuál? —incitó Hermione, bajando el libro, y la observó.

—Giratiempo —sonrió. Hermione desvió la vista, decepcionada —. El Giratiempo es una especie de reloj que tiene…

Hermione dejó de tomarle atención. En su tercer curso había tenido uno de esos, por lo buena alumna que era. Obviamente que conocía para qué servía, sus limitaciones y cómo utilizarlo. No era necesario escuchar lo que la misma profesora McGonagall le había explicado en cuanto se lo explicó. Además, no le servía un Giratiempo para volver al futuro, pues, por lo que ella sabía, sólo servía para "retroceder" en el tiempo, no para viajar al futuro, que era lo que necesitaba hacer, y era de tiempo limitado.

—Desde hace tiempo conoces a…a Harry, ¿no? —habló Lily, mirándole un poco apenada. Hermione le devolvió la mirada —. Digo…le conoces muy bien, ¿cierto?

—Sí, desde hace seis años —contestó, sonriéndole —. ¿Por qué?

—No, por nada.

Al día siguiente, Harry se despertó por el bullicio que James hacía al comenzar a gritar que estaban atrasados para llegar a Pociones y que todo era culpa de Sirius, pues no los había despertado. Escuchó la risa de Ron, la que reconocía en cualquier lugar; de seguro algo había sucedido mientras él dormía. Se sentó en la cama y observó a Sirius lleno de plumas en su cabeza, que de seguro venían de alguna cabecera.

—¡Maldita sea, Potter! —exclamó, tratando de sacarse las plumas de su cabello —. ¡Me cuesta mantener mi cabello tan bien, ¿lo sabías?

—Uy, mi cabello es de oro —murmuró James, imitando la voz de una chica —. ¡Ten cuidado con mis uñas, por si acaso!

Harry negó con la cabeza, riendo también, mientras se levantaba y tomaba su ropa para poder meterse al baño. Se cambió sin dejar de escuchar el alegato que tenía su padrino con su padre, mientras que Remus les pedía silencio. Peter sólo reía, al igual que Ron, casi ahogándose. Su risa era un poco molesta para Harry, quizás porque sabía quién era, le fastidiaba; no soportaba verlo cerca de él. Ni siquiera con Draco Malfoy sentía tanta aversión, y eso que él, según Harry, también era un Mortífago.

Una vez vestidos, todos corrieron hasta su clase de Pociones, en donde ya todos estaban sentados y escuchando las explicaciones del profesor Slughorn. Este último los miró unos segundos antes de asentir y señalar unos puestos al final del lugar, por lo que se dirigieron hacia allá, no sin que saludaran a Hermione y a Lily, quienes se habían sentado juntas en la primera fila. La castaña miró a Ron y a Harry negando con la cabeza, expresando su "decepción" al ver que habían llegado tarde.

No alcanzaron a sentarse para cuando Slughorn les pidió que se presentaran, por lo que se tuvieron que colocar frente al pizarrón, junto al profesor, sólo Harry y Ron, pues Hermione ya se había presentado. Luego, pudieron irse a sentar, delante de los Merodeadores, que estaban sentados de a dos. James y Remus, y Sirius con Peter.

—Canuto, ¿mabro yho? —habló James, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Harry arrugó el entrecejo —. Doto es más cilfa sin la rasofepro gallnaGoMc.

—Deja de hablar al revés, Cornamenta —pidió el chico, riendo —. Nadie que no deba escuchar está aquí. Y sí, broma hoy, porque, como dijiste, es más fácil sin la profesora McGonagall…Va a sornar rara la pregunta, pero, ¿a quién?

—¡Slytherin, ¿a quién más?

—¡Silencio! —exclamó Slughorn, exasperado —. ¡Vienen llegando tarde y vienen a meter ruidos! ¡Black, siéntese junto a Evans!

—¿Qué? —preguntaron ambos, enojados —. ¡Con esa loca no me sentaré!

—¡La que no se sentará con un loco seré yo, Blackie!

—¡Silencio, he dicho! —la cara de Slughorn estaba roja —. Potter con Wasly, Lupin con Greengar y Potter con Pettigrew… ¡Ahora!

James y Harry se miraron unos segundos y levantaron la mano, aunque fue James quien preguntó la duda que los dos habían tenido a la vez al escuchar a su profesor dar tantas órdenes seguidas para distintas personas.

—¿Cuál Potter?

—El chico nuevo con Pettigrew y usted, señor Potter, con Washlee.

Harry no podía creer que tuviera tanta mala suerte. No quería sentarse con aquel hombre que había traicionado a sus padres. Por su culpa él era huérfano, pero _aún_ no debía decir nada, sólo debía sentarse junto a él y tomar atención en clase, nadie le estaba obligando a entablar conversación con aquel traidor, según él mismo, pero Peter debía ir a sentarse con él, Harry no se movería de su lugar.

La hora parecía ir más lento que de costumbre, pero había que admitir que Peter no era lo que se esperaba. Le hacía reír de vez en cuando con las tonterías que hablaba, pero nadie se podría aburrir con él. Además, era un chico bastante amable, al cual le costaba un poco más entender lo que Slughorn explicaba, por lo que Harry tuvo que explicarle varias veces lo que tenían que hacer, dado que era un trabajo en pareja.

—Sirius, ¡lo estás haciendo mal!

—¿Cómo que lo estoy haciendo mal? —escuchaba Harry. Observó hacia donde estaba su madre junto a Sirius —. ¡Observa, pelirroja!

Tomó una botellita y vertió poción en un frasco, que tenía un líquido algo lila. Lily había cerrado sus ojos, pero nada había sucedido, sólo había salido un humo en forma de anillos, por lo que Sirius sonrió radiante y llamó al profesor Slughorn, para que viera su "obra de arte".

—¡Excelente, señor Black! —exclamó el profesor —. Muy bien, muy bien. Muy bien, señor Black y señorita Evans.

—¡Hey, ella no hizo nada!

—¡Claro que sí, Black!

James y Ron miraban con curiosidad hacia donde estaban Hermione y Remus, pues ellos reían silenciosamente mientras agregaban unas pequeñas ramitas a su poción. Se llevaban muy bien como para pensar que se estaban conociendo recién. Quizás era porque ambos eran cerebritos, según Ron, quien conocía a los dos, pero James pensaba que Remus se había comenzado a enamorar.

—Habrá una pareja nueva —rió James. Ron le miró unos segundos —. Bien, hagamos esto de una vez; todos se nos han adelantado… eres muy simpático, Ron.

—Gracias, usted… tú igual, James.

Ambos quedaron en silencio unos segundos, haciendo lo que tenían que hacer, pero James necesitaba preguntarle algo acerca de Harry, una pregunta que lo había perseguido desde el día anterior, desde cuando él se había presentado con Lily, pues ambos se habían mirado de forma extraña.

—¿Harry tiene novia?

—¿Mmm?

—Harry tiene una novia, ¿o no?

—No. No tiene…

—¿Y cómo le gustan las chicas? —se atrevió a preguntar. Ron le miró, dudando un poco que ese "hombre" haya engendrado a su mejor amigo… parecía gay —. Digo, para presentarle a una amiga.

—Bueno… él salió con mi hermana.

—¿Y cómo es tu hermana? —preguntó, un poco asustado, mirando el cabello del chico.

—Pues… tiene ojos marrones, es pálida… ¿Sabes?, se parece a Lily, de no ser por los ojos que tiene.

James le miró inmediatamente, dándose cuenta del "peligro" que le ocasionaba aquel chico. Le gustaban las pelirrojas, tal cual era SU Lily. Las pálidas, como su Lily, y Ron aseguraba que su hermana se parecía a "su" Lily. Obviamente que él podría fijarse en la chica, y ya la miraba de forma extraña, como si quisiera hablar con ella más de lo que se podía. Definitivamente tendría que buscar la fórmula para que no se hablaran tanto, así Lily no tendría oportunidad de fijarse en él.

Harry miraba a su madre con algo de nostalgia, quería hablar con ella, quería conocerla más, al igual que su padre. Algo le decía que ambos eran bastante buenos, como Hagrid decía desde que lo conoció. La idea de estar en el mismo lugar que ellos, le hacía ponerse un poco más feliz de lo habitual. Jamás había sido un chico depresivo por el hecho de no tener padres, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que quisiera tenerlos con él.


	5. Sección prohibida

El mes de Octubre llegó más rápido de lo común y en todos los pasillos de Hogwarts aparecía un cartel en el cual se informaba de un baile de Halloween. No era en parejas, ni con disfraz, por lo que todos estaban un poco más relajados de lo habitual para un baile. Uno, porque no tendrían que hacer el enorme trabajo, según el trío, de buscarse una pareja; dos, porque odiaban disfrazarse, lo hallaban muy tonto; tres, no sería obligación ir si no era en parejas, por lo que podrían escabullirse hasta la biblioteca y entrar a la sección prohibida.

Esa sección podría tener información acerca de los viajes en el tiempo. La que no habían podido conseguir en la sección a la que todos tenían acceso. De principio no habían podido ir porque no habían tenido la posibilidad de encontrar la biblioteca vacía, sin ningún estudiante, pero ese día definitivamente iban a poder ir mientras todos se divertían en aquella fiesta, que de seguro iba a ser muy divertida, ¿quién se iba a dar cuenta de que el trío no estaba?

Tal cual habían planeado, los chicos se juntaron el día treinta y uno por la noche, a las afueras de la sala común de Gryffindor. Habían esperado hasta que los últimos estudiantes se habían ido, que en aquella ocasión habían sido los Merodeadores, quienes se habían vestido lo mejor posible, esmerándose en seguir siendo populares entre las chicas; así tendrían alguien con quien salir al día siguiente, la primera salida a Hogsmeade.

Harry se había puesto unos jeans plomos y una polera negra. Ron, por su parte, había optado por un jersey blanco y sus jeans azules desgastados, con unas zapatillas también blancas. Y Hermione se había colocado una blusa roja, una falda hasta casi sus rodillas, suelta, de cotelé y unos zapatos de charol. Todos usaban sus bufandas de Gryffindor, y toda esa ropa era la que el colegio les había dado para que estuvieran mejor.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la biblioteca y se adentraron en la sección prohibida, buscando nuevamente libros en los cuales apareciera tan valiosa información. Había muchos que tocaban ese tema, pero ninguno tenía como nombre "hechizos para volver a tu época", cosa que sería muy genial si un libro se llamara así.

Sirius Black bailaba con una chica de Hufflepuff, ni muy linda, ni muy fea. Era término medio, como él decía. Remus, por su parte, estaba buscando a una castaña, pero no podía encontrarla entre tanta gente. Habría sido genial que los dos hubieran ido, pensaba. Aquella chica, Hermione Granger, le había caído genial cuando se sentaron juntos, en pociones. James observaba a Lily desde su puesto junto a Remus, mirándola con anhelo, pero fulminando al chico que bailaba tan cerca con su pelirroja. Y Peter estaba ocupado con su nueva novia, una chica de quinto curso, de la casa de Ravenclaw, bastante guapa.

—¿Dónde estarán los nuevos? —preguntó James confuso. Remus le miró —. Yo vi que se habían arreglado para venir.

—Quizás se arrepintieron —Remus se encogió de hombros —, o se pasaron a quedar por ahí. No me extrañaría, después de todo hay un Potter entre ellos.

—¿Qué quisiste decir, Lunático? —preguntó James haciéndose el ofendido —. ¡¿Qué clase de amigo eres tú, Lupin?

—Qué va… dejémoslo así, Corna.

—No, me pica la curiosidad. Tienes mucha razón, un Potter JAMÁS se quedaría en su habitación cuando hay una fiesta. Esto es muy raro.

De la parte trasera de su pantalón sacó un simple pergamino antiguo, o que al menos eso aparentaba ser. Miró a Remus unos momentos, con complicidad, y salió del lugar, seguido de su amigo. Ambos se escondieron en una esquina y abrieron el mapa, murmurando aquellas palabras tan conocidas "_juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"._

Inmediatamente unas palabras comenzaron a formarse en el papel, como si lo estuviera escribiendo una persona invisible. No le prestaron mucha atención, pues lo habían visto muchas veces y ellos lo habían creado. Cuando ya estaba todo como se suponía, comenzaron a abrir diferentes compartimientos del papel, buscando al instante en la sala común de su casa. Al no encontrarlos ahí, comenzaron a recorrer con viva curiosidad los pasillos y salas del castillos, acercándose cada vez más al pergamino en sí.

"Harry Potter" "Hermione Granger" "Ronald Weasley". Aquellos tres nombres estaban en la biblioteca, avanzando rápidamente por las estanterías. No lo pensaron mucho antes de llamar a Sirius y a Peter y encaminarse hasta donde ellos. Según James, ir a hablar con ellos iba a ser bastante más divertido que estar viendo bailar a otros al ritmo de una mala música, una tan mala que parecía haber sido la única que habían encontrado, y al no querer hacer una fiesta sin música, la colocaron.

El trío caminaban con ligereza entre los grandes estantes repletos de libros, de diferentes colores, tamaños y letras, ordenados limpiamente en las largas hileras. Algunos tenían los nombres en runas antiguas, por lo que sólo Hermione les miraba con algo más de atención, llegando incluso a detenerse para examinar uno paulatinamente, siendo llamada por Ron en cuanto habían traspasado la zona prohibida.

Comenzaron a recorrer aquellas hileras, Harry deslizaba su dedo índice a través de cada uno de los libros. Su respiración era agitada, era su culpa el estar en aquel lugar. Su imprudencia había llevado a sus amigos hasta aquella época, provocando un miedo que no mostraban frente a él, por miedo a dañarlo. Pero sí, ellos tenían todo el derecho del mundo a tener miedo. La idea de no poder regresar a ver a sus familias por no encontrar un bendito libro, no era muy buen panorama para ellos, y Harry sabía que él no los iba a comprender completamente, pues en la otra época no tenía nada importante. Bueno, sí, pero sus padres estaban ahí.

—Resumen de teorías sobre viajes temporales —leyó Ron en voz alta.

Los otros dos jóvenes lo miraron, acercándose a verificar si en ese libro había algo interesante, pero fue Hermione quien quedó haciendo eso, dado que los otros dos decidieron continuar con aquella importante búsqueda. La luz que proyectaba la varita de Hermione desde la mesa, parecía haberse aumentado por unos segundos, pero no tomaron mucho en cuenta aquello; era normal, aunque no en tanta cantidad.

Ron pensaba en qué estarían pensando sus familiares. Su madre podría estar desesperada buscando el paradero de él, pero también de Harry y Hermione. De seguro la desaparición "el niño que vivió" había aparecido en el Profeta, causando gran revuelo en la comunidad mágica. Lord Voldemort también podría estar buscándolo —podría no gustarle la idea de que alguien más lo haya acabado—, según Ron. Esa sería la noticia de la semana, mes y año.

—¿Qué tal "Conjuros y maleficios mortales"? —preguntó un poco dudoso.

—Son mortales, Ron, no son de "tiempo" —dijo Hermione, dejando el primer libro en su lugar —. Ese libro habla sólo de teorías sobre lo que podría pasar si cambiamos algo; cosa de la que ya estamos enterados.

—"Milésimas de segundo, miles de años atrás" —Harry señaló un libro, abriéndolo para leer su índice, dejándolo a un lado —. Es la teoría de un hombre sobre cómo nos convertimos en seres humanos. No nos sirve.

—Dumbledore… ¿Creen que haya encontrado algo útil?

—No lo creo, Ron —murmuró Harry, sentándose en una silla cercana a Hermione —. Quizás nadie ha escrito sobre estos temas… o bueno, no digo nadie, pero me refiero a que aquí, en Hogwarts, no encontraremos…

Calló al escuchar un movimiento cercano. Inmediatamente apagaron sus varitas y se escondieron tras una de esas repisas gigantescas, asomándose sólo Harry, aunque en realidad era sólo su cabeza. Pudo ver a James y a los demás Merodeadores mirándole, alumbrando con sus varitas, por lo que no les quedó más opción que salir de su improvisado escondite; habían sido encontrados.

—¿Qué tal? —saludó Sirius. Codeó a James repetidas veces al ver la cara de Harry —. Así que…les gusta las travesuras.

—No —le cortó Hermione enojada. Tomó algunos de los libros que estaban sobre la mesa, para no levantar la más leve sospecha sobre el tipo de información que buscaban. Se encontró con unos ojos miel mirando curiosamente uno de esos libros, por lo que maldijo en voz baja —. Un tema interesante —mostró el último libro que Harry había tomado —. Habla de una teoría en donde los vampiros eran los primero habitantes de la tierra. Una enfermedad los afectó y…una mutación genética hizo que apareciera la primera persona humana…

—He leído esa teoría, pero en otro libro —sonrió Remus. James y los demás les miraron un poco confusos —, pero lo hallo improbable. O sea, si de principio hubiera habido un humano… ¿No crees que algún vampiro se lo hubiera devorado?

Hermione no le contestó. Su mente estaba imaginando lo que hubiera sucedido si hubieran mentido con sus nombres. Era bastante obvio que los habían encontrado por aquel mapa, no muchos habrían ido a la biblioteca cuando hay una fiesta en el castillo. Lo raro era que no le preguntaron qué hacían en la Sección prohibida, lo primero que ella hubiera hecho al ser prefecta.

—Como ven, soy prefecto —Hermione alzó la vista para mirar al joven Lupin —. Mi deber es preguntarles qué hacen en la Sección…

—Oh, vamos, Lunático —habló James un tanto risueño. Le palmeó la espalda bajo una mirada fulminante por parte del prefecto —. ¿No les darás detención sólo por esto? Son nuevos, dales una oportunidad.

—¿Sección prohibida? —preguntó Ron inocentemente. Harry le miró e imitó.

—Bueno… nosotros no teníamos idea…

—Pues es raro dado que ahí arriba —todos voltearon a ver a un chico que había llegado —, dice claramente "Sección prohibida".

Aquellos penetrantes ojos negros se posaron en los celestes de Sirius, fulminándolo con la mirada. Regulus Black había hecho presencia en el lugar en cuanto escuchó conversación mientras se dirigía hacia su sala común. La fiesta también le había aburrido, sólo había ido porque Barty Crouch se lo había pedido, quien era algo así como su mejor amigo.

Harry observaba al joven con curiosidad, el parecido con su hermano mayor era increíble. Alto, delgado y de pelo negro. Su miraba denotaba egocentrismo y orgullo, pero al posarse en Sirius expresaba odio. Si estaba ahí, sabía Sirius, era sólo para causarle problemas a su hermano mayor, aquel que iba un curso más arriba que él, pero también para averiguar algo más de aquellos nuevos estudiantes.

—Todos ustedes tendrán detención el viernes por la tarde —habló. Abrió la puerta del lugar de forma que le hacía saber a todos que los estaba echando —. Y agradezcan que no lo hago el día sábado.

—No me interesa —bufó Sirius saliendo. Cuando pasó junto a su hermano, chocó su hombro fuertemente contra el del Slytherin —. Veo que no resistes mucho sin hablar conmigo, enano.

—Black —llamó Remus, haciendo que el aludido le mirara con fastidio —. Yo me estoy haciendo cargo de esto. Simplemente vuelve a tu habitación.

Ron sonrió burlonamente, no importándole que Regulus le haya estado mirando. Aquel chico no le había agradado en lo más mínimo, y más mal le cayó en cuanto éste le dijo a Remus que no creía en sus palabras, que los iba a dejar sin castigo al ser amigo de ellos. Todos habían guardado silencio en aquel momento, esperando la respuesta de Remus, quien contestó que podría ser él quien los cuidaría mientras estaban en detención.

—Tenemos la autorización del profesor Dumbledore —murmuró Hermione, acercándose a ellos —. No la tenemos aquí, pero si quieres, podemos ir hasta la oficina de él. Entiendo que sólo quieres hacer tu trabajo, pero aquí ya hay un prefecto a cargo.

—Pues entonces deben andar trayendo la autorización, y no andar a estas horas de la noche —musitó enojado —. Así se ven culpables.

Todos vieron cómo caminaba hacia la puerta, con un caminar completamente erguido, con elegancia. Sus pasos casi no se escuchaban, como si flotara en vez de caminar. También pudieron ver que Sirius apretaba fuertemente sus puños, como si estuviera aguantándose las ganas de pegarle a ese chico; se odiaban mutuamente, se notaba a miles de kilómetros.

Harry y sus dos amigos optaron por marcharse, dado que mientras estuvieran con los Merodeadores ahí, no podrían hacer nada. No se negaron a ir unos minutos a la fiesta, sabiendo que al día siguiente irían a pedirle una autorización a Dumbledore. Hermione jamás mentía en ese tipo de cosas, pero en esa oportunidad esa mentira sí podría ser cierta en algunas partes. Dumbledore sí les habría dado permiso de ir ahí, dado que al final de cuentas debían averiguar todo lo posible.


	6. Hogsmeade

Las semanas que pasaron desde ese día, fueron totalmente divertidas. James y los demás Merodeadores les invitaban a ir con ellos a Hogsmeade, lugar donde compraban dulces y bromas, para luego encaminarse hacia Las Tres Escobas. Habían logrado adaptarse fácilmente a esa época, a los alumnos y a los profesores. Algunas veces, se habían topado con Severus Snape. Éste los examinaba con la mirada cada vez que se encontraban, el hecho de que ellos fueran tan cercanos a los Merodeadores le producía desconfianza. Sin embargo, no les causaba mayor problema.

Harry caminaba junto a los Merodeadores por los caminos de Hogsmeade, viendo con curiosidad las vitrinas de los locales de venta. El trío ya estaba acostumbrado a que cada vez que iban a Hogsmeade, de vuelta debían esconder entre sus ropajes ciertas bromas que no eran permitidas en Hogwarts. No podían negarse, ni siquiera Hermione, ya que estos chicos tenían cierto encanto como para convencer, aunque la chica siempre terminaba llevando sólo una cosa, pero esa vez, Harry se había alejado del grupo sin que nadie se percatara de ello.

Corrió rápidamente sobre las nevadas calles hasta llegar a Honeydukes, lugar donde había visto ingresar a Lily. Una vez dentro, fingió que había entrado para comprar algunas cosas, sintiendo de inmediato una mirada sobre él. Preguntó el precio de unos chocolates a quien atendía, esperando el momento justo para hablarle a su madre; no quería ser tan evidente. Viendo que tenía dinero necesario para comprar, le pidió a la señora que los envolviera el paquete para luego caminar a la salida. Cercano a la puerta, miró con curiosidad la bolsa de chocolate, pasando a chocar con quien quería hablar.

—Perdóname, Lily.

—No te preocupes —sonrió amablemente la chica, recogiendo uno de los paquetes que se le había caído con el golpe—. A cualquiera le sucede.

—¿Andas sola? —preguntó Harry deliberadamente. Lily miró a su alrededor, observando cómo dos de sus amigas salían del local intentando no ser vistas por el chico.

—Creo… que ahora sí—rió avergonzada por la actitud de sus amigas, pues el pelinegro sí les había visto.

—Mejor, ¿quieres caminar? —invitó el chico cándidamente, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Evans, saliendo del local con sus compras en las bolsas, pero ocultando sus manos en los bolsillos, por el frío que comenzaba a salir.

Caminar con la pelirroja fue increíble. Lograron congeniar casi de inmediato. Ambos pudieron percibir cómo un afecto iba creciendo en su interior. Nada de morbo, era un cariño como se le tiene a un familiar. Claro estaba que Harry podía distinguir el sentimiento fraternal que percibía, mientras que quien caminaba a su lado, riendo por la conversación, estaba un poco confusa. Jamás había sentido algo similar por alguien a quien estaba conociendo hacia tan poco tiempo, porque si bien ellos hablaban en clases, nunca habían tenido una oportunidad para hacerlo a solas y tan profundamente.

Harry decidió sentarse, dejando que sólo ella hablara y le contara sobre su vida, porque, ¿qué podía decirle él? Además, sólo quería saber más de Lily Evans, más de la mujer que sería su madre. Mientras ella narraba parte de su vida, de su hermana, de su vida en Cokeworth, Harry miraba sus manos, preguntándose cuán bueno hubiera sido el vivir con ella y su padre, cuántas historias de cuando él era bebé podrían haberle contado. Suspiró fuertemente sin darse cuenta, por lo que los ojos verdes se posaron en él con un poco de vergüenza. Había hablado mucho tiempo.

—Lo siento —susurró Lily a su lado, desviando su mirada hacia la nueve. Harry alzó la vista sobresaltado—. Te aburrí con mi conversación…

—No, no —se apresuró a decir el chico—. Sólo estaba pensando algunas cosas; pero dime, ¿Por qué crees que Petunia se incomoda cuando estás tú en la sala con su novio?

—¿No es obvio? —preguntó Lily entre amargas risas—. Es por lo que soy, una bruja o como ella dice "una anormal".

Harry le miró y le estiró uno de los chocolates que había comprado, recordando que a las mujeres les gustaba comer chocolate cuando sentían pena. No sabía qué hacer, notaba una mirada nostálgica en ella, la cual intentaba ocultarse tras una falsa sonrisa al recibir el regalo del chico. Intentó pensar en algo que le hiciera gracia a las personas, cosas que hicieran reír o al menos olvidar las penas. Recordó a Fred y George y las muchas formas de hacer reír que tenían. Una de ellas era formando humitos con su varita, por lo que decidió imitarlos, haciendo un juego de colores frente a Lily.

—Bueno, dudo que alguien haya tenido una vida perfecta—sonrió Harry en su intento por distraerla, continuando con los juegos—. ¿Qué ves ahí?

—Una estrella roja —respondió la chica riendo, olvidando un poco lo que la había entristecido—. Ahora es… ¿Qué es eso?

—Eres tú mirando la estrella —rió Harry, deshaciendo la figura por la distracción. Lily le acompañó en la risa, dado que eso parecía todo menos una mujer.

Ron buscaba incesantemente a Harry con la mirada, lo mismo hacían Hermione y los Merodeadores. Ya era tiempo de volver a Hogwarts y no podían dejarlo. Decidieron separarse y volver en veinte minutos al mismo sitio, frente a Las Tres escobas. El pelirrojo no entendía cómo no se había dado cuenta, venía hablando con James sobre cómo jugaba el equipo y después ya no le vio más. Se preguntaba si se había metido en problemas, si acaso estaba en peligro, ya que bien sabía que en ese entonces Voldemort igual estaba consiguiendo muchos seguidores; era peligroso como en el futuro andar solos.

El chico pasó por Honeydukes y decidió seguir un camino más pequeño. Al llegar a las cercanías de una pequeña colina, pudo distinguir a Lily junto a Harry, sentados ambos bajo un árbol, un único sitio que no estaba con nieve. Les observó detenidamente, descendió la velocidad de sus pasos y se detuvo finalmente. Sus puños estaban apretados, respiraba con dificultad. Recordó las palabras de Sirius, le había advertido del peligro que Harry era para él y su amor por Evans. Decidió interrumpirlos, no iba a dejar que se siguieran acercando más de la cuenta. No quería amor entre ellos.

—¡Lily, ya es hora de irnos! —exclamaron antes de que James hubiera podido avanzar más.

La pelirroja buscó con la mirada a su compañera de cuarto, quien podía interpretarse como su mejor amiga. Al verla tan apresurada por la hora, y es que ya estaba oscuro, se despidió de Harry, pidiéndole que se vieran más seguido. Corrió hasta donde ella se encontraba, sin notar la presencia de James entre las sombras de un local. Les pidió disculpas a sus amigas por el abandono, ya que, si bien fueron ellas quienes se fueron, Lily no se había percatado de que habían pasado más de cinco horas desde que se fue con Harry. Lo había pasado tan bien con él, no podía creer que existiera alguien así.

James no sabía exactamente qué hacer o qué decir. Le fastidiaba el hecho de que ese chico se estuviera aproximando tanto a su Lily, pero él no tenía culpa, no tenía conocimiento del amor que el animago profesaba hacia esa chica. Se acercó hasta donde él se estaba levantando y le pidió que se quedara ahí y hablaran. No quería odiarlo, sentía que no era bueno odiar a Harry, por lo que debía averiguar al menos qué interés sentía por Lily Evans. Notó que se estaba demorando en hablar, que Harry le miraba ya confuso por la voz que había sacado cuando le pidió compañía, una voz en la que se reconocía dolor.

—¿Qué buscas de ella? —inquirió James con voz queda.

Harry le miró un tanto alarmado, sin lograr entender a qué iba esa pregunta. En realidad, sí la entendía, sí comprendía qué estaba exigiendo el chico, pero no podía creer que su papá sintiera celos de él. No podía creer que le viera como competencia, porque, aunque intentaba disimularlo, James había preguntado con un deje de enojo, de celos, como cuando él celó a Ginny. ¿Qué peligro veía éste en él? Quizás por la forma en que miraba a esa chica, pero no podía disimular la curiosidad que sentía por ella y por James, aunque el chico no se percatara de eso.

—Creo que estás llevando las cosas a otro lado, James…

—No. He visto cómo la miras —acusó el pelinegro observándole un tanto herido—. Dímelo, Harry. Quieres tenerla, quieres que sea tu novia. Pero, ¿sabes? Yo he querido lo mismo desde hace tiempo y duele…duele que ella prefiera a un recién llegado, sin ánimos de ofender, antes que a mí, que muchas veces le he tirado indirectas sobre mis sentimientos.

—¿No será ése tu error? —preguntó Harry amablemente. El chico le volvió a mirar, esta vez con el entrecejo fruncido—. Creo que deberías dejar las indirectas. Ya eres adulto, eso es de niños. Creo que debes ir y declarártele, invitarla a salir, tal vez.

James meditó unos momentos. Quizás Harry tenía razón, quizás debía ir un día e invitarla a salir, ir a Hogsmeade. Recordó que su madre, antes de fallecer, le había dicho muchos secretos sobre lo que atraía a las chicas y podría usarlos en una cita con Lily. Sin embargo, el chico aún no le decía sus intenciones, tal vez sólo estaba diciendo esas cosas para poder seguir acercándose sin que James siguiera sospechando. Estaba confuso, sentía que no debía desconfiar de él, pero no entendía por qué, si éste era prácticamente un aparecido que estaba trabajando en ese colegio.

—No me has respondido —musitó James sentándose bajo el árbol, mirando a Harry con ojo crítico—. ¿Qué buscas de ella?

—Si piensas que me gusta, estás equivocado —murmuró Harry sentándose también—. Yo estoy enamorado de alguien ya. Lily sólo es una chica que me agrada bastante.

El chico miró a Harry intentando encontrar algo de lo cual desconfiar. Parecía bastante sincero, sus ojos igual le recordaban a los de Lily, a quien él le creía todo. Quizás era eso lo que hacía que no pudiera desconfiar de él, pero el hecho de no tener desconfianza, no hacía que sintiera menos celos de los que estaba sintiendo. Jugueteó con sus dedos un tanto ansioso, sacando una snitch para poder jugar unos segundos. La soltaba y la tomaba. Si bien era un cazador, se le hacía fácil atrapar una snitch cuando estaba volando cerca, no la dejaba alejarse demasiado.

—¿Gustas de la hermana de Ron? —preguntó finalmente quien jugaba con la Snitch. Vio un leve sonrojo en el rostro de Harry y rió—. Está bien, no me respondas. Ese sonrojo lo dejó bastante claro.

—No me he…

—¿Vamos? —James se levantó y se limpió el pantalón para sacarse cualquier mugre al haber estado sentado. Miró la hora su reloj de pulsera—. Vamos una hora tarde, no nos dejarán entrar sin una detención.

—¿Y qué haremos? —fingió no saber sobre los pasadizos.

—Hablas con James Potter, que te quede claro.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia Honeydukes, aunque Harry fingió no saber para qué. Tras haber saludado amablemente a quien atendía, James se dirigió hacia la cocina del local, abriendo la trampilla. Miró a su hijo con una sonrisa de medio lado antes se saltar por ella, invitándolo a ir tras él. Pasaron aquellos pasadizos alumbrando con las varitas alzadas. Al llegar al final, se quedaron unos minutos escuchando si acaso alguien caminaba en las cercanías, alguien que pudiera verlos salir de ahí. Si eso sucedía, el secreto de los Merodeadores y amigos se acabaría; además, podrían tener detención.

Caminaron hacia su habitación rápidamente, pero deteniéndose en cada esquina. Sabían que si no iban con cuidado, podían encontrarse con Filch o algún profesor. Al entrar en la sala común, vieron que estaba como normalmente se veían los fines de semana en que podían ir a Hogsmeade. Todos estaban probando sus adquisiciones, algunos jugando y otros comiendo, no tomándole atención a los chicos que acababan de entrar. Subieron las escaleras y entraron en su habitación. Ahí estaban ya los Merodeadores, Hermione y Ron, mirándolos con reproche.

—¿Dónde estaban? —inquirió Hermione enojada. Se notaba, también, un tanto nerviosa, por el hecho de saber que Harry podría haberle dicho cosas que no debían.

—Estábamos hablando bajo un árbol —respondió James alzando los hombros. Vio que Sirius había sonreído burlonamente—. No seas mal pensado, Canuto. Ni te creas.

—¿Y qué hacían dos hombres, solos, sentados bajo un árbol? Suena romántico ¿no? —rió Black. Todos rieron cuando James le tiró fuertemente una almohada—. ¡Hey! Sólo estaba diciendo lo que pensaría cualquiera.

—Jódete, Black —musitó James yéndose a tender—. Sólo hablábamos de hombre a hombre. Nada que sea de tu incumbencia. ¿O son celos porque te dejé de lado?

—¡Ja! Cómo te gustaría, ¡te fascinaría! —bufó Sirius haciendo reír nuevamente a todos.


	7. Conflicto

James observaba a Harry y Lily desde la altura. Al lado de estos estaban los demás Merodeadores, hablando alegremente sobre cómo creían que terminaría aquel nuevo partido de Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Sí, un verdadero clásico, el partido más peleado desde siempre. Y siempre Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw estaban de su lado, del lado de "los leones", lo que hacía que la mayoría del estadio estuviera apoyando a Gryffindor. Eso les daba mucho ánimo a quienes jugaban por el equipo, entre ellos al mismo James, el cazador y capitán del equipo de Quidditch.

Lo que no le gustaba a James era la cercanía que estaban teniendo Harry y Lily, a pesar de que el chico le dijera que no tenía un interés amoroso en la pelirroja. ¿Cómo no sentirse celoso?, se preguntaba, pero meneó la cabeza y se concentró en el juego, debían ganarle a Slytherin sí o sí, sin importar nada. Atrapó la Quaffle y con ella se precipitó hacia uno de los arcos, pasando con mucha dificultad entre las Bludgers que enviaban los Golpeadores. Siempre era difícil cuando se trataba de Slytherin, pues a estos sólo les importaba ganar, sin importarles siquiera el bienestar físico de su propio equipo.

Harry miraba asombrado la agilidad con la que su padre se movía entre los jugadores, pasando y recibiendo la Quaffle en su intento por seguir avanzando hacia el arco oponente. Su acompañante igual se había quedado observando cómo el pelinegro parecía no tener complicaciones. No podía dejar de mirarlo y no podía dejar de admitir que, aun con el cabello tan desordenado como lo tenía cada vez que jugaba Quidditch, lo encontraba bastante guapo sobre las escobas. Sin embargo, su personalidad era por lo único que el chico le desagradaba como para aceptarle una cita.

—Lily, dime una cosa —preguntó Harry percatándose de la forma en que la pelirroja miraba a su padre—. ¿Por qué no le has aceptado una cita a James?

—Porque no me agrada —se apresuró a desviar la vista su madre—. De cualquier forma, sólo me ha invitado dos veces el año pasado, no es que le negara cada ida a Hogsmeade.

—Es extraño que no te agrade —murmuró el joven observándola. Rió ante la incomodidad de la chica—. Sé que es un poco inmaduro, pero me ha tratado muy bien. Y tú y yo tenemos personalidades muy parecidas, creo que sólo te falta conocerlo un poco.

—Le conozco seis años, Harry.

—Me refiero a conversar sin alegar —aclaró. Al ver la cara de la chica, agregó—. Sí, me lo contaron. Me dijeron que apenas te habla, tú lo insultas. Y no fue ninguno de ellos cuatro.

—No lo insulto, sólo… —la pelirroja guardó silencio—, sólo no quiero que se me acerque un chico como él. Trata muy mal a quienes quiere solamente para divertir a sus amigos y a él mismo.

Sirius animaba a James desde su lugar, pero no dejaba de observar a Harry, por si acaso debía intervenir. Sí, él estaba vigilando que no se acercara mucho a la pelirroja de su amigo, pues se lo había pedido como favor. Igual desviaba su mirada hacia el licántropo de vez en cuando, ya que éste intentaba ganar la atención de Hermione hablándole sobre algo que Sirius no podía entender. Posó sus ojos en Pettigrew y rió al notar que éste también estaba conversando con una chica. Como siempre, era el único a quien no le importaba mantener una relación con alguna mujer.

James siempre le decía que se buscara novia y alegaban ya que Sirius le sacaba en cara que él menos tenía. Se quejaba de que no lo comprendieran, de que no entendieran que a él no le interesaba para nada tener una relación formal o informal. No le gustaba ser controlado, era un alma libre y nadie le haría cambiar de opinión. Obviamente había tenido novias, una que otra por ahí, pero no superaba el mes por el simple hecho de sentir que lo celaban demasiado. Lo que sí le gustaba hacer, era apostarles a sus amigos que podía conquistar a alguien que ellos eligieran; después de todo, le gustaba divertirse.

El cazador notó que su buscador estaba apresurándose hacia cierto punto del cielo. No fue el único, según pudo percibir. Regulus Black se apresuraba hacia el mismo lugar, luciendo su increíble agilidad para moverse entre tantas personas para poder encontrar una pequeña nuez dorada. James y la mayoría del estadio se quedó atentamente observando la escena, viendo cómo ambos buscadores iban a la par. Sin embargo, vieron que una Bludger dio de llano en el abdomen del Black, botándolo desde gran altura hacia el suelo. Dumbledore descendió la velocidad de su caída a centímetros del suelo.

—¡Y Gryffindor gana! —escuchó James seguido de un vitoreo por parte del público.

Tardó unos segundos en dejar de mirar al Black, el cual igualmente no salió ileso, pues a pesar de no tener una gran velocidad, el golpe de una segunda Bludgers en su caída, hizo que se le dislocara el hombro. Miró si alguien le iba a ayudar, inseguro de la reacción de su propio amigo si ayudaba a Regulus, pero se relajó al ver que… Hermione Granger había sido la primera en ir a ver, seguida de un confuso Remus. Era incomprensible, Todos habían pensado que después del episodio de la noche de Halloween, el trío había sentido cierta aversión hacia Regulus Black.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Hermione tendiéndole una mano.

—No necesito tu ayuda —soltó el Black alzando levemente su nariz.

—No estoy de acuerdo contigo —musitó la castaña un tanto molesta—, ni siquiera te puedes levantar.

—¿Estás bien, Blackie? —se acercó un chico rubio, apartando a Hermione del camino con mirada desdeñosa—. Vamos, te ayudo.

—Gracias —murmuró afirmándose levemente en Evan Rosier.

Hermione le miró un tanto enojada. No entendía el porqué se había apresurado en ir a ayudarlo. No le había caído para nada bien el primer día que lo había visto, había sido un antipático igual que en aquel día. Le miró una vez más antes de ir a encontrarse con Remus nuevamente, buscando con la mirada a Ron a quien no había visto durante el partido, y a Harry que andaba con su madre. El último estaba caminando con Lily, sin notar que su padre venía detrás con la escoba en su mano.

—Lily —llamó James deteniendo su andar. Ambos jóvenes se voltearon y posaron sus ojos verdes en él. El capitán de Quidditch notó que los ojos de ellos eran idénticos—. ¿Estás libre mañana? Hay una salida a Hogsmeade y me gustaría poder ir contigo.

—Sabes que… —notó el codo de Harry en su costilla, por lo que suspiró—. Está bien. Iré contigo.

James no podía creer lo que había escuchado. No podía entender cómo era que ella había aceptado. Entonces, notó que Harry le miraba con complicidad, por lo que no pudo sentirse más que agradecido del chico, y avergonzado por haber seguido desconfiando de él a pesar de sus palabras. Rápidamente le dijo la hora a la chica y se alejó, en caso de que ésta se arrepintiera; no le daría ocasión para arrepentirse, así al día siguiente podría por fin tener una conversación privada y civilizada con quien últimamente le robaba el sueño. Se alejó y se perdió entre la gente que celebraba aquel triunfo.

Por la tarde Harry y Lily estaban caminando hacia el Gran comedor, pero no pudieron seguir avanzando debido a un grupo de estudiantes que reían a carcajadas. Se acercaron a ver la razón de aquella improvisada reunión entre los pasillos, llevándose una gran impresión al ver a Severus Snape completamente bañado en pintura; a James, Sirius y Peter riéndose a carcajadas con sus varitas alzadas; y a Remus con Hermione completamente consternados con la escena. Más sorpresa aún fue la violenta reacción que Severus tuvo, sacando la varita y lanzándole de improviso un extraño maleficio a James.

—¡¿Qué le hiciste? —inquirió Sirius al ver cómo su amigo cayó secamente al piso desangrándose. Se acercó al lesionado—. ¡¿Qué le hiciste, imbécil?

—Me sacó de quicio, ahora que se las arregle —murmuró observándolo. Sintió algo de remordimiento, pero el hecho de ser nuevamente el hazmerreír de alguien no le había agradado—. Él no se defendió, fue su culpa... —calló al posar sus ojos en la mirada decepcionada de la pelirroja, a quien no había visto antes.

Harry rápidamente se acercó hasta donde James gemía de dolor. La cara de diversión en los alumnos que veían la escena había cambiado a una muy similar al horror, pues notaban que James estaba teniendo ciertos problemas para respirar. Intentó recordar lo que Snape había hecho en su sexto curso y lo imitó. La herida cerró sin ningún problema, pero su padre ya había perdido la consciencia como para darse cuenta de eso. Le pidió ayuda a los Merodeadores para poder llevarlo a la enfermería, bastante preocupado por la herida que ya tenía y por el efecto que podía tener.

Una vez que Madame Pomfrey se hizo cargo del Merodeador, Lily se acercó junto a los Merodeadores hasta la cama. Vio el gesto que se había grabado en sus facciones, un gesto de dolor más allá del imaginable. Su túnica estaba manchada con sangre, así como su camisa y toda la ropa de clases. Miró a Sirius y la cara de preocupación que éste tenía. Miró a Remus y Peter y entendió la amistad que estos tenían. Quizás Harry tenía razón, nunca se había puesto a pensar en que James tenía que ser muy buena persona como para tener amigos que se preocuparan tanto por él.

Cuando Hermione notó que nadie estaba pendiente de Harry ni de ella, tomó al chico por un brazo y lo obligó a caminar directamente hasta un salón desocupado. Su mirada no era para nada amable, parecía bastante enojada por algo que el joven no lograba sorprender. Arrugó el entrecejo mientras ella caminaba de lado y lado por la sala, con su mano derecha presionando su sien, como si estuviera meditando qué hacer o qué decir. Inevitablemente Harry tragó saliva, parecía que él había cometido un error y no se había percatado de él. No sabía si hablar, conociéndola, era mejor que no.

—¿Cómo no piensas, Harry? —comenzó al fin la castaña—. ¿Cómo vamos a explicar el hecho de que supieras cómo finalizar el efecto de un hechizo que no conoces? ¡¿Viste la cara de desconcierto de Snape?

Fue gracias a esas palabras que Harry notó su error. Tenía razón, tenía toda la razón del mundo. El Sectumsempra estaba escrito en el libro que aún le pertenecía a Snape, quizás lo tenía en su casa al ser de sexto curso. A su vez, nunca estuvo escrito ahí el contramaleficio, sino que Harry se enteró por propios labios de Snape en cuanto le lanzó el hechizo a Malfoy. Todo eso levantaría sospechas del chico, que de seguro ya tenía ciertas cosas en su contra al ser amigos de los Merodeadores. Con su mirada buscó ayuda de Ron, pero recordó que no estaba con ellos desde el mediodía.

—¿Y Ron? —preguntó Harry confuso.

—No me cambies el tema —exigió Hermione molesta, a pesar de tener la misma pregunta—. ¿Qué diremos? La única solución es evitarlo en todo el tiempo que estemos en esta época.

—Supongo que es la única solución —alzó los hombros el chico de ojos verdes.

Mientras tanto, Ron se movía en la cama aún adormecido, levantándose sólo al escuchar las voces de Sirius y Remus acercándose a la habitación. Debatían acerca de si vengarse o no de Severus. Como era obvio, Remus era el único que se oponía. No podía consentir a sus amigos armando un escándalo aún más grande que ése, no al menos dentro de los límites del castillo. Al escuchar eso, Sirius le comenzó a incitar para llevarlo al Bosque prohibido. Ron miró la entrada confusamente, sin entender a qué se referían con "vengarse por lo que le hizo a James".

—¡Más encima le debe la vida! —exclamó Sirius frustrado por la negativa de Lupin—. ¡Vamos, Peter, dile algo!

—Remus, él es un malagradecido —murmuró el animago entrando finalmente en la habitación—, y necesita entender que si se mete con uno de nosotros, no saldrá bien parado.

—Independiente de que haya lastimado a mi amigo o no —les calló el aludido—, no debemos armar un escándalo mayor o nos meteremos en graves problemas, incluso James.

—¡Pero es que viste cómo dejó a Cornamenta! —le encaró Sirius acercándose a la cama donde Remus se había sentado—. ¡Parecía haber muerto!.. ¡¿Sabes? No me importa tener tu aprobación. Me cansé de sus estúpidas artes oscuras.

Antes de que Ron pudiera preguntar, el mayor de los Black salió precipitado de lugar. Remus y Peter de inmediato se levantaron y lo siguieron, por lo que el pelirrojo optó por seguirlos también, en caso de que necesitaran ayuda para controlar al joven. Los siguió y observaba con curiosidad la reacción de Sirius. Podría decirse que si alguien le hubiera hecho algo grave a Harry, él hubiera reaccionado de la misma forma y por eso lo comprendía. No podía pensar como Remus, si alguien había dañado a James, era obvio que Sirius reaccionara de esa forma.

—¡Sirius, espera! —le pedía el prefecto intentando retenerlo por el hombro cuando iban por los pasillos del castillo—. Por favor. No sacamos nada con…

—¡Cállate, Lupin! —exclamó Sirius volteándose y encarándolo—. ¡Lo dejaré hecho mierda! ¡Intentaste retenerme hace un rato, te hice caso y ahora me arrepiento! ¡Hace varios minutos que debí ir a buscarlo!

Remus dejó de intentar detenerlo. No quería que se volvieran a enfrentar con Severus por el hecho de que no saldría nada bueno de eso. No le importaba ser castigado por pelear con él, más le preguntaba lo que el Slytherin era capaz de hacer como había demostrado ese día. Siguió a su amigo, en caso de que tuviera que ayudarles. De cualquier forma, sabía de antemano que igualmente lo enfrentaría, que incluso le pegaría. Había estado tratando de hacerles entrar en razón y a él mismo, ya que estaba seguro que James no hubiera querido eso, como alguna vez en el pasado.

Chicos, aquí les dejo la historia. Les informo que actualizaré todos los Viernes. En caso se que se agregue un día nuevo a la semana, se los diré aquí mismo. Gracias por quienes comentan y quienes leen. Saludos y besitos sabor cafeína

Atte: B!


	8. No puede posponerse

Sirius estaba totalmente enfurecido por todo lo que había sucedido. Caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos, visualizando a Severus Snape en las cercanías de la Sala común de Slytherin. Escuchaba las pisadas de sus amigos y del pelirrojo, al cual, la noche anterior, había visto no poder dormir. Se había notado preocupado por algo que el Black no logró comprender. Sin embargo, eso no era lo que le preocupaba realmente, sino el encontrar al autor de aquel ataque contra su mejor amigo. Nada le podría hacer borrar esa sed de venganza que estaba sintiendo.

Prontamente vio a quien buscaba al doblar un pasillo. Se precipitó sacando la varita y apuntándole directamente al pecho, a la misma vez en que el Slytherin sacaba la propia. Se miraban calculadoramente, intentando percibir cualquier movimiento que pudiera comenzar aquel duelo. Sirius observó también que Remus no se movía ni parecía estar en desacuerdo, que Peter parecía ansioso y que Ron sólo observaba confiado. Ninguno había alzado la varita y eso le agradaba; le estaban dando el poder tener un duelo con Snape, como desde hacía mucho tiempo había querido.

Remus no iba a interrumpir si algo sucediera, a menos que su amigo fuera quien perdiera. Obviamente en ese momento entraría a defenderlo, y sabía que Peter igual lo haría. De cualquier forma estaba pendiente del mapa, el cual intentaban ocultar del Weasley, quien a su vez fingía no percatarse de él. El licántropo tenía que ver si acaso venía algún profesor o alguien que no debiera estar ahí, pero bastó que los duelistas comenzaran para distraerse. No se había percatado de que el Prefecto de Slytherin se había acercado por la espalda de él y había intentado parar todo.

—¿Haciendo travesuras, Sirius? —inquirió Regulus señalándole con la varita por la espalda.

—No te metas, Black —masculló Peter apuntándole a su vez—. Vete.

—Soy prefecto, ¿recuerdas eso? —preguntó Regulus girándose levemente para poder mirar al animago y a su hermano a la vez—, no te conviene hacerme daño. Y lo que no entiendo es cómo un "gran" prefecto de Gryffindor permite esto.

Hermione, en aquella habitación, negó con la cabeza suspirando. No podía creer que su amigo había cometido semejante error. No encontraba forma de ocultarlo, no podía pensar en ninguna excusa como para poder decir que Harry ya sabía aquel hechizo y cuál era el contrahechizo. Era absurda cualquier excusa y sólo quedaba el mantenerse alejada de ese alumno por el mayor tiempo posible, o quizás todo su paso por aquel lugar. Evitar que él lograra encararlos frente a otros alumnos. El solo hecho de mencionar algo así, podía ocasionar una gran desconfianza.

Regulus observaba despectivo mientras sentía una varita más en su cuello. Era el licántropo quien se había metido al final. El pelirrojo se mantenía al margen de todo, al parecer no quería tener problemas o estaba muy confuso, pues se notaba un poco distraído. Todos estaban nerviosos con aquel enfrentamiento, ya ninguno sabía qué hacer muy bien y sólo esperaban que algún profesor no los encontrara. Si alguno siquiera intentara atacar a otro, sabía que otro podía reaccionar ante ello y ser atacado igualmente. Era estresante, pero ya habían estado en una situación similar.

Sirius respiraba fuertemente, enojado por no poder hacer nada al respecto. Si intentaba desmayar a Severus, su hermano lo atacaría y sería inútil. Decidió relajarse en ese momento, no era bueno comenzar un duelo entre muchas personas, por lo que esperaría a encontrárselo a solas. Bajó la varita lentamente, mirando a Snape y a su hermano para que repitieran el proceso. No dejaba de mirar a Regulus, sin comprender por qué había defendido a Severus si ellos no eran amigos. Quizás era sólo por fastidiarlo a él, por buscar una forma de molestarlo.

Los Merodeadores volvieron a su habitación, alejándose de los Slytherins mirándolos continuamente para evitar ser atacados por la espalda. Se sentían frustrados por no haberse podido vengar de lo sucedido. Sin embargo, tenían claro que ya llegaría el momento adecuado para eso. Remus sólo agradecía que su amigo hubiera pensado correctamente, aunque estaba un poco preocupado de que el prefecto Slytherin los acusara. No, se corrigió, no tendría motivos y sólo sería malo para Severus, al ocupar magia oscura que dejó en la enfermería a su mejor amigo.

—¿Dónde estabas, Ron? —preguntó Harry cuando todos ingresaron a su habitación—. No te vi en todo el día.

—Durmiendo —contestó el aludido sentándose en su cama, imitando a los otros tres chicos que llegaron con él—. Dumbledore intentó algunas cosas para "tú sabes qué" conmigo; nada resultó. Estuvimos toda la noche haciendo pruebas, prácticamente fui su conejillo de indias…

—¡Lo mataré en cuanto se me presente la oportunidad! —masculló Sirius inhalando fuertemente, apretando sus puños. Llamó la atención del anteojudo—. Juro que lo haré.

—¿A quién?

—¡A Quejicus, Harry, a Quejicus! —exclamó el pelinegro dejándose caer de espaldas al colchón y tomándose la cabeza con las manos—. A Snape, olvidaba que no sabes cómo le decimos. A ése que atacó a James.

Al día siguiente, James abrió los ojos y se sentó confuso en la cama de la enfermería. No entendía qué le había sucedido ni por qué estaba en ese lugar. Buscó a Madame Pomfrey, pero no la halló ahí. Sintió un pequeño ardor en su abdomen, llevó su mano ahí y percibió que tenía una venda en toda la zona abdominal. Poco a poco fue recordando lo que había acontecido el día anterior, pero hubo algo que lo hizo ponerse pálido. Miró el reloj, eran cerca de las diez de la mañana, por lo que se levantó como pudo y comenzó a vestirse. No tenía mucho tiempo; no podía estar ahí.

A pesar del dolor que le provocaba, caminó rápidamente por los pasillos que lo conducían a la Torre de Gryffindor, pasando entre los alumnos que iban a Hogsmeade por ser fin de semana libre. Buscó entre la gente, pero no vio a quien quería, por lo que siguió caminando hasta traspasar el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Se dirigió de inmediato hasta el inicio de las escaleras de las mujeres, aun cuando muchos le decían que debía estar en la enfermería todavía, que no debía estar de pie. Lo único que agradecía era el hecho de que sus amigos no hicieran aparición, así no lo obligarían a ir nuevamente allá.

Le dio un galeón a un niño de primero para que vigilara ese lugar mientras él se iba a cambiar de ropa. Entró en la habitación presuroso, pero intentando no despertar a quienes estaban descansando. Eligió su mejor ropa, la que alguna vez Lily había encontrado muy linda, según su mejor amiga. Le costó colocarse la camiseta, pero mucho más el abrocharse los zapatos. Simplemente no pudo hacerlo al no poder doblar su abdomen. Fue la primera vez que odió jamás haber aprendido a anudárselo con la varita, como muchos magos lo hacían, pero encontraba que era una magia innecesaria.

En cuanto vio que Sirius comenzaba a moverse, se echó rápidamente perfume y tomó su chaqueta, abandonando el dormitorio. Bajó las escaleras y desde ahí vio que el niño intentaba distraer a la pelirroja con cualquier estupidez, incluso diciéndole que le dolía el pecho, que era el porqué Lily le miraba preocupada. Se acercó rápidamente y le tocó el hombro, entregándole el galeón al chico para que se fuera.

—¿Qué haces aquí, James? —inquirió Lily al verlo aún con incomodidad—. Deberías estar en cama, en la enfermería.

—¿Y perderme una cita contigo? —preguntó James torciendo el gesto—. No, prefiero aguantarme y disfrutar el día en Hogsmeade que estar sin dolor y aburrido en la enfermería.

—Pero podríamos posponerla…

—¡Se pueden posponer los exámenes, pero no las citas con hermosas chicas! —exclamó fingiendo incredulidad ante la ocurrencia de la pelirroja, quien simplemente rió y negó con la cabeza—. En fin, Lily. No quiero perderme una cita.

—Pero no es necesario ir a Hogsmeade para una cita —sonrió la chica comenzando a caminar hacia la salida—. Tendremos nuestra cita en la enfermería.

Ante la ocurrencia de la chica, James intentó varias veces discutir mientras ella se dirigía hacia la enfermería, pero simplemente no lo tomaba en cuenta. El chico no entendía cómo podría ser divertida una cita en un lugar así, donde era obvio que tendría que estar tendido como un idiota, cosa que pudo corroborar en cuanto llegaron, ya que fue obligado por Madame Pomfrey a acostarse una vez más. Sin embargo, con cierta dificultad logró sentarse en la cama, recibiendo una mirada severa de la enfermera y de su misma cita; se negó completamente a estar tendido.

Harry se juntó con Hermione y Ron en los sillones. No tenían planes para ir a Hogsmeade, buscarían más información en la biblioteca, como siempre, esperando que hubiera algo que no hubieran visto antes. Pero no pudieron. Igual que la mayoría de veces que intentaban hacerlo, los Merodeadores llegaban a invitarlos. Por alguna razón, tenían una mirada cómplice, y Sirius les pidió esconderse bajo la capa de invisibilidad en cuanto nadie los miraba. Les contó que iban a espiar a James y Lily en la enfermería, "que les habían dicho que estaban allá"; bien sabían los chicos que lo habían visto en el Mapa.

Caminaron evitando con mucho cuidado a la poca gente que iba quedando. Remus iba observando cada cierto tiempo a Hermione, desviando su mirada en cuanto pensaba que la chica le iba a mirar. Ella no parecía muy convencida de ir a espiar algo de la cita, y claro que no lo estaba, la chica quería seguir investigando cómo volver a su época. Estaban en cercanías de Navidad y aún no volvían. Estaban cerca de cuatro meses encerrados en una época que no era la de ellos; extrañaba a sus padres, y bien sabía que Ron también extrañaba a su familia.

—¿Puedes creerlo? —reía James en conjunto a la pelirroja, la cual estaba sentada en la cama—. ¡Canuto se cayó del miedo!

—¿Vieron que está hablando mal de mí? —susurró Sirius a los chicos, quienes rieron silenciosamente—. Ríanse, no me interesa, por lo menos habla de mí. Se nota que le importo.

—Lástima que sea sólo para ponerte en ridículo —soltó Peter, logrando que los demás rieran. Guardaron silencio en cuanto quienes estaban en la enfermería miraron extrañados hacia la puerta donde estaban.

—¿Ves que casi haces que nos descubran, Peter? —inquirió Sirius dándole un golpe en la cabeza—. Sabes cómo se pondría Cornamenta.

No supieron cuánto tiempo habían estado ahí, pero el horario de visitas había terminado para cuando la pelirroja abandonó el lugar. Notaron que tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, la misma que James tenía mientras la veía alejarse. En cuanto ésta desapareció por los pasillos, vieron que el herido se levantó y caminó hasta donde ellos estaban, tanteando en busca de la capa. Al parecer no era la primera vez que buscaba una capa de invisibilidad en uso, ya que la encontró en pocos minutos, cuando los arrinconó contra la pared intentado notar alguna respiración u aroma. Era la forma de guiarse.

—¿Espiando mi increíble cita? —preguntó paseando su mirada por los seis chicos que ahí estaban—. ¿No tienen una vida?

—Preferimos reírnos de la tuya —confesó Sirius alejándose un poco más, a pesar de que no podía al estar contra la pared—. ¿Hablando mal de mí, Cornamenta? ¡¿De mí? ¿Y luego tienes el descaro de inqui…?

—No te hagas la víctima —masculló James, pero a juego esta vez —. Siempre intentas echarme la culpa de algo para salir del aprieto —posó sus ojos en Remus—. ¿Así que tú también lo permitiste?

—Oh, vamos, esto es algo épico —se excusó el licántropo alzando sus manos—. ¿Quién en su sano juicio se iba a perder esto?

—¡Le enseñan cosas malas a Harry, Hermione y Ron! —rió James alejándose finalmente de ellos—. Ellos que son tan inocentes —bromeó—, no deberían tener juntas como ustedes tres. Son mala influencia.

—Parece que el golpe te afectó las neuronas, James —acusó Peter entre risas—. Estos chicos no son exactamente inocentes.

Ninguno evitó reír. Harry debía comenzar a admitir que Peter era simpático y buena persona, al menos en ese momento. Nunca lo había pensado, pero si Sirius había confiado en él como para entregarle el secreto de los Potter, de seguro había sido un muy buen amigo en su paso por Hogwarts. Vio cómo entre todos obligaban a su padre a ir a acostarse, aunque recordaba que a él menos le gustaba la idea de quedarse acostado mucho tiempo, no le gustaba la enfermería, no como a muchos que preferían estar ahí que asistiendo a clases. Tuvo que dejar de discutir cuando Madame Pomfrey lo obligó a tenderse, echando a los demás chicos, al no ser horario de visita.

* * *

Gracias a los que siguen y comentan la historia (adoro leerlos). Espero que sigan haciéndolo y no defraudarlos.

Saludos.

**Atte: B! **


	9. Navidad

Definitivamente la Navidad había llegado. En Hogwarts todos se alistaban para ir a sus respectivos hogares. Harry, Ron y Hermione tuvieron que aceptar el ir a la casa de James, donde a su vez estarían los Merodeadores. De principio no habían querido asistir por el hecho de poder buscar información en la biblioteca, pero se dieron cuenta de que ya no había información en ese lugar, después de buscar tanto tiempo, por lo que optaron por aceptar la proposición del padre de Harry.

El mismo estaba parado frente a las escaleras de las chicas, esperando a su querida pelirroja. Harry le observaba desde los sillones, desde donde se reía de cómo Sirius y todos los presentes perdían ante Ron jugando ajedrez. Ni siquiera la misma Hermione pudo durar mucho tiempo, pero todos dudaron de sus verdaderas ganas de jugar. El joven de ojos verdes había intentado ayudar a Peter, cuando notó que éste estaba tan empeñado en ganar, pero salió con el mismo resultado de todos.

Sí, lo había intentado ayudar. Era extraño. Sabía cómo venía el futuro, sabía de la traición de Peter, pero era imposible no tenerle un poco de aprecio por la forma de ser que el chico tenía. Muchas veces había intentado odiarlo, pero con cada palabra para reírse, con cada ayuda que Pettigrew le daba en clases, ¿cómo hacerlo? Hablaba con Hermione y Ron, todos coincidían que aún no era Mortífago en ese momento. Estaban seguros de que se darían cuenta en algún momento.

—Vamos, E…Lily —hablaba James siguiéndola hasta los sillones—. Por favor, vamos.

—Está bien, James —murmuró Lily ya cansada—. Pero llegaré por la mañana. Petunia invitó a su novio a la casa y quiero estar presente en la cena.

—¡Genial! —exclamó el pelinegro sentándose junto a su hijo y pasando un brazo en sus hombros—. ¿Verdad que es genial, Harry?

—Sí, claro —sonrió el aludido, saludando a su madre—. ¿Entonces estaremos todos?

—Así es —afirmó Sirius ofreciéndole un chocolate a Lily, quien lo recibió gustosa—. Así lo quiere James. Está con antojos. ¿Será que la pelirroja lo embarazó? ¿Eh?

—Cállate, Canuto —musitó James tirándole un cojín, sabiendo que Lily podía molestarse.

Sin embargo, le sorprendió el hecho de que ella riera conjuntamente a su mejor amigo. Le era extraña esa nueva actitud, pero sólo sonrió. Había notado que desde la cita que tuvieron, Lily se había mostrado más paciente con Sirius y con él mismo. Aún no lograba acostumbrarse, pero sabía que era bueno, al menos eso quería imaginar. No podía creer que cada vez estaba más cerca de estar con ella como novios, y sería insistente, más que cuando la invitaba a salir.

Finalmente todos abordaron el tren. Los dos Premios anuales tuvieron que ir en su respectivo vagón, dejando a los seis chicos en el cual primero se habían sentado. Hermione sintió una miradas en su nuca mientras miraba por la ventana, por lo que giró su cabeza y descubrió a Remus observándola detenidamente, tal vez un poco distraído, ya que no se dio cuenta de que Hermione le miraba también.

El licántropo sólo dejó de mirar en cuanto Ron le habló, quien se había percatado ya de la curiosa forma en que miraba a su amiga. No le gustaba aquello, aunque no sabía por qué le molestaba tanto aquello. No había encontrado nada mejor para entablar la conversación que hablarle sobre los Chudley Canons, aunque todos en el vagón estallaron en risas al recordar que habían perdido contra los Murciélagos de Ballycastle, el equipo favorito de los Merodeadores, sin excepción.

Al llegar a la casa de James, notaron la soledad que había en éste. Sirius le comentó a Harry que los padres de James habían fallecido en las vacaciones de verano anterior, advirtiéndole que no hablara sobre ellos mientras comenzaban a adornar la casa con motivos navideños con ayuda de las varitas. No pasó mucho tiempo para que la casa quedara bastante alegre, a la espera de la celebración que habría en la noche, en la víspera de Navidad. Sólo faltaba que llegara la hora de la cena.

—Ha llegado navidad —canturreaba Sirius acercándose a Harry para molestarlo—. La familia alegre está… ¡Canta!

—Cállate, Canuto —rió Remus divertido desde los sillones, donde acompaña a Ron a mirar un libro de Quidditch que le pertenecía a James—. Si cantas mal. Y deja a Harry en paz.

—¿Cómo así? Canto hermoso —murmuró Sirius enfurruñado—. Y dices que deje a Harry en paz como si fuera un acosador.

—Lo eres —entró en la habitación James con una bandeja. Seguido de él, apareció Hermione con unas ensaladas—. En fin, ya debemos cenar.

Todos se posicionaron alrededor de la mesa, comenzando a comer todo aquello que habían logrado cocinar. Harry paseaba la mirada por la mesa, riendo ante la curiosa forma con que cada uno comía. Algunos muy rápido y mucho, y otros lento. Sirius parecía atragantarse con tanta comida, pero dejaba algunas cosas de lado argumentando estar de dieta, cosa que a todos les extrañaba por la cantidad que se servía.

Al día siguiente, muy temprano por la mañana, todos se encontraban sentados en el primer piso, abriendo los diferentes regalos. Sin embargo, James se despegó de los suyos en cuanto escuchó que tocaban la puerta. Casi corrió a abrirla al saber quién era. Finalmente, Lily entró en la habitación, pero su mirada contrastaba con los de todos los demás, los cuales estaban alegres por los regalos que habían recibido. Los ojos de la pelirroja mostraban tristeza y parecía que había estado llorando.

Harry no había sido el único en darse cuenta, su padre se había encargado de quitarle la chaqueta mientras le ofrecía asiento. Verdaderamente el joven estaba preocupado, así lo pudieron notar todos en la sala, que habían dejado de lado los paquetes para poder saber qué le sucedía a la chica. Cuando ella no quiso hablar, James la llevó hasta otro lugar, esperanzado con que le contara cuando estuvieran solos.

—¿Vamos a ver? —preguntó Sirius levantándose. Al notar la mirada de los demás, alzó los hombros—. Sólo para ver si está todo bien… argh, si no quieren, no vengan. Nadie se los ordena.

Si bien Harry no era de aquellos que se metía en cosas que no le correspondía, estaba lo suficientemente preocupado como para no ir a ver. Siguió al Black por los pasillos, acompañado de Ron, y se escondieron tras la puerta de una habitación. Según pudieron escuchar, algo había pasado en la cena familiar. Pero no era eso lo que estaba causando emoción en Harry, era el hecho de que James la tenía envuelta en sus brazos, de una forma protectora, y a Lily parecía no importarle.

—Es que no sé qué hice, James —explicó la joven, soltando por fin las lágrimas.

—El problema no eres tú —murmuró James en contra de su oreja—. Eres demasiado amable para que no le agradaras. Es quizás la antipatía que tu hermana siente hacia la magia lo que hizo que... quizás él, aunque no comprende el porqué, sintió lo mismo que ella siente. Y eso es error de tu hermana.

—Pero, ¿por qué es eso? Yo la quiero mucho, pero ella no…

—No intentes comprender lo incomprensible —sonrió James—. Es como intentar comprender cómo nosotros dos, que siempre discutíamos, terminamos… amándonos.

—Cierto —rió Lily, pero calló al notar la sonrisa triunfal del anteojudo—. Digo…

—No intentes arreglar, tampoco, lo que no se puede reparar—susurró el pelinegro, acercándose a su rostro.

Lily no se alejó esta vez, simplemente cerró sus ojos en cuantos ambos labios se encontraron, pasando sus brazos por el cuello del chico al cual amaba. James sólo la acercó aún más por la cintura, caminando hasta una pared donde la afirmó. Ambos notaron la desesperación del beso, como si estuvieran confesándose al fin lo que habían callado por mucho tiempo. Era así, Lily sobretodo había estado mintiéndose así misma de lo que sentía por el Premio anual.

Sirius codeó a Harry en las costillas con una risa pícara, lo que logró que ambas personas se separaran al escucharlo y miraran hacia donde estaban. James parecía bastante enojado por la interrupción de su momento más glorioso, mostrándolo casi de inmediato en cuanto se dirigió hacia su mejor amigo para empujarlos fuera, echándolos de lo que él dijo ser su espacio privado.

Claro que en cuanto volvieron a la sala de estar, todos se enteraron de lo acontecido, aunque ni Remus ni Peter le creyeron, aun cuando Ron y Harry habían afirmado aquello. Es que era tan difícil que pasara algo así, que Lily no se alejara y le correspondiera. Sin embargo, ninguno pudo decir lo contrario en cuanto los dos ingresaron en la sala tomados de la mano y con cierto sonrojo en las mejillas, un sonrojo más notorio aún en la piel de la madre de Harry.

—¡Ja! ¿Qué les dije? —les encaró Sirius triunfante.

—¿Son novios? —preguntó Remus asombrado.

—Sí —sonrió James abrazando a Lily por sobre los ojos—. Al fin.

—¡Genial! ¡Seré padrino de Harry! —exclamó Sirius acercándose a abrazarlos. Posó sus ojos en quien parecía totalmente consternado—. Es que me gusta tu nombre, Harry. Además, un niño más o menos con tu nombre, no hace la diferencia. ¿A poco no?

La noche había llegado rápidamente. Hermione había estado intentando escapar de todos, buscando la biblioteca que James le había comentado alguna vez que tenía en su casa. Cuando la encontró, entró en el lugar en búsqueda de algún libro que pudiera estar en un lugar particular y no en un colegio al cual asistieran niños. Estaba nerviosa, sabía que había pocas posibilidades, pero algo le decía que ahí podría hallar algo que los ayudaría notablemente.

Harry y Ron, por otro lado, caminaban por los pasillos en búsqueda de la castaña. Sabían exactamente dónde ella estaba, lo que no sabían era dónde estaba la biblioteca de aquella casa, que si bien no era una mansión como la de los Malfoy, sí era bastante grande. Les preocupaba el hecho de ser encontrados por su padre, ya que no sabrían qué excusa dar para estar merodeando en una casa ajena. No pensaban tan rápido como Hermione lo hacía, lo que era una dificultad.

Sin embargo, se detuvieron en una puerta al escuchar una conversación entre dos hombres. Habían escuchado sus nombres, y no parecían estar hablando algo bueno de ellos, ya que Sirius decía "puede que sean espías". Intentaron saber qué era, por lo que intentaron incluso no respirar tanto y apegaron una oreja a la puerta. De esa forma, las voces parecían escucharse más cercanas y más fuertes, las podían escuchar con claridad.

—Es imposible. Harry debería aparecer en este árbol —murmuró James—. Mira, ni siquiera existen quienes dijo eran sus padres.

—¿En serio que no aparecen? —preguntó Sirius. Ambos guardaron silencio, pero Harry se espantó en cuanto la puerta se abrió de golpe y mostró al joven Black señalándolos con la varita—. ¿Espiando la conversación?

—Nosotros buscábamos las habitaciones —se excusó Ron alzando las manos.

—Harry, dijiste que eras "Potter" —acusó James mirándolo y obligándolos a ingresar en aquella habitación donde estaba el árbol genealógico—. ¿Dónde estás?

Harry abrió la boca una y otra vez. Posó sus ojos en el árbol al verlo por primera vez, pero los nervios al sentir la varita de Sirius señalándole le impedía pensar correctamente. Era extraño, muchas veces habían practicado una historia familiar, pero nunca pensaron que los nombres que había dado como los de sus padres, precisamente, fueran los que faltaran en un árbol con tantos nombres comunes.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —inquirió James con un semblante totalmente distinto al que normalmente mostraba. Su rostro parecía peligroso, mucho más en cuanto también sacó su varita para señalarlos—. ¿Son mortífagos?

—¡Hablen! —exigió Black moviendo su varita.

* * *

Disculpen por el retraso, he estado enferma esta semana y no pude escribirla ayer u.u pero como hoy estoy mejor, aproveché de escribir. Espero que todos estén bien. Gracias a quienes leen la historia y dejan comentarios, muchas gracias, el leerlos me hace querer no retrasarme ^^

Saludos

**B!**

PD: Felices fiestas patrias a los lectores chilenos C:


	10. Esto es una guerra

El corazón de Harry latía fuertemente mientras observaba el árbol genealógico de su familia. A pesar de estar en un momento como ése, no quería perder la oportunidad de saber un poco más de él y sus raíces. Vio que Sirius y James eran familiares, pero no comprendió a qué grado, ya que su mirada se paseaba rápidamente por todas las ramas. Era extraño, así pudo ver por primera vez el rostro de su familia.

Ron estaba paralizado, en su mente sólo pensaba que Hermione podría haber tenido una respuesta inteligente. Retrocedió un paso sin querer, por lo que Sirius se acercó aún más para poder tener su varita en su pecho. El pelirrojo simplemente pensó en la posibilidad de sacar su varita, pero no lo hizo sólo porque dos personas más irrumpieron en el lugar. Esta vez eran Remus y Lily, quienes miraban consternados la escena.

Lily fue la primera en reaccionar, pidiendo que bajaran las varitas e interponiéndose entre James y Harry, pero su novio simplemente la apartó obligándola a ponerse detrás, logrando que Remus también interviniera. Todo era confuso para quienes acababan de llegar y lo peor era que los involucrados no se dignaban a explicar qué estaba sucediendo con ellos, qué era lo que había pasado mientras no estaban.

—James, baja la varita —pidió Remus acercándose cautelosamente. James negó con la cabeza—. James…

—¡Son mortífagos! —exclamó Sirius perdiendo la paciencia—. Mintieron. Harry no aparece en el árbol…

—Y seguramente son los únicos Potter en el mundo —interrumpió Hermione haciendo acto de presencia, logrando llamar la atención de todos—. Veo que eres algo egocentrista, James.

—No lo soy —musitó James enojado—. No creo que…

—Creímos haberles explicado que somos de Gales —habló la castaña serenamente—. Pero si no confían en nosotros, será mejor que nos vayamos.

Sirius miraba al trío ya con otra mirada, más comprensiva, y no tardó en bajar la varita, avergonzado de no haber pensado algo tan obvio. Él en el pasado había conocido a otro Potter, y éste era un muggle que nada tenía que ver con la familia de James. Un tanto cabizbajo le pidió disculpas a la castaña y a los dos chicos que antes había juzgado, esperando que su amigo le imitara.

Sin embargo, su mejor amigo aún mantenía su varita en alto, apuntándole directamente al pecho de Harry. El Black se acercó a James e intentó bajar su brazo, no entendía por qué no quería escucharlos si ambos conocían a ese Barny Potter que era Muggle. Se lo habían topado cierta vez en que se habían perdido en el Londres Muggle y tuvieron que preguntarle a la gente dónde estaba la estación King Cross. Fue Barny quien les contestó amablemente.

—James…

—Él jamás negó el hecho de que éramos familiares —acusó el animago, señalando descaradamente a su hijo con el dedo índice.

—De hecho, sólo lo hacía como juego —habló Harry finalmente, encogiéndose de hombros fingiendo un poco de tristeza al ser juzgado—. Ya sabes, me parecía gracioso que me llamaras de tío, hermano, primo… y todo eso.

—En fin, mejor nos vamos —susurró Ron comenzando a caminar hasta la salida de la habitación—. Me incomoda estar donde no me quieren.

Esa vez James no hizo nada. El trío salió de la habitación bajo la mirada de todos los presentes. Hermione no estaba para nada herida, sabía que el irse sería una excusa perfecta para ir al callejón Diagon o a otros lugares en búsqueda de información, la cual no había encontrado en esa casa. Después podría intentar reforzar sus historias, pues había logrado averiguar muchas cosas sobre esa época que podrían servirles.

Escucharon pasos precipitados tras de ellos, pero la castaña les obligó a seguir caminando. Necesitaban abandonar ese lugar sí o sí, debían buscar todo lo que pudieran en esos pocos días que le quedaban y estar en esa mansión no les ayudaría. Tampoco podían irse así no más, sin que se les echara, ya que sería extraño siendo que no tenían supuestamente hacia dónde ir. No, no supuestamente; no tenían a dónde ir.

Harry sólo seguía a Hermione, entendiendo que por algún motivo se estaba apresurando a salir de esa casa. Alcanzaron la puerta principal tras unos pasos, pero fue justo ahí donde percibió una mano en su hombro. Giró levemente y reconoció a James, quien se notaba bastante arrepentido. No lo dejaba seguir avanzando, le presionaba el hombro para poder detenerlo y finalmente girarlo.

—Perdónenme —pidió mientras su novia y amigos llegaban al lugar—. No… no quería hacerlos sentir mal o incómodos. Deben entenderme, las cosas no están bien en estos días aquí. Ayer solamente mataron a un vecino y en el mismo Hogwarts se dice que hay mortífagos.

Ron le miró sin poder evitar una sonrisa. Recordó todo lo que habían dicho de los padres de Harry, como que eran buenas personas, y no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo. Le hubiera gustado que ellos siguieran vivos en un futuro, quizás así Harry no hubiera pasado por tantas cosas mala y ni siquiera hubiera tenido que vivir una infancia tan mala como la que había vivido con los Dursleys.

—No te preocupes —sonrió Harry de medio lado—. Te entiendo.

—No se vayan —habló Peter, quien parecía aún somnoliento. Llevaba pijamas, lo que delataba que se había levantado sólo por el ruido—. Sea lo que sea que haya sucedido, dudo que sea tan grave.

—¡Eso es, Gusano! —rió Sirius acercándose a abrazar a Harry animadamente—. ¿A poco Peter no es inteligente cuando lo quiere?

—Canuto, no seas malo con Peter —regañó Remus acercándose también. Ron de inmediato se puso entre él y Hermione, sólo en caso de que él también quisiera abrazar a alguien, movimiento que Remus captó, pero dejó pasar.

—Hermione, vamos a dormir ya —sonrió amablemente Lily, notando que era ella quien estaba más convencida en irse—. Tengo sueño y dormiremos juntas.

Todos se habían ido a dormir al cabo de unas horas, pero esa vez Harry tenía algo en el pensamiento. No podía evitar pensar el hecho de decirles a sus padres lo que sucedería en el futuro. Decirles podría cambiar todo su futuro, podría tener a la familia consigo, no tendría que vivir con los Dursley y no hubiera sido reconocido, que era algo que le incomodaba; y quizás Voldemort ni siquiera estaría.

Voldemort. La palabra en su mente le hizo abrir nuevamente sus ojos. Todo ese tiempo había disfrutado mucho con los Merodeadores y su madre, y no había pensado en averiguar si en ese entonces Voldemort ya tenía Horrocruxes o si simplemente podría pelear contra él y matarlo. No, no podría ser tan fácil inclusive si no era inmortal. Sabía que las otras veces sólo había sido suerte el salir vivo.

Suspiró lánguidamente mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos pulgares. No pudo comprender cómo se le había olvidado eso tan importante. Y de hecho, debía buscar los Horrocruxes que Dumbledore le había encargado antes de su muerte, quizás sería más fácil en esa época; tal vez no. Sólo debía comenzar a pensar la forma de acabarlo, ya sea al volver a su época o en esa misma. Cerró sus ojos poco a poco.

—¡Llegaremos tarde! —gritó Sirius unos días después. Estaba parado en la puerta.

—¡Cállate, Canuto! ¡Me pones nervioso! —exclamó James desde un lugar que nadie sabía—. ¡Intento hacer mi maleta. Nos quedan tres horas, vamos bien!

—¿Te das cuenta, pelirroja, que todos me hacen callar? —preguntó Sirius fingiendo estar herido, lo que causó gracia en la aludida que acababa de llegar—. Todos dicen exactamente las mismas palabras: "¡Cállate, Canuto!"… Necesito un abrazo, ¿me das uno?

—¿Para qué pides si ya vienes hacia acá? —rió mientras veía al Black caminar hasta ella. Sintió aquellos brazos rodeándola fuertemente—. Me asfixias.

—Deberías dejar a Potter y quedarte conmigo —murmuró Sirius coquetamente, pero mirando fijamente a su mejor amigo, el cual caminaba hacia allá—. Soy más sexy…

—¡Traición! —escuchó Harry desde las escaleras, miró hacia la puerta cómo James intentaba separar a su novia y mejor amigo—. ¡Infidelidad! —Gritaba su padre.

Hermione finalmente llegó acompañada de Ron con su bolso cuando ya estaban avanzando todos los merodeadores. Parecía que estaba en otro mundo, ya que hubiera caído de las escaleras si es que Harry no la hubiera estado observando para poder sostenerla por el brazo. Bien sabían los otros dos que la chica sólo quería volver a su época, que se desvelaba leyendo y pensando posibles formas de volver.

Todos quedaron de acuerdo en aparecerse en Hogsmeade sólo para poder disfrutar un poco de esas pequeñas vacaciones, ahí encontrarían cosas que podrían divertirlos. Les gustaba mucho aquel pequeño pueblo a los Merodeadores, no por nada habían pasado años buscando pasadizos por los cuales poder escabullirse hasta allá. Sólo debían llegar antes de las ocho de la noche, era lo recomendable.

—¿Seguros que podemos venir a esta hora? —preguntó Lily dudosa. James posó sus ojos en ella—. Se supone que debíamos llegar junto al tren.

—No te preocupes, sabes que no nos cuentan —rió Sirius dándole unas palmaditas—. Después sabemos cómo volver. Tenemos secretos infalibles.

—¿Pasadizos secretos? —preguntó la pelirroja. Sirius asintió orgulloso—. Todos saben que existen, así que no sería "secreto".

—Pero nadie sabe dónde están —respondió el pelinegro un tanto mosqueado.

—Okei, tú ganas una vez al menos —sonrió la muchacha, haciendo reír a los demás.

Optaron por ir a beber unas cervezas de mantequilla a las Tres escobas, se irían al cabo de dos horas desde donde Madame Rosmerta les atendía. Sin embargo, algo extraño estaba aconteciendo fuera. La gente corría alejándose de un punto, Peter se había percatado de eso, por lo que les avisó a los demás para que se movieran de junto a la ventana. Pero James se había tensado completamente.

El clima había cambiado notoriamente, salía viento helado y se había oscurecido mucho más de lo habitual para esa hora. Había dejado de nevar repentinamente y las luces de todos los locales cercanos (y los pisos de arriba) apagaron sus luces. Luego de eso, gritos y risas se escucharon por doquier, haciendo que en Las Tres escobas guardaron un silencio incómodo, como esperando algo.

—Creo que son mortífagos —murmuró levantándose y llamando la atención de los presentes, quienes de inmediato comenzaron a desaparecer. Sacó su varita y miró a sus amigos—. Lucharé.

—Te acompañamos —dijo Sirius mientras todos asentían.

—Deberían irse ustedes dos —habló Remus observando a Lily y Hermione, pero ellas negaron con la cabeza casi de inmediato y sacaron sus varitas—. Peter podría llevarlas…

—Ya dijimos que no —musitó Hermione fastidiada al haber alguien que la creía incapaz—. Yo iré.

Si bien los hombres intentaron convencerlas no obtuvieron resultados. Tuvieron que correr al contrario de las pocas personas que ya quedaban en las calles, iban con las varitas alzadas en busca de los que espantaban a la gente. James iba cercano a Lily, no quería que nada le sucediera; debía protegerla ante cualquier peligro. Se detuvieron en cuanto vieron a personas en un combate. Eran Dumbledore y McGonagall junto a otros pocos en contra de los muchos Mortífagos.

—¡Llegaron más! —exclamó una voz chillona voz femenina—. Me quedo con el de ojos verdes.

Harry se tensó mientras los chicos se desplegaban en distintos lugares. No tomó atención a la Mortífagos que "lo había pedido", sino que su mirada comenzó a buscar frenéticamente a Lord Voldemort. Sabía que podría estar ahí, lo sospechaba porque Dumbledore había llegado también, debía estar luchando con él. Posó sus ojos en el anciano y vio, claramente, que su enemigo estaba ahí combatiendo con su director.

* * *

Gracias por los comentarios, se les agradece en serio a las personas que se dan unos minutos para comentar y hacerme saber que leen. Cuídense mucho.

Saludos

**B! **


	11. Sólo un pergamino

Los vientos se hacían cada vez más intensos y la nieve había vuelto a caer, esta vez dificultando la visión de las personas que estaban luchando arduamente en ese pueblo. Se escuchaban gritos, se veían resplandores de colores e incluso se veían cuerpos en el suelo, pero difícil era averiguar si eran muertos o simplemente estaban desmayados. Al menos eran veinte mortífagos, y sólo unos diez luchando contra ellos.

Hermione miraba continuamente a Harry y Ron. Sabía que el primero intentaría llegar a Voldemort, lo tenía bastante claro, y por ello temía. Usaba la varita con mucha más facilidad de la que los Merodeadores y Lily la controlaban. Era obvio, quizás era la primera vez que se enfrentaban en persona contra Mortífagos, ya que, a pesar de la valentía que demostraban, dudaban en cada uno de sus pasos.

Harry no podía terminar el duelo con aquella mortífaga. Lanzaba un hechizo tras otro, ella se los bloqueaba con una naturalidad escalofriante. Intentaba limpiar sus lentes, los cuales se estaban empañando por el frío y su propia respiración, sin embargo no tenía tiempo para siquiera llevar sus manos hasta la cara; los hechizos que la encapuchada le enviaba no le permitía distracción.

—¡Vamos, guapo! —exclamó ella moviéndose alegremente entre saltos—. Pequeño, sólo debes pelear.

Sirius estaba luchando contra un chico que era casi de su porte. Bueno, "suponía" que era hombre por el cuerpo que poseía. No estaba nervioso, no temía, o al menos intentaba no tener miedo. Incluso muchas veces se volvía a acomodar el cabello que se desordenaba continuamente por el viento casi huracanado que salía de vez en cuando.

—¿No puedes controlar mejor tu varita? —preguntó Sirius con aire de arrogancia, limpiando su cara de algunos copos de nieve—. Veo que no sirves para esto.

—Cállate —obligó el joven que peleaba contra él—. ¡Crucio!

Sirius se movió rápidamente dando un salto hacia el lado, por poco tropezando con un cuerpo que había en el suelo. Tragó saliva al recordar que ellos estaban dispuestos a usar ese tipo de maleficios. En vez se permitirse a sí mismo sentir miedo de ese Mortífago, optó por señalarlo con su varita y volver a la lucha. Odiaba sentir miedo, no le gustaba sentirlo ni siquiera ante algo peligroso.

Harry intentaba desmayar a la Mortífaga que peleaba contra él. Tenía diversos cortes en el cuerpo, algunos le ardían demasiado, pero necesitaba ir donde Voldemort estaba. No sabía qué haría cuando lo tuviera enfrente, pero al menos debía averiguar si era invencible en ese año o no. En caso de no serlo, buscaría enfrentarlo, pero, ¿cómo podría saberlo?

Finalmente logró deshacerse de la Mortífago gracias a James, ya que éste había notado que su hijo estaba bastante distraído y prefirió desmayar al oponente de éste, para luego volver a su propio combate. Harry tomó esa oportunidad para ir hasta donde Dumbledore peleaba. Corrió con la rabia acumulándose en su interior, quería acabar con él, sólo él podía asesinarlo definitivamente.

—¡Harry! —exclamó Peter sujetándolo fuertemente, por lo que el anteojudo se vio obligado a detenerse—. ¿A dónde vas? ¡Es peligroso!

—¡No! —musitó Harry intentando soltar el férreo abrazo del joven, pero no podía—. Suéltame, Peter.

—No… puedes morir, Harry…

—¡No es tu asunto! ¡Tú eres el que menos puede hablar sobre asesinar!

Peter le miró asombrado ante aquellas palabras, simplemente no lograba entenderlo, pero no lo soltó como éste quería. Prontamente también se acercó Remus, ya que, al igual que el primero, había percibido las intenciones de Harry, sólo que no había podido detenerlo por haber estado en un duelo muy complicado.

—Harry, ¿qué te sucede? —inquirió el licántropo tomándole el hombro—. ¿Por qué quieres pelear contra el Innombrable? ¿Eso ibas a hacer? ¡Es una locura!

—Remus…por favor, no iba a pelear contra él —dijo Harry fingiendo bastante mal—. Tranquilos, sólo iba a…

—¿A qué? —preguntó Peter alzando una ceja, volviendo a presionar al muchacho en cuanto notó que éste intentaba escapar—. ¿Ir a ver en primera fila? Sé que no eres de este país, pero Ya-sabes-quién no es precisamente una persona a la cual puedas ver de cerca y salir con vida…

—Sin ser Mortífago, ¿verdad, Peter? —completó el chico de ojos verdes con rabia en la voz—. ¿Es así?, porque…

Guardó silencio en cuanto vio que Voldemort desaparecía de la batalla y los Mortífagos poco a poco comenzaban a imitarlo. Resopló mientras se liberaba de ambos muchachos y escuchaba correr a los demás hasta llegar a su lado. Miró a Peter enojado, pero notó que la preocupación en el muchacho era genuina y no pudo hacer más que tranquilizarse.

—Harry, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó James observándole preocupado—. ¿Pasó algo?

—No, nada —resopló el joven comenzando a caminar.

Metió las manos a sus bolsillos y se dirigió hacia el camino principal de aquel pueblo, seguido rápidamente por Ron y Hermione. Había perdido la posibilidad de enfrentarlo sólo por culpa de Peter. ¿Cómo estaban seguros de que aquel chico no era ya un Mortífago y que sólo intentó…? No, se negó a sí mismo, él no "defendería" a su amo de un chico normal. No sabía que era "el elegido".

Por la noche, todos los Gryffindor fueron reunidos en la Sala común por la profesora McGonagall. Harry se acercó junto a los Merodeadores mientras los últimos rezagados llegaban al lugar y se acomodaban en un sillón, en el suelo o simplemente de pie, algunos bastante asustados. Era obvio, últimamente sólo llegaban malas noticias.

—Jóvenes —llamó la profesora—, les reuní para darles un anuncio. Desde este momento quedan suspendidas las visitas a Hogsmeade hasta nuevo aviso.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —inquirían los alumnos desesperados.

—Como han sabido, los ataques a este pueblo se han hecho mucho más frecuente de lo habitual —explicó en su intento por calmar los ánimos—, por lo que no queda más que sospechar que estos seguirán en aumento.

Luego de eso, sólo los hizo ir a dormir. Los Merodeadores, a vista de Harry, parecían mucho más tranquilos que los otros Gryffindors. El porqué bien lo sabía, simplemente ellos podían salir cuando querían por el hecho de saber todas las salidas secretas del castillo, cosa que no muchos sabían, y por supuesto no se lo dirían de ninguna forma, era un secreto de los Merodeadores y de sus amigos.

James se sentó en la cama al igual que los demás, no querían dormir aún. Su cara tenía aún algunas cortaduras, al igual que los brazos y el resto del cuerpo. En realidad, a todos les sucedía exactamente lo mismo, les ardía varias zonas del cuerpo. El novio de Lily observó unos momentos a Peter, quien parecía bastante asustado con todo lo que había sucedido.

—¿Creen que esto sea tan seguido? —preguntó finalmente James apesadumbrado, tirándose de espaldas contra la cama—. ¿Tendremos que estar asustados para siempre? ¡Es una mierda esta jodida vida! ¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué no muere Voldemort?

—N-no digas su nombre —pidió Peter.

—¿Qué tiene? —inquirió el anteojudo perdiendo los estribos—. Es sólo un nombre, nada va a suceder porque uno diga Voldemort…

—Para, James —volvió a pedir el joven.

—Voldemort, Voldemort… —siguió James, esta vez más divertido, haciendo reír a Harry, Ron y Sirius. Remus sólo negó con la cabeza, pero mostrando una alegre sonrisa.

Finalmente optaron por divertirse esa noche. Mandaron a Sirius y a Peter a buscar comida a la cocina, así jugarían ajedrez para poder distraerse de todo lo que había acontecido en el lugar. Harry observó cómo James se había ido a sentar a su lado. Percibió su brazo rodeando su cuello, mientras le decía "hermanito", como siempre bromeando acerca de su familiaridad.

Tras unos minutos, Peter y Sirius estaban observando el mapa en medio de un pasillo, intentando averiguar si venía alguien desde el lugar al cual iban; pero no se fijaron si venía alguien detrás. Esa distracción hizo que dieran un sobresalto en cuanto le tomaron un hombro a cada uno. Escucharon una risita triunfal muy conocida por ellos.

—Travesura realizada —susurró Sirius apuntando al mapa rápidamente antes de que Filch le obligara a girar para mirarlos—. Señor Filch…

—¿Qué hacen merodeando a esta hora, Black y Pettigrew? —inquirió el hombre observándolos. Sirius intentaba esconden el mapa en la parte trasera del pantalón, pero un movimiento en falso hizo que el hombre notara lo que intentaba hacer—. ¿Qué tienes ahí, pequeño?

—N-nada —respondió.

Sin embargo, el hombre caminó a su alrededor y le extrajo el pergamino mal guardado de su bolsillo trasero. Sirius cerró los ojos intentando contener la rabia al ver cómo aquel hombre pretendía guardárselo en el bolsillo. Habían trabajado tanto en aquel mapa, y ni siquiera era sólo de él, James y Remus se enojarían por haberlo perdido. Peter estaba temeroso a su lado, con los mismos pensamientos.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Sólo un pergamino viejo —se apresuró a decir Peter.

—Bueno, supongo que me lo quedaré, ya que si viene de ustedes, dudo que sea bueno… debe ser algo endemoniado —murmuró el hombre comenzando a caminar en dirección contraria. Los chicos se habían quedado maldiciendo entre dientes, por lo que el hombre se volvió para mirarlos—. Vamos, síganme. No se quedarán sin un castigo.

James rió junto a Harry observando la forma tan seria con la cual Ron y Remus se enfrentaban en un juego de ajedrez mágico. Pensaban cada movimiento que hacían, y se nota que ambos maldecían con el movimiento del otro. Sin embargo, se notaba mucho que el licántropo era el que más complicado estaba; el chico de ojos veces sabía muy bien que ganarle a Ron era algo difícil.

—Harry —llamó su padre. El chico le observó sonreír—. Gracias.

—¿Ah? —el aludido arrugó su entrecejo confuso—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque gracias a ti estoy con Lily —sonrió alegremente—. Ella me dijo que si tú no le hubieras convencido, no hubiera aceptado salir conmigo.

—Oh…

—Así que gracias.

* * *

Siento el retraso, pero tuve muchas cosas que hacer D: me retrasé con otra historia y voy en orden u.ú Pero les traigo una noticia que, creo, alegrará a quienes dicen que me demoro mucho en escribir. Esta historia se publicará los Jueves y Domingos; sí, dos capítulos semanales :L

Muchas gracias a los que leen la historia y la comentan *-* me hacen feliz xD Espero seguir leyendo sus comentarios, no demoran más de cinco minutos *-*

Byebye

**B! **


	12. Bosque prohibido

Dos semanas habían pasado desde aquel enfrentamiento, dos semanas en que muchos alumnos comenzaban a estar totalmente de acuerdo con la medida tomada por el colegio, ya que los ataques a aquel pueblo eran prácticamente todos los días. Muchos sentían miedo, otros alumnos habían sido retirados del colegio al ver cómo avanzaba Voldemort en su búsqueda de poder.

En parte, Harry sentía que estaba ocurriendo lo mismo que en su época cuando se enteraron del regreso de Voldemort. A veces leía el Profeta y veía atroces crímenes, como familias completas asesinadas en sus casas, leía las desapariciones y escuchaba los llantos de algunos alumnos por sufrir la pérdida de alguien cercano; no era algo aislado, era bastante común escuchar algo así en la semana.

Los Merodeadores parecían incómodos por las noches a medida que se acercaba la luna llena, pero esa tarde estaban totalmente nerviosos. Sirius cada cierto tiempo lanzaba cosas como "¡Verdad que hoy debemos ir a detención!", como cada vez en que se acercaba la luna, así intentaba lograr que Harry y Ron no se enteraran de la licantropía de Remus. Ambos fingían creerles, como era obvio.

Aquella tarde, Remus estaba más preocupado de lo normal. Suspiraba cada cierto tiempo y se acercaba a charlar con Hermione en un intento de poder relajarse. Ella obviamente que intentaba hacerlo sentir mejor, sabía el porqué de su preocupación, por lo que le hacía reír con alguna que otra ocurrencia.

—Debería hacer mi tarea de mañana —murmuró Remus sentado en los sillones junto a Hermione. Ambos dejaron su libro al lado—. Ya terminé este libro, sólo lo estoy releyendo.

—Igual deberías ya haberla hecho —le regañó la castaña, provocando la risa en el licántropo, quien la miró directamente a los ojos y sólo desvió la mirada cuando escuchó risas provenientes de las escaleras.

—Vienen los chicos —dijo éste mientras se recostaba contra el respaldar del sillón—. Ellos son los culpables de que no hiciera la tarea, así que no andes de reprochadora.

Hermione rió mientras Ron llegaba a escena, sentándose entre ambos jóvenes y rompiendo el momento en el que se encontraban. Además, éste pidió a Harry que se sentara a su lado, entre Remus y él, comenzando a correrse poco a poco y obligando a Hermione a hacerlo también. Sin embargo, ninguno se percató de las intenciones, sólo pensaron que era un distraído o bastante inoportuno.

—Deberíamos ir a dormir ya —murmuró el pelirrojo fingiendo un bostezo.

Por la noche, Harry y Ron estaban acostados en la oscuridad, solamente una tenue luz blanca, proveniente de la luna llena, alumbraba el dormitorio. Los Merodeadores no estaban en sus camas, como era obvio. Y Harry no podía dormir. Se giraba una y otra vez en la cama mientras en su mente pasaba la idea de ver a su padre como animago, era una ferviente curiosidad el que lo invadía.

Se sentó en la cama y buscó sus lentes en la cómoda. Se vistió con ropa más o menos abrigadora para aquel invierno y se acercó a su mejor amigo para constatar que éste dormía plácidamente, luego caminó hasta la salida de la habitación procurando no hacer mucho ruido al caminar. Le molestó bastante el rechinido que las escaleras soltaban con cada paso que daba el bajarlas.

Salió del castillo tan fácilmente como cuando salió de la Sala Común. No se había topado ni con Filch ni con su molesta gata. Su caminar era parsimonioso mientras sentía un escalofrío recorrer su nuca. Escondió sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta mientras ingresaba al Bosque Prohibido, sintiendo cómo todo se oscurecía de un momento a otro; era tan tétrico aquel sitio.

—¿Dónde estarán? —se preguntó mientras se sobresaltaba al escuchar un sonido muy similar al de una rama quebrarse. Rió al notar que se había asustado sólo por sus propias pisadas poco calculadas.

Hermione subió las escaleras de los hombres y abrió la puerta de aquella habitación con bastante seguridad. Prendió las luces con un solo movimiento de varita y buscó al pelinegro en el lugar. Al no encontrarlo en su cama, suspiró ruidosamente y llevó ambas manos a la cintura. Posó sus ojos en Ron, aquel que sonreía en sueños y soltaba pequeñas risitas, como si nada sucediera.

Se acercó hasta él y le movió por los hombros para despertarlo. El chico abrió los ojos unos segundos, la miró confuso y volvió a dormirse. Hermione alzó una ceja antes de volver a moverlo.

—¡Ron!

—Ya, estoy despierto, mamá —musitó el joven girando en su cama hasta quedar de costado. Hermione lo volvió a mover, esta vez comenzando a perder la paciencia—. Mamá…

—¡Despiértate, Ronald! —exclamó la castaña dándole en la cabeza con una cabecera. Eso hizo que su amigo se sentara en la cama enojado y la mirara—. Harry no está en su cama. ¡Sabía que esto pasaría!

—¿Y dónde está? —preguntó Ron aún somnoliento. Refregó sus ojos intentando ver con más claridad.

—¡En el bosque, ¿dónde más podría estar?

Harry caminaba alumbrando con la varita, sabía que su padre estaría ahí. Debía encontrar a un ciervo con cornamentas muy grandes, el mismo de su patronus, o a un perro negro y grande; dudaba lograr enfocar a un animal tan chico como una rata, aunque ésta fuera más grande de lo normal. Sabía que si sus amigos se enteraban, o si los Merodeadores lo veían, estaría en problemas, pero no podía evitar esa curiosidad.

Cuando la luna llena estaba justo sobre su cabeza, escuchó un ruido que lo distrajo de su camino, pasando a tropezar con una raíz de árbol, pero antes de caer al logró recuperar el equilibrio afirmándose con la mano en el suelo. Alzó la vista y limpió la tierra de su mano en su pantalón antes de retomar el rumbo. Se detuvo de golpe al sentir una presión en su hombro.

—¿Qué crees que haces, Harry? —inquirió la mandona voz de Hermione.

El anteojudo maldijo y no giró inmediatamente. Cerró sus ojos y respiró lento, para luego finalmente encarar a Hermione. Quería decirle que no podía detenerlo, que ella no entendería jamás el porqué se era tan asiduo con el tema de averiguar más de su padre, de su madre y padrino, de Remus también. Sin embargo, sus ojos se dilataron al mirar sobre los hombros de su amiga, detrás de Ron.

—¡Cuidado!

Tanto Ron como Hermione giraron rápidamente para ver la causa de la exclamación de su amigo. Ahí, entre unos árboles gigantes y sucios, un lobo se acercaba cautelosamente, olfateándolos y mirándolos como una presa más. No alcanzó a dar otro paso para cuando el perro y el ciervo cerraron su camino; pero éste ya se sentía hambriento.

—Harry, vámonos —pidió Ron dando un paso hacia atrás, tropezando con la misma raíz que había tropezado su amigo, pero éste alcanzó a afirmarlo—. Vámonos, vámonos ya.

El aludido había asentido, no quería que su padre y Sirius se expusieran a un peligro sólo por intentar salvarlo, pero no alcanzaron a dar muchos pasos para cuando escucharon el alarido de un perro herido y el gruñido de un lobo enojado. Los tres miraron con consternación cómo Sirius estaba apegado a un árbol, aún convertido en perro, pero bastante malherido… y James estaba solo contra ese monstruo.

No habían dado más pasos. La rata igual intentaba hacer lo posible por ayudar a sus amigos, pero ningunos de sus intentos sirvió; era muy pequeña. El perro se sacudió levemente intentando ponerse de pie, no dejaría a su mejor amigo solo. Se precipitó hasta subirse al lomo del lobo para mordisquearle el cuello, como hacía cada vez que su amigo perdía el control, pero no resultó. De un manotazo el licántropo lo apartó.

James ocupaba sus grandes cornamentas para hacerlo retroceder, pero al ver que Sirius se transformaba nuevamente en un humano al haber caído varios metros atrás, perdió la concentración y cedió ante un zarpazo del hombre lobo, pero volvió a levantarse y a interponerse entre el trío y su amigo.

—Sirius —exclamó Harry antes de correr hacia donde su padrino estaba intentando ponerse de pie nuevamente, pero no tenía fuerzas ya para transformarse.

—Váyanse de aquí —pidió el chico al tomarse el brazo herido con su mano.

—¡HARRY!

Miró hacia donde Hermione había gritado. La vio sacar su varita asustada mientras el licántropo se acercaba a él, ya que el ciervo estaba completamente herido en el suelo, exhausto. El hechizo aturdidor de su amiga no había servido, tampoco el suyo ni el de Ron. Sintió miedo, retrocedió unos pasos y cubrió a su padrino con su cuerpo.

—¡Vete, Harry! —volvió a pedir Sirius antes de volver a transformarse en un perro negro y saltar hacia el licántropo.

A la lejanía se escuchaban los gritos de dolor del perro y del casi aturdido ciervo al pelear contra un hombre lobo como ése. Los pájaros se espantaban y se distanciaban lo máximo posible del lugar mientras la lluvia comenzaba a caer. La luna no alumbraba mucho, ya que las nubes la estaban cubriendo. Nada iba bien para aquellos jóvenes. Muy pronto se quedaron a oscuras.

Harry estaba completamente enojado consigo mismo al no poder ayudar más a su padre y a su padrino. Peter incluso intentaba hacerlo, pero si se acercaba como humano simplemente complicaría las cosas. Veía las infinitas heridas en los cuerpos de aquellos animales, y las casi inexistentes en el cuerpo del hombre lobo. Sólo pudo acercarse a Hermione para verificar que ésta pensara en algo.

—¿Qué podemos hacer? —preguntó Harry preocupado.

Otro grito se escuchó a varios metros. Los tres animagos terminaron esparcidos en el suelo, todos convertidos en humanos, con la sangre tibia llamando al apetito frenético del hombre lobo que esa noche gobernaba el Bosque Prohibido.

* * *

Chicos, disculpen no poder subir ayer, pero por problemas de fuerza mayor no pude hacerlo. Tampoco podré actualizar el Domingo, por lo que lo haré el Lunes. Luego de eso, volveré al Jueves y Domingos.

Gracias por los comentarios *-*

Saludos

**B! **


	13. Verdad

Las nubes terminaron por cubrir hasta la última parte de la Luna llena aquella noche. No había luces, no había algo que iluminara aquel tenebroso bosque, salvo tres luces pequeñas que resplandecían un pequeño sector de éste, produciendo una especie de tenebrosas sombras de los árboles y, claro, de los animales que en ese momento estaban en una reñida y sangrienta batalla, así como de los espectadores que reflejaban una cara de horror.

Harry estaba resentido consigo mismo. No le gustaba el hecho de no poder ayudar a su padre, a Sirius y a Peter mientras ellos peleaban. Sabía que lo mejor era irse, también lo tenían claro Ron y Hermione, pero el punto era que si se iban, los animagos podrían perder sus fuerzas y convertirse, sin querer, nuevamente en humanos, siendo el alimento de aquel enfurecido licántropo.

Ron tragaba saliva bastante asustado, pero seguía dándole la espalda a Hermione en caso de que la bestia se acercara hasta allá. Si fuera así, su deber era proteger a su amiga. Su varita estaba encendida al igual que la de sus dos amigos, señalando directamente a la lucha entre animales que se revolcaban en el suelo. Sus ojos estaban arrugados, otras veces simplemente los cerraba al escuchar los alaridos.

—Debemos hacer algo —murmuró Harry sintiendo su corazón acelerarse cada vez más.

—Los aturdidores no son suficientemente fuertes, ninguno de los hechizos son los bastante poderosos para ayudarlos —respondió Hermione mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior. Intentaba encontrar una respuesta, pero nada.

Sus ojos se abrieron mucho más al ver que James y Sirius salieron disparados hacia los árboles. Peter había sido aplastado por una pata del hombre lobo, y todos terminaron mostrando su aspecto humano totalmente ensangrentado. La nariz del lobo se movía incesantemente y pegó un aullido cuando sus ojos se posaron en Sirius. Se dirigió hacia allá rápidamente.

Harry y los otros dos jóvenes corrieron para intentar auxiliarlo. El Black estaba inconsciente, no sabía que el licántropo se relamía a medida que se acercaba al chico. La bestia abrió su boca y se dispuso a morder al chico, a convertirlo en uno más de ellos, alimentarse y satisfacerse de éste. Sin embargo, Harry le había señalado con su varita, y con rabia había gritado.

—¡Incarcerus!

Unas gruesas cuerdas se dirigieron al cuerpo de la criatura justo cuando ésta había alzado su garra para dar un zarpazo. Las cuerdas se deslizaron por su cuerpo con rapidez, pero simulando el movimiento que haría una serpiente al asfixiar a su víctima. El lobo soltó un gruñido al caer secamente al suelo, debatiéndose entre lo que le aprisionaba. Intentaba soltarse, quería alimentarse.

—Los tres juntos lancemos un aturdidor —pidió Harry viendo que a la criatura le faltaba el aire—. De esa forma lo liberamos. Creo que no queda mucho para amanecer. Cosa de minutos.

—Está bien —murmuró Hermione. Bajó su varita para señalar al lobo, al igual que sus amigos—. Uno, dos… ¡Tres!

—¡Desmaius! —exclamaron Ron y los otros dos.

Tal cual Harry había planeado, el lobo simplemente quedó aturdido en el suelo. Seguido de eso, los chicos se precipitaron para intentar ayudar a James, Sirius y Peter. No sabían si era correcto o no llevarlos a la enfermería, por el tema de las excusas que tendrían que dar para poder explicar el hecho de que estuvieran en el Bosque Prohibido. Por el momento simplemente les despertaron.

Cada cierto tiempo, estos les pedían que no divulgaran nada en el colegio, algunas veces prácticamente se lo rogaban. Eso hacía que el trío se diera cuenta de cuán importante era mantener el secreto de su amigo, sólo para que éste no fuera rechazado en el colegio. Tuvieron que prometerles muchas veces que no lo harían, pero realmente estaban preocupados.

Pasaron unos minutos y el lobo finalmente volvió a convertirse en humano, a medida que la luz del sol comenzaba a hacer presencia en ese bosque. Remus estaba ensangrentado, con mordidas en el cuerpo y la ropa rasgada. Hermione y Harry se acercaron para poder retirarle las cuerdas que lo rodeaban.

—Debemos ir a la enfermería —murmuró Harry decidido.

—¡No! —exclamó James levantándose, pero cayó sentado al sentir un dolor más fuerte del que había pensado que sufriría. Miró a su hijo asustado—. Remus puede ir, pero nosotros no. ¿Te imaginas qué pasaría si Dumbledore se entera?

—Quizás echarían a Remus —explicó Peter cabizbajo.

—Y a nosotros por nuestra animagia —habló Sirius tomándose una herida fuertemente.

—Pero necesitan ir —replicó el joven de ojos verdes observándoles—. En el camino pensamos en una excusa.

No pudieron discutir en cuanto Sirius pareció perder el conocimiento unos minutos. Harry y Ron tuvieron que llevar cargado a Remus, mientras que los otros jóvenes intentaban ayudarse entre sí. Como excusa sólo pudieron dar el hecho de que Harry se había metido al Bosque porque le pareció ver a una niña ingresar, y al verlo a él, los tres Merodeadores habían ingresado junto a Ron y Hermione.

Pasadas unas horas, el joven licántropo abrió los ojos poco a poco. Los sentía pesados, y sentía dolor en todo el cuerpo. La luz que se filtraba por las cortitas le molestaba mucho, por lo que arrugaba los ojos y vio borroso por mucho tiempo. Se sentó con dificultad en la cama y observó hacia alrededor, intentando saber dónde estaba. No entendía nada, todo era confuso.

—¿Hermione?

La joven estaba sentada a su lado, observándole y pidiéndole que no se sentara así, de forma tan brusca. Ella era la única que estaba a su lado, Harry y Ron estaban acompañando a James y Sirius respectivamente, así como entablándole conversación a Peter. El licántropo les miró las heridas, no recordaba mucho, pero era fácil de suponer lo que les había sucedido. Quedó cabizbajo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Hermione preocupada. Los ojos dorados se posaron en ella—. No te preocupes, no es tu culpa lo que les sucedió. De hecho, fue nuestra culpa por aparecernos en ese lugar. Ellos sólo nos defendieron y tú te defendiste.

El joven simplemente guardó silencio y asintió poco convencido. Sin embargo, tardó unos segundos en percatarse de que Hermione estaba al tanto de su problema. Le miró asustado, no quería que se alejara de él. Habían pasado tanto tiempos juntos, que no podía evitar confundir los sentimientos que tenía por ella. No sabía si era amor o amistad, pero simplemente no quería que se alejara.

—¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo te enteraste de mi… pues de eso?

—Ayer, ya te dije —rió la joven. Vio que éste bajaba la mirada, por lo que se apresuró a agregar—, pero no te preocupes. No le encuentro nada de malo, ni yo ni mis amigos. Sólo fue mala suerte que… te mordieran.

—¿Y crees que no podría hacerte daño? —preguntó bruscamente. James les observó desde la cama en la que descansaba—. Dañé a mis mejores amigos, quizás hasta estuve a un pelo de matarlos. ¿En serio no le encuentras nada de malo?

Hermione guardó silencio. Sí, encontraba algo malo en todo eso. No le parecía adecuado el hecho de que unos jóvenes se hubieran transformado en animagos para acompañar a un hombre lobo en sus transformaciones. Siempre había pensado que algo como eso hubiera pasado, y pasó. Sin embargo, decidió no decírselo. No quería hacerlo sentir mal.

—Es peligroso —dijo la chica, para luego sonreír—, pero no quiere decir que sea malo.

James miraba la escena con una ceja alzada, pero una sonrisa pícara se extendió por su rostro mientras meditaba algo que haría. Miró a Ron y Harry, ¿ellos le ayudarían en lo que pretendía? Tal vez sí, pero de eso hablaría más tarde, cuando estuviera en su habitación y no en una enfermería. Odiaba las enfermerías con todo su ser, y más porque no podía estar con su pelirroja. No quería que se enterara que algo así le sucedió.

—¿Y te estás mejorando, James? —preguntó Harry para romper el silencio que momentáneamente los había inundado.

—Me siento mejor que antes —sonrió el joven. Se sentó en la cama y le miró—. Harry, ¿has visto a Lily hoy?

—No. Mientras dormían estábamos en la biblioteca —respondió Harry viendo cómo su padre se desordenaba el cabello distraídamente.

—Quiero verla —fingió lloriquear como niño pequeño—. Pero no quiero que me vea así.

Harry sólo rió junto a los demás. Sin embargo, vio que Ron estaba mirando directamente a la cama de Remus con una evidente molestia. Éste no se daba cuenta de que su mejor amigo le miraba, ni siquiera recordaba dónde estaba. Sus ojos y su mente estaban reprochando la aparente cercanía que había en esos dos. Le enojaba bastante, no quería que ella tuviera un noviazgo con Remus.

Peter les observaba desde su cama intentando parecer normal, pero no, ya no era como antes. Tragó saliva y llevó su mano a su antebrazo izquierdo. ¿Qué dirían sus amigos si se enteraran de lo que había hecho? Pero había tenido miedo, y le habían ofrecido el no asesinarlo ni a él ni a su familia si se unía; le ofrecieron poder. No cambiaría, sería el mismo con ellos, sólo que tendría una doble vida.

Dudaba que algo pudiera sucederles a ellos, sólo había tomado una sabia decisión en cuanto a lo que acontecía en ese momento en el mundo mágico. La gente moría a diario, la gente era torturada, la gente sufría todos los días. ¿Quiénes eran los que estaban libre de todas esas atrocidades? Eran los Mortífagos. ¿Qué sacaban con negarse a Voldemort? Tenía poderes extraordinarios; era mejor unirse a morir.

Rió ante un chiste que Sirius soltó.

* * *

Bueno, aquí está el capítulo. Espero que les guste y me dejen unos comentarios *-* se me cuidan y nos leemos el Jueves.

**B! **


	14. Hazlo ya

Aquel día había mucho sol para la altura del año en que se encontraban. Habían pasado unos días desde aquel accidente y todos estaban más tranquilos. Las heridas de sus cuerpos habían desaparecido con el transcurrir del tiempo, y así fue cómo Remus pudo dejar de culparse cada vez que los miraba. Había sido difícil para el licántropo ver las marcas de sus garras, los hematomas producidos por sus golpes y aún ver una sonrisa amistosa por parte de sus amigos hacia él.

Lo que más le sorprendía era el hecho de que Hermione le hablara como si nada hubiera pasado. Su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que la observaba reír, hablar como una sabelotodo o discutir con Ron sobre algún tema. En realidad, su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que la veía. Muchas veces percibía la sangre subir por su rostro cuando ésta le sonreía o se le acercaba; se había acostumbrado.

Y Hermione, bueno, su mente estaba muy centrada en lo que tenía que hacer. No pensaba ni se permitía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su acometido. Sin embargo, debía admitir que estar con Remus era uno de los pasatiempos favoritos en esa época. El hecho de hablar con él de libros y que éste los conociera o tuviera un verdadero interés en escuchar de qué trataban, era algo increíble para ella.

Ron sólo observaba desconfiado. No podía decir que Remus no le agradaba, era imposible por la forma de ser del licántropo, pero debía destacar que le molestaba la cercanía que estaba teniendo con Hermione. Varias veces le encontraba mirándola embobado escondido tras un libro, no sabía fingir el interés en la chica. Tampoco lograba entender por qué eso le fastidiaba tanto, y no quería saberlo.

—James —habló Remus cuando estaban solos en la habitación. El aludido alzó la mirada para hacer notar que lo escuchaba—. ¿Puedo contarte… algo?

—Claro, Lunático —sonrió el chico sacándose su camiseta, la cual tenía una sustancia rojiza en el pecho, y colocándose una limpia.

—¿Qué dirías si te digo que…? —Remus se detuvo unos segundos y suspiró—. ¿Qué dirías si te digo que creo que me gusta Hermione?

James alzó las cejas mientras una sonrisa pícara surcó su rostro, pero la eliminó en cuanto notó la incomodidad de su amigo. Se acercó hasta la cama de Remus y se sentó ahí, palmeando a su lado para que éste dejara de mirar por la ventana y le acompañara. Cuando lo hizo, el anteojudo ya buscaba palabras que decirle. Sabía que éste siempre alejaba a las chicas por su "pequeño problema peludo". No quería que hiciera lo mismo con la castaña, no quería verlo más solo.

—Te diría que ella es muy guapa y un muy buen partido —habló James dándole unas palmadas—. No dejes de atrapar la snitch dorada cuando la descuidada se posa en tu mano, como decía papá.

—¿Ah? —el licántropo alzó una ceja distraído.

—Que no desperdicies la oportunidad de perder algo hermoso cuando está tan cerca de ser tuyo —explicó el pelinegro desordenándose el cabello. Le miró—. Pienso que harían una buena pareja.

—Sí, una hermosa pareja conformada por una humana y un…

—Merodeador —le cortó James dándole un golpe suave en la cabeza—. No seas idiota… De hecho, ¡ve ahora! ¡Ahora!

—¿Ah? —preguntó Remus mirándole asustado en cuanto su amigo se había levantado de la cama y le tomó del brazo para alzarlo también—. James… ¡James, no! —el chico comenzó a empujarlo por la espalda hacia la puerta—. Corna…

Quien empujaba hacia la puerta se detuvo, le giró y le tomó por los hombros para obligar a mirarle.

—Le dices tú —comenzó amenazante—, o le digo yo. Decide, lobito.

Harry observaba a Hermione con aburrimiento. Ella estaba leyendo un gran libro sobre viajes de tiempo, pero el primero ya sabía con anticipación que al acabarlo diría que no había nada. Ron simplemente estaba tendido en el sillón principal de la sala común, justo al lado del fuego. Éste tenía mucho frío a pesar del gran sol que había ese día. No sabía por qué, pero simplemente era así.

Escucharon una conversación desde las escaleras. Ahí James venía abrazando fuertemente a Remus por sobre el cuello, incluso parecía que lo obligaba a caminar. El de ojos dorados tenía la cara ruborizada, aunque el trío pudo suponer que era producto de la asfixia que quizás James le provocaba al ir de esa forma. Siguiendo así, llegaron hasta quedar justo frente a Harry, el cual miraba dudoso si acaso el licántropo estaba respirando o no, porque hasta sus normalmente blanquecinas orejas estaban rojas.

James lo soltó ahí y miró a su hijo y Ron.

—¿Me acompañan un poco? —preguntó amablemente el joven. Los chicos no pudieron negarse ante James, ya que los había mirado con fiereza. Al parecer, no había sido una pregunta que tuviera dos respuestas.

Cuando estos se fueron, notaron que estaban completamente solos en aquel lugar. Era extraño que no hubiera nadie más. Si bien era explicable que no hubiera nadie en las habitaciones por aquel clima, lo raro era que a esa hora todos estaban volviendo de las clases. Sin embargo, a la cabeza de Remus vino un recuerdo de una vez en que Sirius había aturdido a la Señora Gorda para que no dejara entrar a nadie cuando Peter fue obligado a declararse. Aquella vez era muy similar a ésa.

Remus estaba nervioso. Le había prometido a James hacerlo sí o sí. No quería romper esa promesa a su amigo, por lo que lo haría. Además, quería intentarlo al menos una vez en su vida, quería saber qué era tener una novia. Debía admitir que sus manos temblaban, que incluso sentía que estaba sudando como si hubiera mil grados de calor. Caminó sigilosamente hasta la mesa donde Hermione se encontraba y llamó su atención carraspeando.

—¿Podemos hablar, Hermione?

La chica alzó la vista del libro para poder mirarle. Asintió regalándole una amistosa sonrisa, pero el semblante serio del chico le causaba curiosidad acerca de lo que le diría. No sospechaba en lo más mínimo. De todas formas se levantó y siguió al chico hasta donde éste se posicionó, cerca de la chimenea. Le miró con el entrecejo fruncido mientras esperaba a que hablara, pero parecía que no lo haría.

—¿Remus?

El licántropo tuvo un sobresalto y le miró. Tragó saliva, no sabía cómo decírselo ni menos cómo comenzar. ¿Qué habría hecho James? ¿Y Peter? ¿Y Sirius…? No, ése último no lo hubiera hecho. Conociéndolo, por mucho que alguien le gustara, jamás se pondría de novio. Unas dos veces había tenido novia, pero los celos y las insistencias de éstas le habían "traumado". Nunca más quiso una; prefería ser libre como el viento, según decía.

Suspiró y lo hizo. Sí. Sabía perfectamente que no saldrían palabras, pero que las acciones muchas veces tenían más significados. Se acercó a ella y, dudando unos fragmentos de segundos, sus manos se acercaron al rostro de la chica y la besó. Su corazón palpitaba fuertemente a medida que sus labios se juntaban. Sabía que si ella se alejaba, sería un golpe muy grande para su corazón.

Hermione estaba impactada, pero no podía negar que aquella sensación producida por las caricias del chico. Le correspondió el beso, olvidando por completo que se había obligado a suprimir los sentimientos que en ella habían florecido un poco más cada vez que estaba en compañía de Remus. Sentía una confusión muy grande, pero sabía que sí gustaba del licántropo. Rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, un tanto temerosa.

—¡Escóndanse!

Harry alzó la vista alarmado ante el grito de Sirius. Había sido obligado a acompañarlos en una broma a Severus. Había visto que ellos llevaban bombas fétidas en sus bolsillos y que cuando le vieron avanzar hacia las mazmorras, las habían levitado hasta que se confundieron en la oscuridad del techo. Le obligaron a esconderse tras una muralla, al parecer un pasadizo secreto.

Tras unos segundos así, escucharon una explosión, seguido de insultos y gritos. Salieron de su escondite y vieron su obra de arte. No sólo estaba ahí Severus, también Regulus Black y Evan Rosier, quienes les miraban enfurecidos por el baño que habían tenido. Los Merodeadores se escaparon rápidamente, pero Severus había logrado detener a Harry, apegándolo fuertemente contra la pared. James y los demás se detuvieron y volvieron por su amigo, sacando las varitas en caso de que sucediera algo.

—Dime, Potter —habló Snape mirándole directamente a los ojos. Regulus y Rosier observaban cómo los demás se acercaban—. ¿Cómo sabías la forma de parar el Sectumsempra?

Después de tanto tiempo, por fin tenía ahí a quien había podido detener el sangrado de James. Y es que había sido imposible el detenerlo si él lo había inventado. ¿Cómo era que se había enterado de eso? No tuvo tiempo de sacar su varita para cuando escuchó la voz de Lily inquiriendo lo que estaba sucediendo. Soltó a Harry y la miró, para luego marcharse del lugar.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Lily notablemente enojada. Su mirada estaba en James—. Me lo prometiste.

—Lily… yo…

—No sé por qué te creí —dijo antes de irse rápidamente.

—¡Lily! —exclamó James completamente asustado. La siguió e intentó detenerla por el brazo.

—Suéltame, James.

Hermione estaba entre los brazos del licántropo, correspondiéndole con aquella misma ternura y timidez. Sin embargo, escuchó un portazo y se alejó. En la puerta de entrada estaba Ron, mirándolos enfurecido. Él no había querido participar en la broma y se había fugado de James hábilmente, sospechando que algo así podría estar pasando. Lo que no sospechaba era que ciertamente sí había sucedido.

—Aléjate de ella, Lupin —masculló sacando la varita y apuntándole.

* * *

Como sabrán quienes me siguen en twitter (BiankaBlack paso el aviso xDD) ayer no estuve mucho como para escribir el capítulo. Salí a comprarme un celu nuevo y luego me hacían volver a salir y así xD por eso publico hoy xD pero el capítulo del Domingo va sí o sí, mañana lo escribiré, de hecho, así no me retraso.

Gracias por los comentarios, por los muchos seguidores ;o; me hacen emocionar.

Se me cuidan *-*

Byebye

B!


	15. Niños

Lily caminaba rápidamente hacia la torre de Gryffindor, tenía los sentimientos confusos. No sabía si estaba enojada o herida, ya que James le había prometido el no molestar más a Snape al momento de comenzar su relación. Por alguna razón había confiado en su palabra, no entendía por qué había creído que James había cambiado, se sentía tan idiota en ese momento que no pudo evitar soltar lágrimas.

No era tan grave, lo sabía, pero no había pasado mucho tiempo como para cometer un error que afectara la confianza de pareja. Eso era lo peor, si es que seguían juntos como ella en realidad quería, el no tenerse confianza era muy malo en cualquier relación, en especial en una como la de ellos. Escuchó los pasos precipitados de James tras ella, pero no se detuvo a pesar de querer abrazarlo y besarlo como ya se había acostumbrado. Simplemente apresuró su paso aún más.

Sin embargo, prontamente James le dio alcance, envolviendo su brazo con su mano de forma no tan brusca, pero con la suficiente fuerza como para que ésta no se alejara. La giró y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos, que viera que realmente estaba arrepentido de lo que había hecho, que comprendía su enojo como un hombre ya maduro. Él tenía mucho miedo de perderla, después de todo, había tardado mucho tiempo en poder conquistarla; lo peor que podría pasarle sería perderla tan rápido, de una forma estúpida y para siempre.

—Te amo, Lily —murmuró solamente. No sabía cómo empezar esa conversación, tenía miedo de arruinar las cosas aún más.

—Lo que hiciste…

—Fue estúpido —le cortó James angustiado por lo que pudiera suceder—. Lo tengo claro, asumiré mi responsabilidad. Sólo no quiero que me dejes, Lily.

Remus observaba a Ron sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Se apartó lentamente de Hermione mientras meditaba si acaso debía o no sacar su varita. Miraba directamente hacia Ron, viendo si acaso éste atacaría o no para poder protegerse. No quería ser el primero en atacar, de hecho, ni siquiera quería tener un duelo con él, ya que éste le agradaba bastante a pesar de a veces darse cuenta de que el agrado no era correspondido.

Sin embargo, el pelirrojo lanzó un hechizo aturdidor directamente hacia el licántropo. Su rabia, sus celos, todo lo que tenía en su mente no le dejó pensar otra cosa más que en causar daño a quien le había dañado primero. Odió ver a Hermione en los brazos de otro chico, odió verla besando a alguien más. Y no era que la amaba, según él, sólo no le gustaba ver a la gente "besuqueándose" por ahí.

—¡Protego! —exclamó Hermione para proteger a Remus, quien había abierto la boca tarde al impresionarse. No había creído capaz a Ron de atacarle.

—¡No te metas, Hermione! —ordenó Ron ya completamente enojado—. Esto es entre Lupin y yo.

—No seas niño, Ron.

—¡¿Niño? ¡¿Niño? ¡Pues somos… niños! —habló el chico, quien ya tenía las orejas enrojecidas—. ¡No deberías andar besuqueándote por ahí con cualquier persona, aún no tienes edad!

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando de quien se había besuqueado con Lavender meses atrás.

—Eres un hipócrita, Ron —masculló Hermione soltando una risa al no poder contenerla—. Tú te pasaste el año besándote con Lavender.

Remus alzó una ceja al ver cómo la cara de Ron se había descompuesto ante esa declaración. El pelirrojo sabía que ella tenía razón, él se había puesto de novio con Lavender en su sexto año y era menor a la edad que Hermione tenía en ese momento, al besarse con Remus. No se le ocurría nada con qué poder rebatirle aquella frase, y se notó con su respuesta.

—¡Pero soy hombre! —exclamó finalmente luego de tantos momentos de duda.

Hermione rió ante la incoherencia de su frase.

—¿Y qué tiene que seas hombre, Ron? ¡Eso es machismo!

—¡Tú te besuqueaste primero con Victor Krum!

Entre los pasillos del castillo, Lily observaba a James con creciente ternura ante lo dicho por el chico. Sin embargo, no quería disculparlo o podía acostumbrarse a que le perdonaría todo rápidamente. No podía negarlo, lo amaba, pero lo veía como un niño, al cual debían enseñarle qué cosas estaban mal y cuáles bien. Suspiró al ver esos ojos entristecidos, no quería verlo sufrir, odiaba aquello, como cuando sus padres fallecieron y le vio quebrarse muchas veces.

Con sus ojos verdes pudo ver que éste abría y cerraba la boca cada cierto tiempo. Buscaba algo para decirle, intentaba saber qué podría hacer desaparecer el enojo de su novia. Lily se daba cuenta de todo esto, pero en su mente seguía con aquel pensamiento de enseñarle. No, se corrigió, enseñarle no; más bien, sería hacerle saber que su comportamiento había sido malo, que había roto una promesa.

—Lily, perdóname —repitió James acercándose a ella, así pudo abrazarla por la cintura—. No quería hacerte enojar.

—No estoy enojada, James —suspiró la pelirroja al estar completamente apegada a él por sus brazos. La abrazaba con fuerza, subiendo sus brazos para cubrir su torso con estos.

—¿No lo estás? —preguntó el anteojudo besándole el cabello con cariño. Cerró sus ojos y aspiró aquel aroma que tanto le gustaba.

—No, no lo estoy —habló ella aún sin abrazarle—. Estoy decepcionada de ti.

Aquellas palabras fueron como un balde de agua. Para James, y sabía que para muchas personas más, la decepción era mucho peor que el enojo. Se sintió fatal en ese momento, sin saber qué hacer para remediar ese hecho. Sabía que si le prometía, ella podía ya no creerle después de eso. La apegó mucho más a sí mismo, pero esta vez llevó sus manos a su rostro y lo alzó. Miró directamente a sus ojos verdes.

—Te amo —murmuró solamente, acercándose para poder besarla—. Y prometo que no volveré a romper una promesa, aunque puede que mi palabra ya no valga mucho para ti.

—Te creeré, James, pero sólo porque también te amo —sonrió la pelirroja tomándole el rostro a su chico y besándolo.

En la Sala común, los ánimos seguían iguales. Ron estaba completamente enojado por cómo ella defendía a Lupin. Una pregunta era recurrente en su mente, ¿lo estaba prefiriendo a él? Tuvo que tragarse las muchas palabras que querían salir de su boca, tenía muchas para decirle a ambos, pero tan solo quiso escuchar una sola cosa.

—Hermione —llamó Ron finalmente. Ésta le miró—. Ven conmigo, vámonos.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Te vienes conmigo o te quedas con él? —inquirió el pelirrojo arrugando el entrecejo, luciendo sus rojizas orejas.

—¿De qué hablas, Ron?

—¡Pues bien! —musitó él antes de darse media vuelta y caminar a la salida.

—¡Eres un niño! —exclamó Hermione rodando los ojos.

Remus observó a la chica unos segundos sin saber qué decir. No estaba acostumbrado a confesar sentimientos ni nada por el estilo, por lo que no sabía qué hacer exactamente. Miró hacia los lados, al suelo, a las ventanas y a todos los lugares intentando saber qué hablar, ya que Hermione se notaba extraña. Ella tenía sus ojos quietos, mirando solamente la puerta por la cual había desaparecido Ron.

El licántropo abrió y cerró su boca cierta cantidad de veces antes de poder emitir palabra.

—Hermione —llamó éste alzando la vista. Tragó saliva—. ¿Q-quisieras ser mi novia?

Sí, le había costado decirlo. No era de los que lo decían muy normalmente, se sintió nervioso y cada vez se sentía peor al ver que la castaña no le decía nada. Peinó su cabello con la mano, tras eso, la escondió en el bolsillo de su túnica. Volvió a tragar saliva mientras las ansias lo invadían. Sacó su mano del bolsillo y la empuñó, se sentía tenso por todo lo sucedido y por la distracción de Hermione.

—¿Hermione? —habló Remus indeciso. La muchacha alzó el rostro y le miró—. Y… esto…, ¿qué dices?

—¿Sobre qué? —preguntó la chica avergonzada—. Discúlpame, no presté atención.

—Si querías ser mi novia —repitió el licántropo ya con más decisión que antes.

Hermione le miró unos largos segundos mordiéndose el labio inferior. En su mente tenía tres pensamientos. El primero era Ron, con su actitud que parecían celos, pero lo dudaba bastante. Luego pensaba de su atracción por Remus, porque sí había. Y finalmente en lo que debía o no debía hacer en esa época; no sabía si esa acción podía desencadenar algún problema en el futuro.

—Lo siento, Remus —susurró ella acercándosele para tomarle el rostro—. Si bien siento algo por ti, no creo poder con una relación así.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó el aludido con ojos entristecidos, brillaban más de lo común. No pudo evitar el sonrojo al verla tan cercana.

—Porque, aunque no se lo diré muy pronto, creo que amo a ese chico inmaduro que salió por la puerta —explicó Hermione abrazándolo—. Sé que quizás será difícil, pero, ¿podríamos ser sólo amigos?

Remus se sentía apesadumbrado, necesitaba de sus amigos en esos momentos. En parte, él nunca creyó que Hermione podría fijarse en él, pero habían sido ellos los que lo habían incitado a declarársele a la chica. Sus amigos le habían hecho sentir esperanzas, pero definitivamente ya las había perdido todas. Ella amaba al otro chico, cosa que, bien en el fondo, lo sabía desde mucho antes.

—Supongo —contestó afable, intentando sacar una sonrisa para poder tranquilizarla y hacerle saber que estaba bien, aunque fuera mentira.

* * *

Perdonen mi retraso, pero en Octubre dejé de actualizar porque me tocó ser juez de un concurso de Potterfics. Luego, bueno, luego de eso tuve ciertos problemas que ocasionaron el que no haya podido actualizar.

Disculpen por esto, en serio.

Saludos.


	16. El encuentro

Abril llegó rápidamente con temperaturas más altas que las que había hasta entonces. Los árboles en su mayoría estaban tapizados de hojas, las flores ya se lucían en los grandes terrenos de Hogwarts y ya se veía nuevamente a los estudiantes sentados en los prados tomando sol o capeándolo en las cercanías del bosque; sin ingresar, claro. Todo estaba en calma, demasiado tranquilo o, en el caso de los Merodeadores, demasiado aburrido.

Harry caminaba entre Ron y Hermione notando un ambiente apesadumbrado. Sabía que algo andaba mal con ellos dos, pero por más que les insistía en que le contaran, no lograba sacar el porqué de aquel ánimo. Era tan raro para él esa vez, ésa vez en específico porque no era la primera vez en que andaban ambos silenciados con el otro, sino que parecía ser más grave que todas las anteriores peleas.

Apenas ingresaron a la Sala común, James los interceptó lanzándose contra la espalda de Harry, por poco botándolo de boca contra el suelo. Parecía bastante animado, alegre y, según Hermione, bastante hiperactivo, al menos más de lo común. Sus ojos, al bajarse de la espalda del chico, parecían brillar anormalmente. De seguro tenía algún plan para la tarde con sus amigos, sólo en momentos de travesuras se le veía así.

—¡Tengo un plan para quitarnos el aburrimiento! —anunció orgulloso, pasando su mano por sobre los hombros de su hijo para quedar a su lado, entre él y Ron.

—¿Plan? —preguntó Harry con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Pues sí —dijo y bajó la voz para continuar—. Iremos a Hogsmeade. Con este calor y sin nada que hacer, no hay mejor panorama que ir allá. Y si vas tú, de seguro convenzo a Lily, que siempre es muy… arisca a romper normas.

—¿Puedo al menos negarme? —rió Harry al notar la presión que ejercía James en su hombro.

—¡Exacto! No puedes —sonrió James de medio lado. Le obligó a caminar hasta los sillones—. Además, debes ser tú quien convenza a Lily. Si me tienes aprecio, lo harás.

Ron observó a Hermione mientras Harry se acercaba hasta el sillón donde se encontraba los demás Merodeadores con Lily. Ambos se dirigieron hasta donde estaban, obligando a Sirius, quien se había tendido a lo largo, a que se levantara para que pudieran sentarse. Uno a cada lado del Black, quien les miró alzando una ceja.

Remus estaba incómodo, James lo pudo notar de inmediato. A pesar de que ya había pasado un tiempo, seguía poniéndose así cuando Hermione estaba cerca. El anteojudo estaba al tanto de lo que había sucedido, ¿cómo no? Él había tenido que prestarle el hombro cada vez que le daba pena. Con los Merodeadores habían tenido que subirle el ánimo muchas veces.

Tras unos pocos minutos en que Harry intentó lograr su cometido, todos se dirigían a Hogsmeade. James observaba continuamente a su hijo, sintiendo celos por cómo le era fácil convencer a Lily y ni siquiera era su novia. Suspiró al entrar en el túnel de la estatua de la Bruja Tuerta, no debería sentir celos, se suponía que era su amigo. Un amigo jamás podría traicionarlo, nunca. Todos eran leales.

Apenas salieron de Zonko notaron algo extraño. El cielo, que minutos antes había estado despejado, en ese momento estaba encapotado. Las leves brizas se habían transformado en vientos casi huracanados y la gente pronto comenzó a resguardarse de la lluvia que comenzaba a caer. Muy poco tiempo pasó para que era pasara a ser torrencial. No era normal aquello, no podía cambiar el tiempo tan repentinamente.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Lily preocupada, acercándose más a James y sujetándose por la camiseta que éste usaba.

Peter no emitía palabra alguna. Intentaba ocultar los nervios al sentir cómo ardía su brazo izquierdo; lo estaban llamando tal cual las otras veces. La única forma que tendría de obedecer era esperando a que los Mortífagos llegaran y, en algún minuto de distracción de sus amigos, podría invocar su máscara y capucha. Tendría que pelear contra ellos, definitivamente tendría que hacerlo esa vez.

—¡Mortífagos! —exclamó Remus señalando hacia el centro de la calle—. ¡Son mortífagos!

—Tenemos una suerte de mierda —masculló Sirius desenvainando su varita—. Cada vez que venimos se aparecen. ¿Nos siguen o qué?

—Lily, Hermione, tal vez deberían… —había comenzado James, pero se silenció ante las miradas que las aludidas habían puesto—. Bueno, pero no se alejen mucho.

No pudieron ponerse de acuerdo. Los encapuchados les habían visto y se habían aparecido frente a ellos. Lanzaron hechizos de forma tan rápida que la lucha comenzó al instante. No eran ellos los únicos que los combatían, también habían aldeanos que estaban protegiendo sus negocios. Siempre eran ellos los más afectados, pues rompían las vitrinas o quemaban sus lugares de trabajo. Ya estaban hartos.

Los Mortífagos comenzaron a repletar la aldea. Habían muchos más que la última vez, eso sólo indicaba que ya tenían el triple de adeptos que hacía poco tiempo. De seguro muchos de ellos sólo por miedo.

—¡Cuidado! —exclamó Sirius a Harry al ver la llamarada de fuego que se dirigía hacia él—. ¡Harry!

—Rayos —musitó corriendo hacia otra esquina. Supuso que era fuego maldito, pues había quimeras entre las llamas.

Los corazones de los que peleaban esa vez palpitaban con fuerza. Tenían miedo. Las casas y los negocios estaban en llamas, la gente gritaba, los niños escondidos lloraban y los mortífagos lo disfrutaban. Reían pasando entre la gente y asesinándolos sin piedad. Al parecer, sería una lucha bastante extensa.

Sin embargo, algo cambió. En una esquina apareció el mismo Lord Voldemort, quien reía al ver tanta gente peleando en vano. Caminó con autoridad, a esa altura el mundo le pertenecía solamente a él.

Harry le vio desde la lejanía y no dudó en que aquella vez era su oportunidad. Corrió rápidamente en esa dirección, siendo visto por Sirius. Si bien éste no pudo ir a ayudarlo, dado que peleaba contra dos mortífagos a la vez, les dijo a todos sus amigos asustado por la actitud del ojiverde. De seguro si alguno se desocupaba podría ir a darle una ayuda, era imposible que si peleaba solo contra Voldemort saliera vivo.

—¡Harry no! —exclamó James fuera de sí, tratando de librarse de sus contrincantes— . ¡Harry, es estúpido!

El aludido simplemente siguió corriendo hasta llegar donde Voldemort observaba la lucha con complacencia. En una distracción de éste, envió un Expelliarmus, pero incluso sin ver el Innombrable pudo repelerlo con un rápido Protego. Se giró hacia Harry con una risa frenética, escalofriante. Alzó la varita y la lucha de ellos empezó. El anteojudo, con sudor en la nariz producto del fuego que rodeaba la ciudad, sólo esperaba matarlo ahí mismo.

—¡Expelliarmus!

—¡Harry! —exclamó Lily al llegar a su lado—. ¡Desmaius!

—¡Incárcerus! —invocó James tras él, intentando que las cuerdas rodearan a Voldemort.

Todos los intentos fueron infructuosos. Voldemort se protegía una y otra vez de forma rápida, lo que les producía cierta frustración. Lily tenía miedo, su corazón latía fuertemente mientras veía a aquel asesino frente a ellos. Sin embargo, no quería dejar solo a Harry y James, quería protegerlos con su propia vida. Si bien conocía hacía menos de un año a Harry, había algo en él que le hacía querer protegerlo.

—¡Esto lo terminaremos juntos! —gritó James asustado ante los múltiples ataques de ese asesino. Su intención era clara, además de proteger a Lily, cuidaría también de Harry.

Recordaban aquella vez en que cuatro personas pelearon juntas contra él y aun así murieron todas en combate. Eso les asustaba, pero se tranquilizaron al ver que iba llegando más gente al lugar de aquella batalla. Uno de ellos se acercó.

—Ustedes —habló Dumbledore señalándoles antes de lanzar un potente hechizo contra el Innombrable—. Váyanse. Deben devolverse al castillo.

—¡Queremos pelear! —exclamó Harry.

—Ahora, por favor, vuelvan a Hogwarts.

James asintió y tomó a Lily de la mano antes de correr, no sin antes obligar a Harry a avanzar con ellos. El lodo formado les complicaba la tarea de correr, dado que se resbalaban continuamente. Debían buscar a sus amigos, irse de vuelta con todos para que nada les sucediera. Al primero que encontraron fue a Sirius, quien tenía una herida sangrante en el hombro derecho, pero aún peleaba. Tras noquear a los dos oponentes entre todos, James le obligó a seguirlos.

Conocía a sus amigos, se conocía a sí mismo. Sabía que todos querían quedarse a pelear, pero algo le decía que aquella vez era mejor retirarse, por el bien de todos sus amigos. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento, lo sentía cada vez más fuerte, por lo que su corazón latía sin control, pero pronto logró encontrar también a Hermione, Ron, Remus y un asustado Peter, por lo cual pudieron devolverse al castillo.

Subieron rápidamente a las habitaciones. Harry observó por la ventana, intentando ver hacia Hogsmeade desde aquel lugar. Su respiración era fuerte, tenía rabia de no haberse podido enfrentar a Voldemort. Sin embargo, recordaba la forma en que sus padres habían ido a ayudarle, la manera en que lo protegían. Lograba entender por qué Hagrid y varios otros decían que eran las mejores personas que podían conocer. No lo dudó.

—¿Estás bien, Peter? —preguntó Sirius preocupado al verle sangrar también el brazo.

—Lo estoy —contestó Peter forzando una sonrisa.

Harry le miró. No podía averiguar si ya era Mortífago, a pesar de haberlo estado averiguando desde hacía un buen tiempo. No había cambiado nada, en lo absoluto, seguía igual que siempre.

Despeinó su cabello y volvió a mirar por la ventana, esta vez sorprendiéndose por lo que acababa de ver. Desde el oscuro cielo, una luz cegadora alumbró por unos tres segundos, para luego apagarse gradualmente y dejar caer un libro negro, grande y al parecer bastante antiguo, el cual se precipitó a tierra. Le miró varios segundos antes de comprender lo que sucedía, para luego sorprenderse y sentir su corazón latir fuertemente.

—Vuelvo en unos minutos —anunció Harry caminando hacia la salida, intentando no llamar la atención.

Sin embargo, al momento en que cerró la puerta, comenzó a correr rápidamente. A gran velocidad traspasó la Sala común, los pasillos y las puertas. Corrió en el césped mojado por la lluvia, mientras intentaba ver con las gotas que se formaban en sus lentes. Estaba exhausto al cabo de unos minutos, ya que de antes estaba bastante cansado, pero al fin pudo vislumbrar lo que buscaba. Ahí, entre el lodo, el libro que había perdido acababa de aparecer de forma incomprensible.

Pero no quería irse aún, no sin hacer algunas cosas. ¿Debería decírselo a sus amigos?


	17. Tempus regressus est

**Capítulo 17: **_Tempus regressus est_

La copiosa lluvia caía sin tener el mínimo indicio de que se detendría pronto. El viento soplaba los árboles y movía las hojas en vaivén. El frío invadió el cuerpo de Harry, quien sostenía el libro entre sus manos con la mente confusa. No entendía cómo podía haber aparecido así como así desde el cielo, menos en un momento como ése, donde lo que menos quería era volver; su mente y su corazón querían luchar.

Abrió el libro y lo hojeó, poniéndole un Impervius para que éste no fuera afectado por la lluvia que seguía cayendo. Le leyó y buscó aquella página; seguía ahí intacta. Siguió pasando hoja a hoja y las demás teorías sobre el Viaje en el tiempo. Sabía que la única forma de volver a su época estaba ahí, pero irse no quería. Sin embargo, sabía que estaba siendo egoísta con sus amigos.

Caminó de vuelta hasta el castillo. Tuvo mucho cuidado que no toparse con Filch, no podía encontrarse con él, por lo que optó por ocupar algunos de los pasadizos que conocía por el Mapa del Merodeador. Claro, con ninguno podía ingresar a la Sala Común, pero al menos uno le dejaba bastante cerca del retrato, lo que le daba más posibilidades de poder librarse de ese hombre.

Encendió la punta de su varita con un Lumus y avanzó cuidadosamente. Iba lento, no quería volver tan pronto porque sabía que los Merodeadores y Ron le preguntarían hacia dónde había ido y no tenía ni siquiera alguna excusa en mente. Finalmente llegó al final del pasadizo y se detuvo a escuchar. No quería ser encontrado por ser demasiado descuidado, pero supo que no había nadie y salió finalmente.

Caminó hasta donde estaba la Dama Gorda, quien le miró recelosa.

—¿Contraseña? —preguntó de forma altanera.

—Pasteles saltarines —contestó Harry.

En cuanto ésta le permitió entrar, caminó hacia la habitación de los hombres. Ahí ya todos estaban durmiendo plácidamente, por lo que caminó quedamente. Antes de siquiera poder cambiarse a un pijama, ocultó el libro bajo su almohada, fijándose de que Ron o alguno de los otros no se diera cuenta de esto. Luego de eso, y después de cambiarse, se tendió en la cama y cerró sus ojos intentando conciliar el sueño. Quería dormir ya, así al día siguiente podría pensar con más claridad acerca de si debía o no contarle a sus amigos.

Cuando despertó, al día siguiente, se sentó en la cama con confusión. Arrugaba los ojos por el sol que le molestaba desde la ventana, pero prontamente pudo abrirlos. Miró a su alrededor y sólo pudo ver a Ron, quien parecía que también había despertado hacía poco, mirándole desde su cama. Los demás chicos no estaban en la habitación, lo cual no pudo no extrañarle. ¿Acaso era tarde?

—¿Cómo amaneciste? —le saludó el pelirrojo de forma cordial, con aquella típica sonrisa en el rostro.

Harry le miró. Sabía que su mejor amigo extrañaba a su familia, al igual que Hermione. Él igual extrañaba a Ginny, quería verla pronto, pero no quería irse sin haber peleado contra Voldemort o al menos haber avisado a James y Lily sobre el peligro que Peter sería en un futuro. Era importante tener el tiempo para eso, pero Hermione no se lo permitía.

—Bien —sonrió Harry observándole—. Bastante bien.

—¿A dónde fuiste ayer? —curioseó Ron mientras se levantaba—. Intenté seguirte, pero te perdí apenas cruzaste el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

—Fui por ahí —respondió Harry intentando sonar indiferente. No quería contárselo aún, pero sabía que en algún momento lo haría sí o sí.

En ese momento entró Hermione. Estando con sus dos amigos, no pudo más que seguir pensando en lo egoísta que estaba siendo. Ellos habían hecho eso por ayudarlos, habían estado meses en ese lugar y aun así Harry no era capaz de agradecérselos como correspondía, no debía ser así. En su mente recorría continuamente la culpabilidad, mucho más cuando Hermione se sentó a su lado.

Suspiró. Sabía que se arrepentiría luego, pero se giró un poco para buscar bajo la cabecera. Sacó el libro bajo los ojos curiosos de sus amigos, los cuales, al reconocer el texto, no pudieron parecer más sorprendidos.

—¡El libro! —exclamó Hermione atónita—. ¿Dónde…? ¿Cómo…?

—Ayer cayó desde el cielo, de la misma nada —explicó Harry—. ¿No se te ocurre cómo pudo haber caído así?

—No —contestó la chica completamente confusa. Carraspeó y se acercó al ojiverde, intentando tocar el libro con sus manos—. No entiendo por qué tuvo que caer justamente aquí y ayer. Quizás es cosa del tiempo, no lo sé.

—¿Podremos volver? —preguntó Ron extasiado. Se acercó a la cama de Harry—. ¿Podremos volver a casa? —reiteró.

—Así parece —habló Hermione.

Al parecer, ese pequeño libro parecía ser capaz de arreglar los conflictos. Ron sonrió a Hermione alegremente por aquella respuesta, por lo que la chica hizo lo mismo.

—Déjame leer el libro, Harry —pidió la joven quitándoselo de las manos—. Veamos de inmediato si acaso existe algo para abrir el portal o lo que haya sido esa cosa que nos trajo aquí.

Lo ojearon muchos minutos, Hermione leía rápidamente cada título hasta que por fin pudo encontrar la parte donde salía el hechizo para viajar en el tiempo. Notó que al final salía que no había ni un hechizo comprobado que pudiera regresarlos, puesto que, como se había prohibido hacer ese tipo de viajes, ni un solo mago había intentado construir a forma de regreso. Sólo había dichos y teorías, nada más.

Sin embargo el autor del libro destacaba un hechizo. Hermione leyó en voz alta.

—"_Tempus regressus est" _—leyó ella con atención—. "Se dice que es el único hechizo que puede llevarte de vuelta a tu época real, una vez hayas viajado al pasado. No hay forma directa de comprobarlo, pero un conocido, que dice haber viajado al pasado sólo para comprobar una teoría, dijo que le resultó".

—¿Nos podremos ir entonces? —Ron parecía bastante feliz—. Continúa, Hermione.

—"Para llevarlo a cabo se necesita la presencia de la Luna Llena, por lo que se tiene que esperar hasta esa altura del mes para llevarlo a cabo. Necesita de la energía del astro" —continuó la castaña atentamente—. "Han de practicar la correcta pronunciación y el movimiento exacto de varita. Cualquier error en el momento de la invocación, puede abrir un portal erróneo y matarlos en el intento del viaje".

—¿Es complicado? —preguntó Harry alzando las cejas. Hermione asintió—. Tú podrás lograrlo, ¿no?

—Tú nos trajiste, Harry —replicó la chica—. Aquí dice "la persona que invoca el portal, debe ser exclusivamente el que invocó el _Momentus atraeu_, de otra forma, hay menos posibilidades de volver. Así mismo, ha de querer de verdad ir de regreso, ya que al momento de invocación se necesita seguridad, de otra forma, no podrá invocarlo".

Siguieron leyendo un buen rato, Harry se había dado cuenta de que dentro de poco tiempo habría Luna llena, por lo que no tenía muchos días como para poder decirle a sus padres lo que sucedería. Debía hacerlo sí o sí, eran sus padres, morirían de otra forma. Si alguien podía evitar un accidente como ése, ¿por qué no lo haría? Sería egoísmo, se decía a sí mismo mientras observaba a sus amigos.

Meditó el cómo sería su futuro si les dijera. James y Lily estarían con vida, no viviría con los Dursley. Sirius no iría a Azkaban y podría desempeñarse más tiempo como padrino, como un segundo padre que, ¿quién sabía?, podría no morir en el Departamento de Misterios porque Voldemort podría morir antes. Todo era para mejor, no le encontraba nada malo a aquel plan que en su mente desarrollaba.

—Sé lo que piensas, Harry —murmuró Hermione en un suspiro. El aludido alzó una ceja—. No puedes decírselo, no podemos cambiar el futuro… puede traer catástrofes.

—Nadie lo sabría a excepción de nosotros —comentó el anteojudo.

—Eso es cierto —manifestó Ron meditativo. Sonrió a Hermione—. ¿En serio estaría tan malo el que Harry le advierta a sus padres?

—Lo es —afirmó la castaña mirando a su mejor amigo directo a los ojos—. Harry, esto puede traer peores consecuencias de lo que realmente pasó. Voldemort podría no morir y seguir incrementando su poder.

—Deberíamos, primero que todo, decirle a Dumbledore que encontramos esto —dijo Ron intentando cambiar el tema—. Así él nos ayudará a practicar la realización del hechizo y no nos saldrá mal. No moriremos en el intento, al menos.

Harry optó por no continuar discutiendo. Ella no lo entendía, tenía a sus padres a su lado y no había tenido que crecer con una familia como los Dursley. Tampoco había perdido un padrino al que había conocido hacía poco tiempo y no tenía encima el título de "la elegida". Hermione no ganaba o perdía algo si le contaba a James y a Lily, pero él sí. Ganaba una vida mucho más tranquila de la que tenía en ese momento.

Además, eran vidas. No entendía cómo podía no querer salvar a alguien pudiéndolo hacer. Pero si lo pensaba, Hermione podía tener razón. Podía suceder algo mucho peor de lo que había sucedido, Voldemort podría ser más fuerte en el futuro y más difícil de acabar. Entonces, sí habría un problema gigante. Tal vez sólo debía intentar destruirlo en aquella época antes de volver a la suya.

Hicieron caso a Ron y se dirigieron hacia la oficina de Dumbledore con el libro entre las manos. Intentaron no toparse con los Merodeadores, no podían perder más tiempo y ellos siempre los distraían. Sin embargo, no consiguieron lo que querían. Por alguna razón, los encontraban en todos los lugares, esta vez en los alrededores de la oficina de Dumbledore vieron a Sirius, James y Lily hablando.

—¡Hey, Harry! —llamó Sirius corriendo hacia allá. Al llegar a su lado, suspiró y bajó la voz—. Debes salvarme, esos dos andan hablando del futuro y de… matrimonio. Me dan escalofríos.

—¿Cómo que escalofríos, Canuto? —inquirió James riendo. Le dio un zape bajo la sonrisa de Lily—. Además, hablábamos de cómo le haríamos contigo.

—Ni que fuera mascota —refunfuñó el Black ofendido.

—De cierto modo, eres como un perro, ¿no? —rió James haciendo reír a los demás, incluida Lily, quien desde hacía poco tiempo también estaba al tanto—. Así que también eres una clase de mascota.

—Chicos —interrumpió Hermione alzando levemente su voz para ser escuchada en aquella discusión—. Debemos hacer algo, después hablamos.

Intentó avanzar, pero Sirius le detuvo del brazo. Se giró a mirarlo y notó las miradas que le enviaba. Pudo leerlas perfectamente y supo que era en serio eso de que debían ayudarlo. Al parecer, verdaderamente le incomodaba escuchar ese tipo de cosas. Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Siempre se había preguntado por qué Sirius no tenía una esposa a la edad que lo conoció; no le gustaba el matrimonio.

—Por favor —reiteró Sirius apretándole más fuerte—. No me dejen solo con ellos dos. En serio que por poco James se arrodilla y le pide matrimonio. Caminemos todos juntos, así no serán ellos dos y yo de sobra.

—Así sólo serán ellos dos y nosotros de sobra —rió Ron ante la desesperación del padrino de Harry.

—Oh, esto puede esperar a la tarde, Hermione —dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros—. Ni siquiera ha pasado la hora del almuerzo.

—Está bien, Harry —suspiró la castaña. Fue recién en ese momento en que Sirius la liberó de aquel apretón—. Pero luego debemos sí o sí "hacer la tarea" —sentenció la castaña.


	18. Inesperado

Los días avanzaron rápidamente mientras se llevaba a cabo la práctica de aquel hechizo. Observados siempre por Dumbledore, intentaban pronunciar y mover la varita. Les había pedido que esperaran un mes más, y para la fecha que pidió quedaban sólo dos semanas. Lo había pedido sólo para que practicaran más, después de todo, él no podía hacer el hechizo por ellos, no podía ayudarlos de esa forma como hubiera querido.

Si bien Hermione creía haber convencido a Harry, él ya estaba pensando en cómo hacer las cosas correctamente. Les diría, sí, pero no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo. Sabía que no podía llegar y decirle "James, Lily, soy su hijo". Le dolía la cabeza de solo pensar en cómo reaccionarían. Si acaso cometía un error, podía ser increado de impostor e incluso de Mortífago, en el peor de los casos, podría ser maldecido.

Después de tanto tiempo conviviendo con ellos, no podía no decirles. Los conocía, eran gente buena, que ayudaban a sus amigos. El no decirles, cuando se podía salvar una vida, era no tener corazón. Por sobre todo, eran sus padres. Debía sí o sí decirles, por lo que cierto día le pidió a James que fuera con Lily hasta La casa de los gritos. Ahí estarían alejados de ellos.

El día miércoles había llegado y buscó la forma de alejarse de Hermione y Ron. Se fue con la excusa de una supuesta junta a solas con Dumbledore. Estaba oscureciendo ya, eran casi las nueve de la noche para cuando llegó al Sauce Boxeador. Penetró por aquel pasillo y dio finalmente con la Casa de los Gritos, tan tenebrosa como siempre, parecía poder derrumbarse en cualquier minuto.

Apenas ingresó a la habitación indicada, sus ojos se posaron en los de su madre, quien le miraba con curiosidad. En ese momento, sacó una botellita.

—James, Lily —comenzó a decir—. Debo contarles algo que no debería y que no creerán si es que no están seguros de que digo la verdad.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó James arrugando el entrecejo.

—¿Eso es Varitaserum? —Lily había posado sus ojos en aquella botella, reconociendo de inmediato la poción que contenía—. ¿Qué verdad?

—Primero he de beber esto y luego ustedes deben pedirme que diga la verdad —explicó el chico sentándose en la cama.

Sin siquiera esperar a que sus padres asintieran, el chico se bebió la poción robada desde el Despacho de Slughorn con la Capa de Invisibilidad de James. Sintió una extraña sensación en su cuerpo, pero no sabía cómo describirlo. Su mente parecía estar en blanco, era incapaz de pensar algo en específico. Posó sus ojos en los dos jóvenes que les miraban extrañados, hasta que James carraspeó y miró a Lily unos segundos.

—Dinos toda tu verdad —susurró James inseguro.

Lily miró a Harry directamente a los ojos, quizás un tanto asustada de lo que podría decir. Si él había optado por decir la verdad de esa forma, de seguro sería impactante lo que debía decirles. Tragó saliva.

—Soy Harry Potter —habló finalmente el chico—. Nací el 31 de Julio de 1980. Mis padres son James y Lily Potter, su apellido de soltera era Evans.

Ambos jóvenes abrieron mucho sus ojos. James estaba tan impactado que ni siquiera lo creyó sabiendo que había bebido eso. Acercó la botella a su nariz y la olió por varios segundos antes de decidir que efectivamente era Varitaserum. Pero, ¿cómo era eso posible? ¿Cómo podría ser hijo de ellos dos y haber nacido en 1980? Quizás por eso había necesitado beber eso, porque era imposible.

—Mi padrino es Sirius Black —continuó Harry mirándoles—. Vine al pasado porque Voldemort ha vuelto al futuro, me han llamado el Elegido por una Profecía donde dice que soy el único capaz de asesinarlo. Pero no fue mi único motivo.

—¿Qué otro motivo te trajo aquí y cómo viniste? —preguntó James tomándole la mano a Lily fuertemente.

—Tuve un sueño en el que ustedes me indicaban el lugar de un libro—explicó el ojiverse posando sus ojos en James—. En ese libro daban la fórmula para viajar al pasado. En medio del viaje, perdí el libro y hace poco logré recuperarlo. Volveremos al futuro en dos semanas, o eso intentaremos. Pero no quería irme sin advertirles algo.

—¿Qué nos quieres advertir? —habló finalmente Lily asustada.

Se afirmó del brazo de James, jamás pensó encontrarse en una situación así, pero eso le dejó bastante claro el porqué Hermione siempre andaba preguntando o leyendo sobre viajes en el tiempo. Esa afición de ella siempre le había llamado la atención, no era normal, pero había supuesto que la chica simplemente no tenía nada más interesante que hacer o tal vez era algún trabajo para esa misión que llevaban. El corazón de la pelirroja latía rápido.

—Tras haber sido hecha la profecía sobre su hijo —comenzó—, Voldemort comenzó a perseguirlos y Dumbledore les ocultó con el hechizo Fidelio. Tú, James, sugeriste que tu guardián secreto fuera Sirius Black, aun cuando el propio Dumbledore se había ofrecido. Al cabo de poco tiempo, Voldemort se enteró de su ubicación y los asesinó. Los traicionaron. Sólo yo quedé con vida y por ello mi cicatriz en la frente. Voldemort murió ese día, pero ha regresado en el año 1995.

—No —musitó James alejándose bruscamente—. Dice que nos traicionaron y que Sirius era el guardián. Es imposible que él me traicionara.

—No fue él —explicó Harry observando los aterrados ojos de su madre—. Sirius había optado por un plan. Pensó que el primero que estaría como sospechoso de ser el guardián secreto sería él, por lo que decidió no serlo para que, en caso de que lo asesinaran, siguieran protegidos, pero escogió muy mal al guardián secreto.

—¿Y quién es? —logró decir Lily. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, se sentía mareada por tanta información.

—Peter Pettigrew —sentenció Harry en un suspiro—, quien era un espía de Voldemort. Sirius pensó que él sería la última persona en la que ustedes confiarían, porque era muy débil y parecía ser mal mago. Fue él quien los traicionó y me dejó sin padres. Pueden revisarle el brazo izquierdo, lo mortífagos tienen La marca tenebrosa ahí. Luego se hizo pasar por muerto, cuando Sirius quiso encararlo por su muerte. Se cortó un dedo y arrancó matando a doce muggles —comentó tragando saliva—. Sirius fue encarcelado en Azkaban por asesinato de doce muggles y un mago; Peter Pettigrew.

—¡Ven acá! —escucharon desde afuera de la habitación, los que les hizo dar un salto.

Sirius corría rápidamente entre los pasadizos de aquel lugar. No había podido resistir el ir a escuchar lo que Harry quería decirles a James y Lily. Lo había seguido y había obligado a Peter a ir con él. Sin embargo, en cuanto habían escuchado la acusación hacia Peter, éste había escapado hábilmente, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Sirius le siguió casi de inmediato, quería comprobar que lo que Harry decía era falso, así lo creía.

Pasaron por el Sauce Boxeador y Peter se transformó en una rata casi a la vez que Sirius en perro. La carrera se llevó a cabo por todo el Bosque Prohibido. ¿Por qué?, se preguntaba el Black mientras corría, ¿por qué escapaba si no era culpable? No lo podía comprender. Su amigo no podía ser mortífago, no era un buen mago, ¿por qué Voldemort podría fijarse en él? No, Harry estaba confundido.

Repentinamente Peter se detuvo. Había un precipicio. Se giró mirando a Sirius y se transformaron nuevamente en humanos. Se miraron directamente a los ojos, como si se estuvieran viendo por primera vez. El acusado simplemente levantó las manos. Había sido acorralado, sin embargo, no podía dejar que le mataran. En cualquier caso podría sacar su varita y matar a Sirius ahí mismo.

—¿Es cierto? —inquirió Sirius dando un paso más—. ¿Eres Mortífago?

—No, no lo soy —chilló el animago con cierta desesperación.

—¿Por qué escapaste? —otro paso avanzó Sirius—. ¿Por qué te fuiste cuando escuchamos eso, Peter?

—¡Porque podrían culparme! —exclamó Peter rodando los ojos—. No, no soy Mortífago. Yo jamás traicionaría a James o a alguno de ustedes.

Sirius suspiró. Le creería, obviamente. Sin embargo, optó por hacer algo sólo para demostrárselo a Harry. Una vez lo demostrara, se encargaría de él por intentar separar a ese grupo. Le había dado su confianza y hacía eso. Lo odió en ese momento, porque se estaba metiendo con sus amigos, con las personas que más quería en el mundo, eran más que su propia familia; eran su familia.

—Peter, levanta tu manga izquierda —pidió el pelinegro suspirando. Peter agrandó los ojos—. Los dos dejaremos en claro que no lo eres. Dudo que James hubiera creído algo, así que estarás bien.

—¿Por qué es necesario?

—¡Te pueden culpar! —explicó Sirius acercándose mucho más.

Se detuvo de golpe en cuanto estuvo a pocos pasos. Peter había sacado su varita y le había señalado directamente al paso, obligándole a no moverse. Sirius aspiró aire, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, veía cómo su amigo alzaba su manga y dejaba a la vista aquel tatuaje que Harry había descrito. Su amigo rió ante su cara, por lo que sus ojos se enrojecieron y la rabia le invadió. Seguía sin creer lo que veía, no era posible nada de eso.

—En el mundo debes salvarte a ti mismo —se encogió de hombros el animago—. Nadie te salvará.

—¿Eres capaz de vender a tus amigos? —logró decir Sirius en su estado de shock—. ¡¿Lo eres?

—Ya te dije, debemos salvarnos nosotros mismos —explicó Peter moviendo su varita—. Nadie lo hará por nosotros. Con lo poderoso que Mi señor oscuro está, ¿quién puede negarse ante él? Nadie, Sirius. No si no quieres morir.

—¡Eres un traidor, Peter! ¡Eso eres!

Sirius sintió una lágrima caer por su mejilla. No era una lágrima de tristeza o pena, era de rabia. Se imaginaba los cuerpos de sus amigos, se imaginaba aquel bebé solo. Era cierto lo que Harry decía, obviamente si había bebido Varitaserum. Su respiración estaba acelerada mientras veía aquella varita apuntar hacia él. Tragó saliva varias veces mientras intentaba pasar desapercibido mientras acercaba su mano al cinco de protegía su varita.

—Como sabes esto —murmuró Peter—. Tengo dos opciones. O matarte o borrarte la memoria, pero como en un futuro, al parecer, intentarás detenerme, debo asesinarte ahora y luego borrar la memoria de los demás. Adiós, Sirius… ¡Avada kedavra!

Harry corría detrás de James y Lily a través del bosque. Habían escuchado los gritos de Sirius y James le conocía lo suficiente; era precipitado. Pasaban entre los árboles con agilidad, aunque la pelirroja iba un poco más atrás con la varita afuera igual que los otros dos. Estaban asustados, tanta información en tan poco tiempo era lo suficiente como para aturdir a alguien. No dejaba de mirar a quien decía ser su hijo, recién entendía el porqué se parecía tanto a James y por qué sus ojos eran iguales.

—¿Escuchan eso? —preguntó James entre su fuerte respiración—. ¿Qué es?

Siguieron corriendo con el corazón palpitando rápidamente. Temían por Sirius, si Peter ya era Mortífago podría hacerle algo. En su paso quebraban varias astillas y escuchaban la voz de alguien y no se detenían ante nada. Sin embargo, vieron un destello verde alumbrar en la cercanía, lo que les hizo mirarse asustados. Lily soltó un sollozo y se detuvo ante el miedo de pensar lo peor. Quizás habían más mortífagos ahí, quizás Sirius estaba en problemas. Volvió a correr llenándose de coraje.

Traspasaron unos árboles y por fin pudieron ver la escena.

—¿Sirius? —llamó James con sus manos tiritando.

El aludido no miró, sus ojos parecían estar apagados, sin brillo. Afirmado en contra de un árbol, sentado, tenía sus manos en la cabeza, parecía estar apretándosela fuertemente. En el suelo estaba su varita. Parecía tiritar. De su labio inferior, el cual estaba mordiendo, la sangre escurría libremente hasta su pera, cayendo hacia su ropa. Su vista estaba fija en un lugar específico, frente a él, pero a la lejanía.

—¿Sirius? —se acercó Lily temerosa.

Caminó hacia allá y se arrodilló frente a él tomándole el rostro para que la mirara, pero sólo volvió a mover sus ojos hacia el lugar que miraba. No hablaba, parecía no darse cuenta de que era Lily quien le tomaba el rostro, parecía no estar en ese lugar. La chica le golpeó suavemente la cara, pero nada. Estaba vivo, pero en shock. Tiritaba realmente fuerte. Lo único que tranquilizaba a Lily era que estaba vivo, como siempre. Por unos segundos había pensado lo peor.

El pecho del chico subía y bajaba continuamente, respiraba fuerte. Su boca comenzó a temblar también. Lily posó su mano en el pecho de éste, el cual tenía transpiración helada. Notó ciertas heridas en el lado derecho de su rostro, como si hubiera caído fuertemente. Intento volver a hablar, pero simplemente Sirius estaba encerrado en su propia mente.

—Sirius está vivo, James, pero no reacciona, está en shock —avisó Lily.

Se volteó a mirar a su novio y su hijo para buscar ayuda, pero ellos miraban hacia el mismo lugar que Sirius. Ante eso, la pelirroja se giró completamente y lo vio. Ahí, bajo la sombra de un árbol que impedía casi totalmente el paso de la luz de la luna, Peter Pettigrew estaba en el suelo, mirando el cielo y pálido.

—E-está m-muerto —habló finalmente James botando su varita.

* * *

Me costó hacer este capítulo. Pero bueno, acepto críticas.


	19. Lágrimas

La oscuridad seguía reinando, las sombras de los árboles lograban oscurecer aun más el lugar. Cada cierto tiempo una brisa movía cada una de las hojas de estos, provocando más de un escalofrío en quienes estaban dentro del bosque aquella noche. No era una noche normal, por supuesto, había un muerto ahí observado por tres pares de ojos consternados. Nunca pensaron que algo así podría suceder en Hogwarts, nunca.

Harry recién ahí comprendió lo que Hermione le decía. No era lo que esperaba, Sirius podía ir preso por asesinato, desde mucho antes de lo que debió haber sido. Además, obviamente sería culpable y no podría mantener su mente dentro de Azkaban como para escapar. Había echado a perder todo sólo por comentar algo. Si bien había salvado a James y Lily, Sirius se vería obligado a ser encarcelado por su culpa.

Este último estaba encerrado en su propia mente desde ese momento. No dejaba de repasar una y otra vez aquella escena aterradora en que vio ir hacia él la maldición asesina. No dejaba de pensar en la cara de satisfacción jamás antes vista en el rostro de Peter. También veía en su mente lo que había imaginado en esa fracción de segundo, había visto a James y Lily muertos en alguna casa, con un bebé llorando en su cuna.

Se había lanzado hacia el lado. No, él no se había lanzado hacia allá. Algo le había protegido y no podía averiguar qué. Fue como un impulso, tal vez su propia reacción al peligro, pero en sólo una pequeña fracción de tiempo se había librado de la muerte. Se había levantado enojado, había descubierto la traición que jamás pensó descubrir. Señaló con su varita a Peter de inmediato, a la vez que éste le había vuelto a apuntar.

—No fuiste rápido después de todo, Peter —logró decir Sirius aún en su impresión—. ¡No dejaré que…!

—No sé qué tan cierto es lo que ese idiota dice —dijo Peter seriamente—, pero no dudaré en entregar o asesinar a cualquiera que pudiera ponerme en peligro. Yo no soy como tú: yo soy primero.

—¡Eres un desgraciado, Pettigrew!

—¿Sólo por cuidar de mí? —inquirió el animago alzando una ceja—. ¿No puedes aceptar que alguien piense distinto a ti? ¡Tú piensas en los demás, hasta en las personas que no conoces! ¡Yo he de cuidar a mi madre, a mi familia y a mí! ¡Eso es lo que me importa!

—¡Somos tus amigos!

—¿Amigos, Sirius? Sólo somos compañeros de colegio, de curso, ¡de cuarto! —se jactó Pettigrew—, pero en la final todos tenemos intereses propios. Todos tenemos prioridades en la vida y no dudaré en entregar a quien sea si así me lo piden. Yo cuido a los míos, tú cuida a los tuyos. Así es la cosa. Así es la vida. Madura, Sirius.

Sirius respiró fuertemente intentando tragarse todo lo que había escuchado ese día. Si era un sueño, quería despertar ya. ¿Cómo era eso? ¿Peter mortífago? ¿Harry, Ron y Hermione venían del futuro? No. Qué idiota. Sólo era un sueño. Sin embargo, aún en ese sueño sentía un dolor gigante en el brazo izquierdo producto de la caída que tuvo al alejarse de la maldición asesina. Sangraba y ardía. Quizás no era un sueño después de todo, no si dolía con tanta intensidad.

—Ahora, Black, creo que debo hacerlo algo más rápido —murmuró Peter meditativo—. ¡Avada…!

"James y Lily morirán si yo muero", pensó Sirius mientras Peter comenzaba a pronunciar una vez más aquella maldición asesina.

—¡Avada kedavra! —soltó Sirius tras aquel pensamiento. Fue rápido y no muy bien meditado, pero quería proteger ante todo a sus amigos, aún si iba a Azkaban.

Vio un destello verde salir de los ojos de su amigo, le vio caer como si de un muñeco se tratara y vio, por último, cómo se borraba la luz de sus ojos. Retrocedió asustado por lo que había hecho, nunca se había creído capaz de cometer algo como eso, pero ahí estaba el resultado: había asesinado a un amigo. No, quizás ya no era su amigo. Odiaba la deslealtad y la traición. Todo había sido por James y Lily; por James, su hermano.

Y ahí estaba él, observando el cuerpo de Peter sin poder concentrarse en nada más que en eso. Sintió las manos de Lily, sabía que sus amigos estaban ahí, pero tenía miedo. No podía hablar porque algo se lo impedía en la garganta. Quizás algún hechizo de Peter, que tal vez no había visto, le había dejado sin voz. No. No era eso. Sabía que había un motivo superior, algo que intentaba retener, pero que ya no resistía: era un humano

Y así fue como el primer sonido que logró sacar fue un sollozo, acompañados de lágrimas y dolor. Se afirmó en Lily, quien había volteado a mirarle tras esa señal de desesperación. La apretujó, necesitaba afirmarse de algo. Sentía que se estaba despedazando. Se había vuelto un verdadero asesino y, peor aún, había matado a un amigo. ¿Y si todo eso había sido una broma? ¿Y si Peter sólo estaba jugando? Ya no había vuelta atrás.

—Sirius —susurraba Lily en su intento por tranquilizarlo.

—¡¿Qué hiciste, Sirius? —se acercó James apartando delicadamente a Lily, pero alzando violentamente a su amigo. Al no obtener respuesta, lo movió—. ¡Contesta, ¿fuiste tú?

—James, no hablará —murmuró Lily afirmando su mano en el hombro de su novio, intentando tranquilizarlo—. Tranquilízate también.

—¡¿Tranquilizarme? —inquirió James soltando a su amigo para poder mirarla—. ¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que sucederá? ¡Si Sirius lo mató, tendrá que ir a Azkaban! ¡Nada le salvará de esto, nada!

—No grites, James —pidió Harry finalmente hablando. Se acercó a ellos y les miró—. Ya está hecho.

El chico miró a su hijo un largo rato, no podía tranquilizarse por más que así lo quería. Su amigo estaba mal y él sólo quería pegarle. No era por lo que había hecho en sí, sino porque podría ir a Azkaban por hacer algo estúpido. ¿Sirius Black en Azkaban? ¿El que amaba la libertad tanto como su vida misma? No, no podía sucederle eso.

Lily decidió por los demás que debían llevar a Sirius a la habitación, el bosque era muy peligroso en ese momento. Además, debían avisar de eso a Dumbledore, por si acaso él podía ayudarlos. Fue difícil convencer a su novio, tenía mucho miedo de que a su mejor amigo se lo llevaran preso. Él había intentado hablar Harry y Lily para que lo escondieran en algún lugar, pero no le quedó más que hacerle caso a su novia. Tal vez ella tenía razón.

Tomaron entre James y Harry a Sirius, a quien poco a poco fueron obligando a avanzar. La pelirroja iba vigilando si acaso había alguna criatura peligrosa o si acaso aparecían mortífagos, tenían un mal presentimiento. Sin embargo, les tranquilizaba el saber que ya estaban llegando al límite, donde no podría haber nada peligroso. Miraba a Harry continuamente, era tan extraño aquel día.

Caminaron de forma sigilosa por los pasillos del castillo, mientras Sirius seguía derramando lágrimas, pero conteniendo los sollozos en su garganta para no meter ruido. Con dificultad pudieron ingresar a la Sala común, agradeciendo el hecho de que nadie estuviera en los sillones. Gracias a eso pudieron ingresar a su habitación sin ser notados por nadie. Ahí sólo estaba Remus, Ron y Hermione, quienes miraron a Sirius alarmados.

—¿Qué le sucedió? —preguntó Ron alzando una ceja.

—Es una larga historia —murmuró Lily sentándose en la cama para respirar adecuadamente. Se había mareado por tanta información—. Esto va a ser malo.

—Harry, ¿qué pasó? —inquirió Hermione acercándose a él—. Harry, contesta.

—¡Les dije lo que pasaría, Hermione, ya! —musitó Harry fastidiado.

Hermione abrió y cerró la boca varias veces. Posó sus ojos en James, quien tenía los puños apretados y se mordía el labio inferior. Veía rabia en él, estaba furioso. Luego miró a Sirius, quien se mantenía de pie sólo por inercia, seguía botando lágrimas por su rostro siempre sonriente. Miró a Lily, quien intentaba respirar. Por último, suspiró fuertemente mientras abría la boca para hablar.

—¿Dónde está Peter, Harry? —preguntó finalmente.

Hubo un silencio que se rompió sólo por un sollozo de Sirius.

—¡Maldita sea, Sirius! —reventó James en ese momento. Se acercó a Sirius, tomándolo por el cuello de su camisa blanca y apegándolo fuertemente a la pared—. ¡Habla, Sirius, habla! ¡No estés llorando como un niño por algo que tú hiciste! ¡Lo que pasa es que eres un imprudente y un pendejo!

—¡¿Qué…? ¡¿Qué querías que hiciera? —habló por fin el aludido, sintiendo la presión de su amigo en su cuello—. ¡Quería asesinarme para que no divulgara que era mortífago! ¡Les borraría la memoria a ustedes para que olvidaran lo que Harry dijo!

—¡¿Y no crees que tu solución fue estúpida? ¡Irás a Azkaban, Sirius!

Hermione abrió más los ojos, intentando juntar todo lo que hablaban. Remus, por su parte, intentaba averiguar qué era lo que Harry había hablado, todo era confuso para él. Se acercó a Lily para preguntarle, la cual le contó todo lo acontecido en voz baja, siendo incapaz de detener a su novio. Sabía que James necesitaba decirle aquello y que Sirius necesitaba escucharlo para que supiera que lo que hizo estaba mal; tal cual un niño.

—¡Iría a Azkaban de todas formas! —espetó el pelinegro intentando soltarse. Al parecer, ya había salido del trance—. ¡Me culparían de asesino igualmente si él siguiera con vida! ¡Prefiero ir a Azkaban a quedarme aquí sin poder defenderte de alguna forma!

—¡Pudimos haberlo denunciado y ya!

—¡¿No escuchaste de que casi me asesinó? —bufó Black ya hastiado—. ¡Me lanzó la maldición asesina, James, me la lanzó! ¡Yo sólo le había pedido que se levantara la manga para que le demostrara a Harry que no era mortífago!... Sólo que sí lo era…

Remus parecía fuera de sí en el momento en que Lily terminó de contarle todo, lo cual también había escuchado Ron y Hermione. En ese momento, el licántropo se acercó a sus dos amigos y los separó bruscamente, sujetándolos con fuerza. Respiraba fuerte, no podía creer lo que sucedía en ese momento, sólo pudo unirse a Sirius en el llanto. No sollozaba, sólo caían lágrimas que intentaba contener.

Hermione, por su parte, intentaba resistir el gritarle a Harry que Sirius iría a Azkaban desde mucho antes, que pasaría más tiempo ahí, pero resistió por el momento que estaban pasando los Merodeadores. Lily también lloraba desde hacía unos minutos, cuando por fin había comprendido la gravedad de todo. Y James, él seguía resistiendo, pero finalmente cedió al dolor y se sentó en la cama cubriéndose la cara con sus manos.

Un amigo asesinado por traición. Y un amigo que tal vez iría a Azkaban. Nada podía ser peor. Nada.

—Debemos… contárselo a Dumbledore —habló Ron intentando hablar con suavidad. Incluso a él le dio pena ver a esos chicos, siempre alegres, en un momento como ése—. Quizás él pueda ayudarnos en todo esto.

Los demás asintieron mientras seguían en silencio. Sirius se deslizó por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. El silencio nuevamente inundó el lugar, era pesado.

—¿Cómo llegamos a esto, chicos? —preguntó James alzando finalmente su rostro, dejando ver aquellas lágrimas que siempre intentaba ocultar—. ¿Cómo?


	20. Amistad

Ante la pregunta de James todos habían guardado silencio. Los otros dos Merodeadores pensaban una y otra vez en qué momento todo se había ido "a la mierda", no entendían cómo era posible el que Peter, aquel chico que siempre veían como un mal mago, se había convertido en un vil Mortífago. Pero, lo peor de todo, en un vil mortífago sin vida, que era lo que más les dolía. ¿Por qué? No habían alcanzado a asumir que era un hombre de Voldemort y ya había muerto; seguían con el cariño de amigos.

Las lágrimas caían parsimoniosas por sus rostros entristecidos, pero ya no lloraban como antes, al parecer habían logrado serenar sus corazones. Sabían que nada podrían hacer ya, todo estaba hecho y no había vuelta atrás. James y Remus se preocupaban más de lo que podría suceder con Sirius. Tenían claro que lo defenderían ante todo, pero la probabilidad de que le enviaran a Azkaban era bastante alta.

Harry no dejaba de echarse la culpa de todo, mucho más al recibir las constantes miradas de reproche que Hermione le enviaba, miradas que le recordaban que ella le había advertido de los peligros. Se volvía a repetir lo de su quinto curso, cuando su amiga le había pedido que no fuera a rescatar a Sirius, pero, siendo él tan obstinado, había ido y el resultado había sido la muerte de su padrino. Ron siempre lo decía, debían escuchar más a Hermione. Por alguna razón, siempre había sido más centrada que ellos dos juntos.

Pasaron los minutos, nadie hablaba nada. El silencio era absoluto hasta que Hermione suspiró fuertemente. Todos la miraron.

—Tenemos que ir ahora mismo a decírselo ahora mismo a Dumbledore —aseveró finalmente, dejando a más de uno con el corazón casi descontrolándose—. Es mejor decírselo ahora, a que él lo descubra.

—Podemos dejar pasar más tiempo —susurró James preocupado. Se aclaró la garganta al sentir un nudo—. Si vamos ahora, puede enviar a Sirius a Azkaban… ahora.

—Pero ocultarlo hará que parezca culpable —murmuró Lily casi imperceptiblemente. Alzó la mirada y miró a la castaña—. Estoy de acuerdo. Es inocente, no tiene por qué…

—Debería esconderse, es obvio que lo culparán —interrumpió Remus, quien definitivamente no era capaz de pensar como quería—. Lo enviarán directo, James tiene razón… —guardó silencio y suspiró—. No, Hermione, tienes razón. Debemos decírselo.

—Entonces… vamos —habló la castaña caminando a la salida—. Todos iremos. Él ya está enterado de que… no somos de esta época. Se nos hará más fácil.

Quienes estaban en la habitación, asintieron un tanto más animados por la última frase, les tranquilizaba el hecho de que no les creería locos, así no pensaría que estaban mintiendo sobre la inocencia de Sirius. Se levantaron y caminaron tras la castaña, queriendo tener esperanzas. El más asustado era James, pero el más tranquilo, en cierto aspecto, era Sirius. Sabía que de una u otra forma hubiera terminado en prisión o muerto, dejando a James totalmente desprotegido.

Caminaron apesadumbrados, de forma lánguida, como si ir de esa forma les fuera alejar de sus destinos; del destino de Sirius. No, no querían pensar que ése fuese su destino. Remus observaba cada cierto tiempo a James, buscando encontrar su mirada para poder descifrar lo que pensaba, pero notó que sus ojos dejaban ver lo temeroso que estaba. Era peor para todos el estar cada vez más cercanos. No querían afrontarlo.

Finalmente dieron la contraseña, era noche ya, pero sabían que ese hombre estaba despierto. Llegando a la puerta del despacho, tocaron tres veces. Casi de inmediato escucharon la clara voz del Profesor. Entraron uno a uno, notando los nervios que James tenía. No podía no sentirse culpable, después de todo Sirius había intentado protegerlo, como siempre lo hacía. Por primera vez se arrepentía de la amistad que tenía con él, no lo quería perder por nada, lo que le hacía pensar que no debió haberlo tenido como amigo; no a alguien tan fiel e imprudente.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó amablemente el hombre.

Harry miró una vez a los Merodeadores y comenzó a explicarle todo lo que había sucedido. Notó el cambio de mirada en el anciano, supo que pensaba igual que Hermione. Se veía algo asustado mientras escuchaba las palabras, pero pareció realmente sorprendido al comentarle lo que había hecho a Sirius, a quien después no le dejó de mirar, haciéndole sentir incómodo en ese lugar. Harry sólo continuó hasta que finalmente fue Dumbledore quien, con un gesto de mano, le hizo guardar silencio.

—¿Por qué lo hizo, señor Black? —preguntó Dumbledore con voz cansina. Invitó al chico a sentarse frente a él—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque él intentó asesinarme primero —masculló Sirius—, y más porque decía que al asesinarme podría evitar muchas cosas. Le borraría la memoria a James y Lily y no dudaría ni un segundo en entregarlos si es necesario.

—¿Sabe qué sucederá con esto? —el anciano le miró directamente a los ojos—. Podría ir a prisión.

—¡Él sólo se defendió! —saltó James, pero tuvo que callar con una sola mirada de su director.

—Encubrir esto es nuestra única opción —susurró él finalmente. Miró a todos unos segundos y volvió a hablar—. Tendré que decir que yo lo asesiné, defendiendo a un alumno. No dudarán de mí y verán que realmente era un Mortífago. El Ministerio está aceptando incluso el matarlos, por todo el mal que han hecho.

Hermione miró al anciano unos segundos.

—¿No tendrá problemas? —preguntó.

—No sería el único que lo ha hecho o lo hará, señorita Hermione.

La chica asintió, pero otra duda apareció en su mente. Era la más importante de todas: ¿Qué pasaría con el futuro? ¿Se vería afectado con todo esto? Miró a Dumbledore una vez más, como si con solamente mirarlo podría encontrar una respuesta. Estaba nerviosa, sabía que cualquier cosa podría suceder en el futuro. Lo único que tenía claro, a esa altura, era que no les había afectado directamente a ellos tres, todos estaban bien.

—No sé qué podría haber cambiado en el futuro, señorita —contestó la castaña como si le hubiera leído la mente. La chica se sobresaltó—. Pero esperemos que no afecte mucho el curso natural de las cosas.

—¿Entonces a Sirius no le sucederá nada? —preguntó Remus un tanto más tranquilo—. ¿Qué pasará con el cuerpo de Peter? ¿Y sus padres? ¿Qué…?

—Señor Lupin, una pregunta a la vez —pidió Dumbledore, pero embozó una afable sonrisa—. Sí, a Sirius no le sucederá nada. En cuanto al cuerpo de Peter, pediré a los mismos aurores que lo retiren y citaré a los padres de Peter, claro. Eso tendré que informárselos yo.

—Está bien —murmuró James levantándose—. Quiero hablar con Sirius. ¿Me puedo retirar?

—Sí, todos ustedes menos Harry, Ron y Hermione —contestó el anciano.

James asintió y salió junto a Lily, Remus y Sirius, pero a éste último se lo llevó hacia otro lugar, obligándole a caminar. Le sostenía del codo, dando fuertes zancadas lo tiraba. Se iba enojando más y más a medida que caminaban, pero finalmente logró meterlo a una sala, apegándolo a una pared. Cualquiera que hubiera visto esa escena, hubiera pensado algo extraño de ellos, pero ya antes había pasado algo similar.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —volvió a inquirir el anteojudo. Sirius le miró.

—¡Ya te dije, James! ¡Ya te expliqué!

—¡¿Por qué mierda arriesgas tu vida de esa forma, Sirius? ¡Ésa es mi pregunta! —soltó James alejándose—. ¡¿Por qué lo haces por mí?

Sirius guardó silencio unos largos segundos antes de hablar. Sentía una clase de vergüenza el admitirlo en esa circunstancia, en ese momento, a pesar de habérselo dicho una y otra vez en momentos simples. Estaba seguro que se lo había dicho al menos una vez por semana, siempre le hablaba de esa forma. ¿Por qué tenía que preguntarlo ahí? ¿Por qué no sabía él solo la respuesta si era tan obvia?

En la Oficina de Dumbledore, Harry y sus amigos hablaban sobre todo lo que había sucedido. Claro, Hermione estaba regañándolo frente a Dumbledore una y otra vez, mientras Ron sólo observaba sin saber exactamente qué decir, su amiga lo estaba diciendo todo y no veía la necesidad de hablar.

—¡No me hiciste caso, Harry!

—¡Lo sé, Hermione! —exclamó el aludido un tanto fastidiado—. ¿Es necesario que me lo digas por cuarta vez en menos de diez minutos?

—Sí, para que entiendas de una buena vez que no debes romper las reglas —musitó Hermione con las manos en la cintura.

—Hermione, sólo una cosa —interrumpió Ron alzando una ceja—. Te pareces a mi mamá cuando gritas…

—¡Cállate, Ron!

Dumbledore observaba todo. Esa cercanía siempre le daba a saber el porqué habían llegado tres y no uno, como siempre decían que viajaban. Eran como James, Sirius y Remus, prácticamente eran inseparables. Se levantó de su asiento y caminó en círculos reiteradas veces mientras Hermione seguía regañando a Harry y, como había comenzado desde hacía poco tiempo, también a Ron.

—Deberían empezar a despedirse de sus amigos —murmuró finalmente Dumbledore. Los tres jóvenes se miraron—. Han hecho amistades, han estado prácticamente todo un curso escolar y tendrán que marcharse. Deben prepararlos. Ellos les han tomado mucho cariño.

—¿Cuánto queda para irnos? —preguntó Ron arrugando el entrecejo—. ¿No era en un mes? ¿No era hasta la luna llena?

—En dos semanas es luna llena, Ron —replicó la castaña suspirando—. Creo que a una persona se le hará muy difícil.

Tres pares de ojos se posaron en Harry, quien sólo bajó la mirada. Intentaba no parecer triste, pero debía admitir que un nudo estaba atravesado en su garganta. Hermione tenía razón, el solo pensar en ese punto le causaba dolor. Sólo tenía una esperanza: sus padres estarían vivos al volver, de eso estaba seguro. No había otra forma de morir, Sirius y Remus jamás los podría traicionar.

En la habitación que James había escogido para hablar, el chico estaba exasperado. Le preguntaba una y otra vez, pero Sirius no contestaba, evadía las preguntas. Estaba más de diez minutos en ello, intentando sacar la respuesta. ¿Gritos? Muchos. No podía no estar enojado, a pesar de saber que había tenido buenas intenciones. No quería que algo como eso se volviera a repetir. Temía aquello y debía dejárselo claro.

—¡Dime, Sirius!

—¡Porque eres mi familia! —masculló Sirius finalmente, comenzando a caminar a la salida—. Tú y Remus lo son. Y los cuidaré con mi vida. Son lo único que tengo.

James iba a responder algo que había venido pensando todo el tiempo, pero eso último le había dejado sin habla. Se acercó a su amigo con una sonrisa real, y lo abrazó por la espalda, aunque Sirius se alejó algo avergonzado.

—Recuerda que no soy tu novia, Potter —rió Sirius sin poder evitarlo—. Y soy hombre, se ve raro.

—Debería escoger mejor a mis amigos —murmuró James mirándole—. Y no escoger a uno tan idiota como tú. Sin embargo, no me arrepiento de haberte hablado. Sin duda eres el mejor.


	21. Despedidas

Los rumores de la muerte de Peter se habían expandido por todo Hogwarts, muchos tenían miedo. Rogaban para que el año avanzara rápido y pudieran volver a sus casas, a pesar de que Dumbledore había dicho que era un accidente aislado. Todos habían creído que lo que decía era sólo para calmar los ánimos, pero temían que hubieran más mortífagos en Hogwarts y no se dieran cuenta. En cualquier caso, el anciano los comprendía perfectamente, sabía de sus temores.

Lily y James habían superado un poco el shock que les produjo el conocer a su hijo, por lo que le hablaban más seguido que el día siguiente de todo eso. Las dos semanas que habían pasado les había ayudado a poder hablarle sin que se les trabara la lengua, sin que se avergonzaran o que simplemente optaran por callar. Aquel día en especial se habían acercado a él, sabiendo que al día siguiente tendría que volver a su época; lo extrañarían mucho y querían disfrutar de sus últimas horas con él.

Estaban en el patio, aún el sol estaba sobre sus cabezas, pero ya pronto caería el atardecer y tendrían que entrarse. James estaba tendido en el pasto con su cabeza en la falda de Lily, observando y hablando con los demás. Sirius estaba afirmando su espalda en un árbol, sentado bajo el haya. Los demás sólo rodeaban a estos, hablando de todo lo que habían hecho en todo el año, ya no tanto de lo que había acontecido ese mes.

Sí, evitaban completamente el tema, ya que Sirius se sentía mal cada vez que le mencionaban todo ese enredo en el que se vio inmiscuido. A veces debían despertarlo, ya que continuamente tenía pesadillas. Despertaba sudado, tembloroso, realmente él era el que peor había pasado todo aquello. ¿Cómo no? Debió combatir contra su amigo y, más encima, tuvo que asesinarlo.

—¿Y cómo es el futuro? —preguntó James observando la mirada entristecida de su mejor amigo, intentaba distraerlo.

—Pues, el mágico es igual que siempre —rió Ron jugueteando con su varita—. El muggle es una cosa rara que no entiendo.

—¿Qué tan raro? —curioseó Lily mirándole algo ilusionada—. ¿Hay aviones gigantes?

—Los hay —habló Harry mirándole sonriente—. Hay mejores automóviles… no lo sé.

—¿Pero nada de la magia ha cambiado? —preguntó Remus alzando una ceja—. No lo sé, hechizos nuevos, pociones buenas. ¿Han ganado algo los Chudley Cannons? ¿Nada aún?

Hermione observaba atentamente a Sirius mientras Harry contestaba la pregunta, avergonzando a Ron, el cual tenía ya las orejas rojas. La chica carraspeó llamando su atención, pidiéndole que la acompañara por ahí. Avanzaron bajo la mirada de todos, pero la castaña se encargó de planear hacia dónde lo llevaría desde hacía varios minutos, por lo que de inmediato se dirigió hacia allá.

Caminaban en silencio, Sirius siempre mirando hacia otro lugar. Iba dudando sobre qué quería hablar la chica, a la cual, después de tantos meses, le había tomado un cariño enorme. Observaba los árboles y toda la gente que le miraba con lástima. No, no sabían que él estaba triste por matar a Peter, sino que pensaban que estaba triste por la muerte de su amigo y por la traición del mismo. Otros le miraban con miedo, como si pensaran que él, James y Remus también eran Mortífagos.

Se detuvieron tras haber caminado varios minutos, en la parte trasera del castillo, donde nadie estaba a esa hora. Hermione no hablaba aún, incluso cuando habían pasado más de cinco minutos. Sirius vio duda en sus ojos. Él siempre notaba que los ojos de la castaña eran muy expresivos, notaba que ella estaba debatiendo consigo misma algún tema, por lo que no la presionó para que hablara; sólo esperó.

—Lo que quiero decir —comenzó Hermione dudosa—. Es algo que no deberías saber, que no debería decirte.

—Entonces no lo digas —murmuró Sirius cerrando sus ojos, para luego abrirlos y mirar directamente a la chica—. Siempre cumples con lo que debes hacer, no harías nada indebido. No deberías cambiar ahora.

—Hay veces en que sí dejo de ser así —replicó la chica tras unos segundos de silencio—. Y creo que ahora es una de esas veces.

Nuevamente el silencio reinó. Hermione se mordía el labio inferior mientras miraba hacia cualquier sitio. Sí, en su mente no dejaba de debatirse. Decirle lo que quería decir era ir en contra de muchas leyes, podría ser un grave error. ¿Pero acaso antes ya no lo había hecho? Sí, ella lo había hecho una vez y ahora no podía evitar volver a hacerlo. Carraspeó una vez más y buscó la mirada del merodeador una vez más.

—En 1996, asistes al Departamento de Misterios, en el Ministerio de Magia, para así rescatar a Harry —murmuró la castaña bajando un poco la voz. Sirius la miró detenidamente mientras ella hablaba—. Ahí mueres, Sirius, en una distracción.

Sirius tragó saliva mientras sentía su corazón acelerarse. Ella no había dicho exactamente de qué había muerto, ni de qué tenía que rescatar a Harry, pero aun así sintió una gratitud enorme hacia ella. Quizás revelar muchas cosas afectaría demasiado el futuro, pero lo que ya había dicho era mucha información. Con eso sabía que no debía asistir al Ministerio de magia en ese año, mucho menos si se trataba de Harry. Rió.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga con esa información, Hermione? —preguntó Sirius dando un paso hacia delante para tomarle el rostro, obligándola a mirarle aquella sonrisa tan común en él.

—Pues no ir —murmuró la chica rodando los ojos y alejándose—. Tengo miedo de que James y Lily mueran de otra forma igualmente. Si eso sucede, deberías estar vivo para tu ahijado en el futuro.

—Si es mi ahijado y el hijo de James y Lily el que corre peligro, no puedo no ir a protegerlo, Hermione —susurró Sirius soltando una suave risa—. ¿Qué saco con seguir vivo si después, por no ir, Harry muere? —la chica quedó pensando unos segundos y rió también al notar que no había pensado en eso—. No lo pensaste bien, Hermione, y te creía inteligente.

—Igualmente te ayudará a tener más cuidado —musitó la castaña indignada—. Fue por una idiotez de tu parte. Debes cuidar lo que tienes detrás en esa lucha si es que vas. Pero bueno, era todo lo que tenía que decirte. Deberíamos volver.

Sirius asintió y volvieron hasta el árbol, pero ahí no se encontraron con sus amigos. Tuvieron que volver solos y en silencio hasta la Sala común. Una vez ahí, cuando Hermione intentó irse a su habitación, Sirius le tomó el brazo y la detuvo, girándola a la fuerza para mirarla.

—Recuerdo que regañaste a Harry por decir el futuro —molestó Black con gesto altivo—. ¿Por qué ahora acabas de decir eso, a pesar de todo?

—Porque al final de cuentas Harry es mi mejor amigo —respondió Hermione encogiéndose de hombros—, y porque después de todo lo que les reveló, una cosa más no daña. Más aun si puede salvarse una vida.

—Pensé que era porque estabas enamorada de mí —bromeó Sirius, pero volvió a ponerse serio—. Gracias.

Al día siguiente, por la mañana, Lily y los Merodeadores no se separaron un solo segundo de los chicos que aquella tarde se irían. No querían perder minutos del último día juntos, les causaba pena el saber que no los volverían a ver. No al menos hasta unos años más. Fue una mañana genial, habían hecho todo lo que siempre hacían, pero todo el mismo día y en pocas horas, incluso fueron unos minutos a Hogsmeade, a pesar de los riesgos.

Harry estaba completamente tranquilo. Él estaba feliz por el hecho de volver a su época, ya que estaba seguro de que volvería a verlos allí. Sería raro, tal vez al llegar allá tendría recuerdos nuevos, tal vez sus padres lo estarían buscando. Era el más feliz con aquella ida. Claro que Ron y Hermione extrañaban su época y querían volver, pero todos sabían que Harry era el más entusiasta con todo eso.

Pero la hora de despedirse había llegado. Se habían dirigido hasta bien adentrado el Bosque prohibido junto a Dumbledore. James, Remus, Sirius y Lily pidieron también poder estar ahí, para poder despedirse hasta el último minuto. El director no se negó, sabía de la cercanía que ellos habían logrado tener, por lo que le pareció comprensible todo lo que estaba pasando, incluso las lágrimas que comenzaron a caer por las mejillas de Lily.

—Bien, chicos, yo ya debo irme —murmuró Remus incómodo, al sentir próxima la salida de la luna llena.

Se acercó a abrazar a cada uno de los presentes. Pero se demoró un poco más en Hermione, quien le abrazó fuertemente.

—Perdón por ello —le susurró Remus a la chica, quien negó con la cabeza—. Igual, es bonito el sentimiento y fue bonito conocerte. Cuídate.

Después de eso, el licántropo se fue corriendo rápidamente, debía encerrarse en la Casa de los Gritos. Sirius y James le miraron significativamente, pero intentando que Dumbledore no se percatara de eso. Se irían de inmediato hasta donde su amigo, lo debían apoyar cada vez, ni siquiera esa noche podrían saltársela. Tras unos minutos, y a la vez que la Luna alumbró el Bosque, se escuchó un fuerte aullido.

—Bien, es hora —anunció Dumbledore aclarándose la garganta.

—Está bien —susurró Ron sonriendo de medio lado.

—Cuídate, ahijado —rió Sirius al abrazarlo. Se había apresurado para hacerlo primero, riéndose ante la cara de enojo de James—. Supongo que nos estaremos viendo allá.

—Por supuesto —habló Harry, se alejaron y se miraron con una sonrisa—. Un gusto conocerte de joven.

—¡Cuídate, Harry! —exclamó Lily lanzándose en contra del chico, lloró en su hombro sollozando fuertemente—. Te extrañaré mucho, fue un gusto conocerte y juro que me cuidaré mucho para no dejarte solo en el futuro.

Sin que ellos se separaran, James se adelantó para abrazarlos juntos. Sintió un nudo en la garganta, no le gustaba ver llorar a Lily sólo por un motivo. Maldijo internamente al sentir una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla. Sí, no soportaba verla llorar, desde hacía muchos años que le sucedía, pero siempre resistía. Sin embargo, esa vez no pudo, no cuando también sentía tristeza de despedirse. Simplemente los abrazó más fuerte.

Dumbledore, Hermione, Ron y Sirius, les miraban con una sonrisa en el rostro. Por alguna razón, a pesar de ser todos de la misma edad, se veía como si fueran padres e hijo, tal cual eran.

—Cuidaré a Lily y a ti —susurró James sólo para el joven—. Te lo prometo.

—Gracias —contestó Harry sintiendo también un nudo en la garganta.

—Deben hacerlo ahora —murmuró Dumbledore entregándole el libro a Hermione—. Así que, señor Potter, debe anunciar las palabras.

—Sí —sonrió Harry alejándose de sus padres.

Harry caminó hasta un lugar en específico, mirando una última vez hacia sus padres. Respiró pausadamente varias veces, intentando tranquilizarse para que no fallara el hechizo. No quería arruinar el esfuerzo de todas esas semanas. No quería desperdiciar un mes más, porque si bien estaría con sus padres, sabía que sus amigos también querían estar con los suyos. También quería ver a Ginny, la había añorado todo ese tiempo, aunque nunca lo expresó abiertamente.

—Tempus regressus est —murmuró Harry ya tranquilo.

El mismo portal que se había abierto una vez para él, había aparecido frente a ellos. Harry miró sonriente a sus amigos mientras ellos se despedían de quienes pertenecían a esa época, pues no lo habían hecho hasta ese momento. Una vez se despidieron del último, se acercaron hasta donde Harry y Hermione le dio una pequeña palmada en el hombro. Estaban todos ansiosos de volver, querían sentir y ver los cambios hechos. En la vida de Harry, todo sería mejor.

—Adiós —murmuró Harry una última vez—. Gracias por todo.

Y saltaron hacia el portal, el cual se cerró en tan solo unos segundos. La visita a aquella época, la convivencia con los Merodeadores y la generación de ese año, había llegado a su fin, después de varios meses de estadía.


	22. De regreso

Harry sintió nuevamente aquella horrible sensación de ser estirado y encogido libremente, su estómago estaba revuelto. No abrió los ojos en ningún momento, ninguno de los tres lo había hecho. Se sentía pésimo en aquellos segundos. Parecía que estaba durando mucho más que la ida a esa época, más que minutos parecían años. No estaba resistiendo mucho, sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

Cayó secamente en el helado suelo, golpeando su rostro en lo que parecía ser algo duro. Abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiéndose aún mareado, y se percató de que su cara estaba sobre un zapato negro. Levantó con dificultad su cabeza y la giró en busca de sus amigos, los cuales se estaban levantando en distintos lugares de la habitación. Todos estaban confusos, con dificultades para ver bien y, claro, mareados completamente. La sensación de adrenalina aún no se iba.

Ron estaba pálido, dificultosamente logró levantarse del suelo, pero se tiró en la primera cama que encontró. Su estómago estaba teniendo un revoltijo enorme, necesitaba respirar un buen rato. Aspiraba profundamente, ni siquiera quería hablar, solamente miraba a Hermione y Harry, los cuales intentaban poder mantenerse de pie afirmándose en las paredes. Tragó saliva y, pasados unos minutos, se sentó en la cama.

—De que nos transportamos, nos transportamos —murmuró el pelirrojo arrugando los ojos. Tomó aire para continuar—. ¿Pero estamos en nuestra época?

—Eso tendremos que averiguarlo —contestó Hermione observando alrededor—. Y a todo esto, ¿quién tiene el libro?

El silencio reinó en el lugar unos segundos, para luego romperse al todos comenzar a buscar aquel libro. Mientras no estuvieran seguros de que era su época, no podían perder ese preciado texto. ¿Qué sucedería si estaban en otro año? Más o menos sabían la forma de regresar, pero siempre podía complicarse algo y aquel libro podría resolver dudas. En cosa de minutos, los tres jóvenes estaban arrodillados buscando, gateando por toda aquella habitación completamente asustados.

Así estuvieron muchos minutos, pero no encontraron nada en aquella habitación. Suspiraron resignados, se levantaron y se limpiaron la mugre de su ropa, mientras sentían la necesidad de ir a averiguar en qué año estaban. Querían saber si ahí estaban sus amigos, querían saber si acaso sus familiares estaban allí y, sobretodo, querían ver qué había cambiado en aquella época. Decidieron salir de la habitación a buscar pistas, porque no podían ir por allí preguntando, "disculpa, ¿ha cambiado algo?"; les creerían locos.

—Bajemos a la Sala común —dijo Harry caminando a la salida.

—¿Y qué diremos si preguntan dónde hemos estado todos estos meses? —preguntó Ron alarmado—. Hemos estado como nueve meses desaparecidos. ¿Llegaremos así como así?

—Diremos que no sabemos —musitó Hermione, aunque su voz se notó débil. Al parecer, no había pensado en eso con la emoción del regreso—. Que no lo recordamos y ya. Hemos perdido la memoria.

Caminaron fuera de la habitación, notando que no había nadie en los pasillos. No era noche, parecía ser mediodía, por lo que sospecharon que los estudiantes estaban almorzando. No podían llegar como si nada al Gran comedor, por lo que Hermione les pidió que fueran a sus habitaciones para ver si estaban sus pertenencias o los de sus compañeros de clase, por lo que se separaron.

Ron y Harry se precipitaron a su habitación, dirigiéndose cada uno a sus respectivas camas. Suspiraron aliviadamente al ver todo lo que era de ellos. Harry encontró su escoba bajo la cama, aquella Saeta de fuego que todos querían, por lo que no pudo más que sonreír. Miró a su amigo, el cual se tendió en su cama y abrazó su almohada como si fuera lo único que lo mantenía con vida. Negó con la cabeza sin poder evitar reír ante ello.

Hermione entró al poco rato con la misma sonrisa en su cara.

—Volvimos —anunció completamente feliz. Parecía satisfecha—. Creo que no necesitamos más el libro, así que… quizás es mejor que lo hayamos perdido.

Bajaron las escaleras una vez más y recorrieron el castillo, viendo cómo todos estaban estudiando. Dedujeron que los exámenes finales estaban cercanos. Hermione pareció preocuparse ante eso, no sabía si lo que había estudiado en la época de Los merodeadores era lo mismo que lo que les habían enseñado a los alumnos de séptimo curso en esa época. Se vio bastante asustada.

—¡Harry, Ron, Hermione! —exclamó una voz femenina desde atrás. Al darse vuelta, vieron a Ginny correr hacia ellos.

En la época de los Merodeadores, tras la partida de los chicos, James, Lily y Sirius se dirigieron al castillo en compañía de Dumbledore, pero se dirigieron a su habitación para fingir que iban a dormir. Claro, James y Sirius tenían que irse al rato a hacerle compañía a Remus, no querían dejarlo solo. Se despidieron de Lily y subieron unos minutos a su dormitorio, para luego bajar cuando sabían que nadie estaba.

Caminaron parsimoniosos por los pasillos de Hogwarts, intentando no causar el menor ruido. Sin embargo, no pudieron evitar soltar una pequeña exclamación al ver un haz de luz blanca en el techo. De ahí, el mismo libro que Harry tenía, se precipitó a la cabeza de Sirius, quien no había alcanzado a reaccionar, para luego chocar contra el suelo y quedar abierto en la página 2757. El adolorido chico se inclinó a tomarlo en sus manos.

—¿Es el de Harry? —le preguntó a James con curiosidad, presionando el sitio donde había golpeado con su mano—. Pesa bastante.

—Momentus atraeu —leyó Potter arrugando el entrecejo—. Parece que con esto ellos pudieron viajar hacia nuestra época.

—¿Y crees que lo necesiten? —curioseó Sirius sonriendo pícaramente—. ¿Crees que podríamos viajar de vez en cuando a verlos?

—Creo que lo necesitan —murmuró James comenzando a caminar rápidamente—. Ayer por la mañana, Harry me mostró este libro y me dijo que lo había encontrado en la Sala de Menesteres, que había soñado con que nosotros le decíamos el número de la página y dónde estaba.

Sirius le seguía un tanto fastidiado. Quería probar cómo era viajar en el tiempo. Tenían un libro ahí mismo, podían ocuparlo en ese mismo instante, y James sólo se ocupaba de contarle de dónde lo había sacado Harry. Vio que llegaron al lugar donde habían descubierto, desde hacía poco más de un año, la entrada a la Sala de los Menesteres. Obviamente no salía mencionada en el mapa, pues lo habían encontrado un año después de crearlo y terminarlo.

—¿Y eso qué? —preguntó Sirius cuando vio que James hacía lo necesario para hacer aparecer la puerta—. Podríamos ocuparlo nosotros, divertirnos un poco.

—¿No entiendes, Sirius? —rió James divertido—. Si él dijo que nosotros le decíamos, es porque nosotros fuimos los que escondimos el libro para que él lo encontrara de adolescente.

Sirius arrugó el entrecejo notablemente.

—No, no entiendo.

—¿Conoces los Giratiempos? —preguntó el anteojudo viendo cómo aparecía la puerta. Le indicó a Sirius que entraran, hablando mientras caminaban—. Hay varias dimensiones de tiempo, Sirius, por lo que mientras nosotros entramos aquí, de seguro nosotros mismos, en otra dimensión, recién nos estamos despidiendo de Harry —rió al notar la cara de confusión de su amigo—. Por ejemplo, él es el Harry del futuro. ¿Verdad?

—Sí…

—Pues yo y Lily tendremos un Harry que será de nuestro presente —explicó James caminando entre una infinidad de cosas escondidas—, y ése Harry, en su momento, igual tendrá que viajar al pasado, tendrá que encontrar…

—El libro que nosotros esconderemos —completó Sirius captando la idea, parecía ilusionado. Su mejor amigo asintió—. ¿O sea que nosotros hicimos que Harry vinera?

—Sí —sonrió Potter acercándose a un punto en específico—. Y debemos hacer que vuelva a venir, por lo que debemos esconder aquí el libro para que Harry lo encuentre a su debido tiempo.

—¡Entonces yo lo esconderé! —saltó Sirius alegre, quitándole el libro—. Seré su padrino.

Se demoró bastante tiempo en escoger un punto "genial" para esconder aquel objeto, James sólo suspiraba y rodaba cada vez que veía a su amigo cambiar la posición de éste. Le veía incluso escalar montañas de sillas y artefactos extraños. Al parecer no eran los únicos que estaban escondiendo algo, muchas personas ya habían escondido algo importante o prohibido en ese lugar. Vio incluso una escoba que parecía bastante antigua: tenía una almohada.

—Listo —sonrió Sirius saliendo de lo que parecía un viejo ropero—. Creo que ahí estará a salvo a la espera de Harry.

—Bien —rió el pelinegro comenzando a caminar a la salida. Suspiró al mirar una vez más hacia atrás—. Buen escondite, Sirius, bien hecho… Ahora vamos con Remus, ya lo hemos dejado solo mucho tiempo.

Y ambos se precipitaron en busca de su amigo, preguntándose si lo habían escondido correctamente.

Muchos años más adelante, Ginny estaba siendo asfixiada por su hermano, el cual no había resistido más. La había extrañado mucho, pero notaba que ésta, al parecer, no lo había hecho. La soltó un poco resentido ante su falta de afecto, le miró con reproche mientras ella abrazaba a Harry y Hermione de otra forma. Al parecer, ni siquiera en nueve meses había cambiado algo en ella.

—¿Dónde estuvieron toda la noche? —preguntó finalmente. Los chicos se miraron sorprendidos—. Le tuve que decir a Remus, anda buscándolos en el castillo. Todos están muy asustados.

—¿En qué mes estamos? —preguntó Hermione insegura.

—¡Septiembre del 97, Hermione! —rió Ginny—. Desaparecieron de ayer por la noche. Neville dijo que cuando fue a su habitación, ustedes no estaban ahí y no llegaron a dormir. Hoy le avisé a Remus.

Extrañados ante eso, pudieron escuchar fuertes y rápidos pasos en su dirección. Vieron al licántropo ir hacia ellos, su cara se notaba preocupada, pero al verlos sanos pareció bastante más relajado. Su ropa era tan andrajosa como siempre, tenía las ojeras marcadas y el cabello bastante descolorido. Sin embargo, observaron una sonrisa en su rostro, por lo cual los chicos entendieron que se había preocupado por ellos.

Ron miró inmediatamente a Hermione con un poco de hastío, desviando la mirada bruscamente cuando ella le había mirado.

—¿Dónde estaban? —preguntó el hombre tomando aire—. ¿Saben lo preocupados que están todos?

—Ginny —llamó Harry sin responderle aún a Remus. La chica le miró—. ¿Nos dejas un momento a solas?

—Está bien —suspiró.

La vieron alejarse lentamente y con un poco de fastidio. Ella siempre había sido expresiva, por lo que notaron su enojo. Harry sabía bien que le molestaba mucho el que la excluyeran de todo, pero él necesitaba hacer unas preguntas a Remus. Sospechaba que el licántropo sí sabía dónde habían estado, pero por obvias razones había fingido delante de Ginny. Los viajes en el tiempo era algo grave e ilegal.

—¿Dónde está Sirius? —preguntó finalmente Harry, sintiendo ansias incontrolables. Vio que Hermione había abierto la boca, quizás para regañarlo, pero volvió a preguntar—. ¿Y mis padres?

—¿Estás bien, Harry? —Remus habló con un semblante serio, pero la preocupación volvió a aparecer—. ¿Sucedió algo?

—¿Dónde están, Remus? —inquirió Harry molesto—. Ginny no está aquí, ya no debes fingir nada.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¡Pues de…!

—Harry —le calló Hermione sintiendo sus ojos enrojecer—. Creo que nada cambió —susurró entristecida. Y señaló su frente, indicándole a Harry la suya—. Sigues con tu cicatriz, nunca se fue, no sé cómo no pensé en ello.

—¿Me pueden explicar? —pidió Remus bastante confuso.

Fue Hermione quien habló, pues Harry sentía un nudo en la garganta. Se sentía idiota. Se había hecho muchas ilusiones de encontrar a sus padres con vida, a Sirius también. Tantas cosas había creído, que le dolía el saber de golpe que nada de eso tendría. A la vez que la pena le inundaba, las preguntas llegaban a su mente. ¿Por qué nada había cambiado? Le había dicho a todos cómo moriría, incluso a Sirius, aunque éste luego le explicó que Hermione ya le había advertido.

Sentía una enorme decepción, sentía ganas de llorar, sin embargo, estaba intentando retener esos sentimientos al no encontrarse solo. Jamás le había gustado llorar frente a otros, mucho menos lo haría ahí. Sintió ganas incontrolables de hacer el hechizo de nuevo y quedarse en ese otro mundo, pero no podía. Si nada había cambiado, entonces aún debía acabar con Voldemort, debía cumplir la tarea que Dumbledore le había encomendado.

—Pues —habló Remus mirando a Harry con preocupación—. Una vez escuché algo que podría ser lo que sucedió aquí.

—¿Qué es, Remus? —preguntó Ron también posando los ojos en su amigo, el cual miraba hacia la ventana—. ¿Por qué nada cambió y tú no recuerdas?

—Puede que se hayan ido a un universo paralelo —explicó el hombre arrugando el entrecejo—. Piensen así. Hipotéticamente, yo viajé al pasado a matar a la madre de Voldemort, para que él no naciera e hiciera lo que está haciendo. Al matar a su madre, él nunca nace y el mundo está tranquilo.

Tomó aire mientras Hermione aparentemente iba comprendiendo todo.

—Pero si él no nace, entonces no hay sufrimiento —continuó Lupin tragando saliva—. No sabría de su existencia y yo, por lo mismo, no viajaría al pasado a asesinar a su madre…

—Y como no viajaría al pasado, él sí nacería —terminó Hermione. Remus asintió—. Entonces los cambios que hicimos sólo están en ese… mundo.

—Así es —susurró Remus. Posó nuevamente sus ojos en Harry—. Quizás James, Lily y Sirius siguen vivos, pero en "ese" mundo. Aquí no puede cambiarse nada.

—¿Y por qué el giratiempos sí cambia? —preguntó Ron extrañado.

Remus y Hermione pensaron bastante tiempo antes de responder. No sabían cómo responder a ello, pues no tenían ni la más mínima idea. Si bien Hermione había usado uno, no comprendía la diferencia entre eso y el hechizo que habían usado. Sin embargo, recordó algo importante y fue lo que la hizo comprender todo. Aclaró su garganta, miró a Harry una última vez. Notó la tristeza de sus ojos y quiso haber dado una respuesta mejor que ésa.

—El giratiempo te hace viajar al pasado —murmuró Hermione posando sus ojos en Remus—. Pero no hay formas de que te lleve de vuelta al futuro, sino que debes esperar a que pase el tiempo. Por eso son viaje de horas o días máximo, ya que si viajas muchos años, te tardarás esa cantidad de años en regresar. Si viajas cien años al pasado, envejecerás.

—Sí, creo que es eso —aprobó Remus.

—Y el tiempo podría correr más lento aquí —pensó Hermione—. Mientras allá pasaron meses, aquí sólo horas. ¿Pero cómo el libro estaba acá?

—Depende de dónde lo encontraron.

—En algo similar a un ropero —contestó Ron recordando de dónde había salido Harry.

—Puede que eso sea un punto de unión entre ambos universos —murmuró Hermione meditativa—. Algo similar al Armario evanescente de Draco. Es lo único que se me ocurre.

—Tiene lógica —murmuró Ron asintiendo.

El silencio que quedó luego era molesto, incómodo. Las tres personas que ahí estaban sentían lástima por Harry. A pesar de que éste intentaba ocultar sus sentimientos, ellos podían percatarse del dolor que le había producido el hecho de saber que sus padres y Sirius no estaban con vida, por mucho que así lo había querido y pensado. Simplemente debió haberle dolido.

Ellos sabían que el dolor de la decepción era grande y muchas veces insoportable. Podían comprender que Harry no se había ilusionado con cualquier cosa, sino que se había ilusionado simplemente con la compañía de sus seres queridos. Ron y Hermione, que habían estado sin sus padres y familiares nueve meses, sabían lo que era extrañar a alguien, pero comprendían que el saber que no estarían debía ser un dolor inigualable, a pesar de haber estado sin ellos en toda su vida. Las ilusiones y esperanzas muchas veces dañaban.

Remus le observó por bastante tiempo, pero decidió acercarse a él por la espalda. Posó la mano en su hombro, llamando la atención del muchacho, el cual no quiso mirarle de vuelta. El hombre simplemente suspiró y miró igualmente por la ventana, viendo los amplios terrenos que Hogwarts tenía mientras pensaba en lo que debía decir. Nunca había sido bueno animando, más bien siempre le habían animado a él.

—Tienes que pensar que igualmente salvaste sus vidas —susurró Remus afirmando sus brazos en la ventana—. En ese mundo, hay un niño más que tiene a sus padres y que no sufrirá por la muerte de su padrino —continuó. Harry le miró—. Por otro lado, tuviste la suerte que no muchas personas tienen. No eres el único que ha crecido sin padres, Harry, pero tuviste la oportunidad de pasar nueve meses con ellos, todos los días, tener recuerdos y hacerte una opinión propia de cómo eran.

Harry asintió sin poder hablar aún.

—De seguro pudiste comprobar lo que todos te hemos dicho —sonrió Lupin mirándolo a los ojos—. Tus padres eran las mejores personas que he conocido. Y Sirius, simplemente era Sirius —ante eso último, ambos rieron sin poder evitarlo.

El chico se sintió mucho mejor. Remus tenía razón, había tenido una oportunidad gigante. Había pasado nueve meses conociendo a sus padres, había visto cómo eran. Vio cómo se amaban, pudo ver qué tan divertidos eran. También logró tener recuerdos, hermosos recuerdos que guardaría para toda su vida. Parecía que nueve meses había sido poco tiempo, pero él los había aprovechado al máximo porque sabía que debía volver a su época.

Pudo comprobar que James era un hombre increíble, preocupado de sus amigos y de las personas que lo rodeaban. Quizás un tanto cabezota, quizás algo inmaduro, pero demostraba su madurez en los momentos más difíciles. También había comprobado que era generoso, en general alegre y que perdonaba con facilidad. Tal vez confiaba demasiado, pero por lo mismo lograba grandes amistades.

Conoció a Lily y entendió por qué su padre se había enamorado de ella. Era hermosa, tanto en lo físico como en lo psicológico. Era alguien bondadosa, que no guardaba rencor ni odiaba a nadie. Demostraba el cariño cada vez que podía. Ayudaba a quien le pedía ayuda, sin dudarlo un solo segundo. Incluso arriesgaba su vida por las personas a las que quería, como lo demostró en la última batalla. Se daba a querer.

Y sobre Sirius, no averiguó mucho más de lo que ya sabía, al igual que Remus. Sólo pudo comprobar cuán buenos amigos y personas eran. Les había tomado mucho más cariño del que ya tenía por ellos. También obtuvo una enseñanza de por vida: la gente cambiaba con el paso del tiempo, como Peter. Había sido un excelente amigo hasta que el miedo y la ambición se apoderaron de su corazón.

—Tienes razón, Remus —sonrió Harry sintiéndose notablemente mejor—. Ha sido lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado.

_**Fin**_

* * *

Habiendo llegado a este capítulo, no me queda nada más que agradecer su infinita paciencia. He desaparecido meses y muchos han esperado, he faltado a "publicaré el día..." y me han aguantado. Por eso simplemente he de decir: Muchas gracias.

El cierre de un ciclo es siempre importante para mí, en especial de este proyecto que venía planeando desde hace tiempo pero que jamás llevé al escrito. Luego me arriesgué y pude ver que gustó mucho.

Sé que el final es algo... sé que no es el que esperaban. Pero, pequeños dinosaurios, soy de las que escribe por escribir y no por gustar. Obviamente quise darles un final bueno, pero éste era el que iba en esta historia y, aunque sé que no es del gusto de todos, es el que mi mente de escritora dictó.

Por lo mismo acepto críticas xD sabía desde el principio el final y no quise cambiarlo, porque perdería la lógica de toda la historia y el hilo que estaba creando +.+

Pero en fin, reitero. MUCHAS gracias por la paciencia y los comentarios positivos que recibí. Me empeñé en terminarlo sólo por ustedes. Sé que es trillado, pero son los mejores lectores que pude haber tenido. ¿Desde cuándo esperan el final?

En serio, se les quiere, pequeños dinosaurios. ¡Nos estamos leyendo!

** B!**


End file.
